Pages of the Heart
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a young librarian of twenty one, finds herself enthralled in an exotic, silver haired stranger. The question is, can she handle his secret, and the world of danger that comes with it?
1. Discovering the Enigma

**Alright, here's my next fanfic. I truly hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**WARNING: This story does contain lemon and slight coarse language.**

"**Blahblah" speech**

'**Blahblah' thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Life of Pi for that matter… you got that? Good.**

**Now, on with chapter one! **

_**Pages of the Heart**_

**Chapter One: Discovering the Enigma**

Steel blue eyes scanned the page with extreme delicacy, each word being sucked up and carefully analyzed. Soft, pink lips parted, an equally pink tongue darting out to wet them. Dainty, manicured fingers vigilantly turned the page, taking care not to tear the thin paper. The owner of said hands shifted anxiously in her seat, a thrill of excitement surging through her entire body, from head to toe.

She was pulled from her own little world when a light cough caught her attention. Looking up over the rim of her book, she found one of her coworkers, Doris, to be standing at her desk. Sighing, she marked her page and set it aside; somewhat reluctant to put it down. She would have to leave the exotic and sinful plight of Markus and Rachelle to a later time.

Placing her chin in the palm of her left hand, she leaned on it lazily and inquired, "Can I help you?"

"Firstly," the bristly brunette snapped, "you can get to work. If you want to read that trash you do it on your own free time!"

Groaning, Kagome pinned the woman with a peeved expression, swiveling in her chair and tapping a single finger on the smooth surface of her book. "_Firstly_," Kagome mimicked sourly, "this book is very tasteful. Not at all like the pornography some people read nowadays. Secondly, there's no one here and I've already exceeded my quota today."

"Your quota," the tall, knobby woman snorted, "what quota?"

"My expectations," Kagome responded lazily, "I've already stamped all of the newly imported books and added them to the system, stacked all of the returns, made sure everything is in order, and helped every customer that has come in today. I think I deserve a little break. And like I said before, no one's even in here right now."

The stringy haired witch glared down at the younger woman. "You certainly do have a smart mouth, don't you girl?"

Kagome simply smiled lopsidedly while regarding the older woman. She looked too uptight. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a stiff bun, not a single hair out of place. Her face was littered with sharp, deep wrinkles; probably from scowling all the time. Her thin, pale lips were drawn into a grim line as she continued to scowl, and dark, almost black eyes glared viciously down at Kagome. Her outfit was, all in all, extraordinarily boring, all grey. Her ankle long grey skirt looked as though it allowed little to no space for movement. The matching grey suit jacket she wore over top a light grey button up blouse went down to her hips, making her look flatter than a board. Kagome snickered at the thought. She was the woman's complete opposite. While this female was uptight and all about rules, Kagome preferred to be more of a wild card, an unexpected personality for a librarian.

Finally, after having realized that she wasn't going to get an answer, the middle aged woman frowned even more deeply and snarled, "Get back to work, Higurashi!" With that she stormed off, leaving the girl to her own designs.

Kagome sighed, lifting her stiff arms over her head and stretching. Looking around, finding no one in sight, and an outraged Doris no where to be found, she snickered happily and reached for her book, intent on going right back to her reading. Just as her hand hovered above the paperback novel, however, a small, brown head of hair bobbed jubilantly to her left. Turning her gaze in the direction of the distraction, she found the cutest little girl she had ever seen.

The child had chestnut brown hair, parts of it tied up to the side in a springy ponytail. Her huge brown eyes were full of mischief and joy, just like her gap toothed smile. She was dressed in an adorable little orange and yellow checkered skirt and white t-shirt decorated with yellow Hawaiian flowers.

Shining her own smile, Kagome leaned forward and asked cheerily, "Hello there, cutie, can I help you with something?"

"Hello pretty lady, Rin has come to take out a book," the energized child chirped.

Chuckling at her grammar error, Kagome inquired, "And which book would you like?"

Placing a finger to her chin for a second, the small girl known as Rin answered confidently, "_Life of Pi, _by Yann Martel."

"Wow, that's a pretty advanced book for someone your age. Are you sure?"

"Oh yes," she affirmed, "Rin has already read it once, its one of Rin's favorite books!"

Kagome was speechless. This little girl, who looked no older than eight, had read _Life of Pi_? She, herself, had read the book, but had done so when she was fifteen, in school. "Oh my goodness," she finally quipped, "you must be the top of your class. Your mommy and daddy must be really proud."

"Rin's mommy and daddy died in a car accident," the girl told her simply.

Gasping, Kagome stammered, "I'm so sorry, Rin, I never-"

"It's alright," she assured the distraught librarian, "Rin has Sesshomaru-sama! He takes care of Rin."

Relieved that she hadn't opened an old wound, she wondered for a second what kind of person this Sesshomaru character was. Either she idolized him, since she called him 'sama', or he was a twisted bastard who made the little girl add that part on to feel worshipped.

"Rin."

Kagome shivered when the deep baritone voice called out the name of her new companion. Turning to the source, she found a tall, imposing figure walking toward them. Well… gliding was the more appropriate word. The man was practically floating to where they were. He moved with such grace that she felt a stab of jealousy surge through her. It seemed no matter how hard she tried she would always end up stumbling over one thing or another.

Shaking her head slightly, she went back to admiring the elegant gentleman who strode her way. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a casual white button up on, tucked into his pants. His polished black dress shoes landed soundlessly on the marble floor, a feat that was almost impossible. Long, impossibly long, silver hair swayed fluidly against the back of his knees. His slacks fit him divinely, stretched taut over his thighs. His button up was undone at the top, two buttons loose from their holes, displayed the beginnings of a well defined chest. The material pressed wonderfully against his pectorals and shoulders, sleeves bunched up to the elbows.

When she looked to his face, she almost gasped. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever met. His sharp, well structured face was calm and impassive, showing no emotion whatsoever. Thin, sensual lips were drawn in a line, neither smiling nor frowning, and his elegant nose suited his high cheekbones and strong jaw. Then she felt her blood freeze in her veins, for when she looked into his eyes, she found herself looking straight into the most radiant and breathtaking set of amber orbs imaginable. Like honey, the cloudy depths of his eyes swirled with intrigue and mystery. Much to her surprise, he turned to gaze back at her then, not blinking as he seemed to delve into her very soul. She shuddered and tore her eyes away, looking back at the little girl in front of her.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" the adorable child piped up cheerily, throwing her arms up in an enthusiastic manner.

So this was the 'amazing Sesshomaru' Rin had been talking about. She watched as he stopped in front of her and placed a hand on her head, telling her sternly, "You should not run off, Rin."

The little girl pouted and nodded, mumbling, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin promises not to stray again."

"Very good," he praised her.

The light in her eyes seemed to shine ten times brighter at the statement, as though pleasing him meant the world to her. Perhaps it did, after all, he was all she had left. Rin turned back to the librarian, jumping up and down while stating, "Pretty lady this is Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama this is pretty lady!"

Giggling, Kagome leaned forward and told her sweetly, "Call me Kagome," before standing and smoothing out her skirt. Righting herself, she beamed and chirped, "Well Rin, I assume you want help finding that book."

"Oh yes, pretty… er… Kagome," Rin beamed back, catching herself.

Nodding, Kagome walked out from behind the desk, motioning for them to follow while she walked toward the section she knew _Life of Pi_ to be in.

Sesshomaru carefully examined the woman in front of him. She had a beautiful face; for starters, that much was obvious at first glance. Her deep silver eyes were framed with long, thick lashes, a pair of small, black rimmed reading glasses settled carelessly on her adorable button nose. Her supple, rosy lips looked delicious; her smile to die for. Her milky skin contrasted nicely with her jet black hair, hair that was placed up in a messy bun, a few ringlets falling to frame her heart shaped face. She didn't have on a gaudy amount of makeup, to which he was grateful. Such things would hinder his view of her heavenly features.

When she had stood, he had found her body to be rather pleasing as well. The outfit she wore was simple but very complimenting. The white, button up blouse she wore was tucked into the knee length navy blue skirt; a pair of fashionable black high heels finishing off the outfit. Her figure was delightful, a small waist fanning out into voluptuous hips; hips that seemed to be swaying teasingly at him. She was thin, though not sickly in any way. Her bust was large, though not enough to make the feature unattractive. The blouse she wore stretched across her chest tightly, some of the buttons looking as though they might pop off if provoked, which he wished they would. He guessed that those same breasts were the perfect size for his large hands, and they were perky to boot, just like the rest of her. Her backside was firm and round, once again an excellent size for his hands. Her long, eatable legs seemed to go on forever and he felt his pants becoming a tad too tight for his liking. He simply adored the slit up the right side of her skirt, a slit that ended just past mid thigh. He guessed it was for movement purposes since she didn't seem the skanky type.

She stopped suddenly, and turned to a bookshelf, standing on her tiptoes and reaching for a book that was apparently too high.

Grumbling at her self for not remembering to find the ladder first, she strained her arm upward, toward the book she sought. Suddenly, a warm, hard something pressed into her back and a long arm reached up over her head, a large hand taking hold of the book she had been trying to grab.

Turning her head, she found Sesshomaru looking down at her. Flushing, she gulped and turned her head away quickly. The man could make a woman blush. When he offered her the book, she flushed an even darker shade and took it, clearing her throat and scurrying past him.

Making her way back to the desk, she signed the book out and handed it to the little girl. "There you go sweetheart. Now you make sure to take good care of that book and bring it back in one month."

"Oh, Rin will!" the child piped up happily.

"I bet you will," Kagome tittered, "Bye-bye, Rin!"

"Bye, Kagome!"

Turning to the tall, lean man who stood behind the small girl, she held out her hand and chipped, "It was nice to meet you, Sesshomaru."

He reached out and took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "The pleasure is all mine, Kagome."

Shivering, she nodded and slowly retrieved her hand. Smiling nervously at him, she turned quickly, looking for something to do to make it look like she was working. Finding a stack of papers that had already been looked through, she hauled them up onto the desk and busied her self with rereading them. Only when she saw them leave from the corner of her eye did she relax.

Slumping back in her chair, she took up her book and resumed reading. This time, however, her mind pictured herself and a certain silver haired someone acting out the sinfully delightful actions described in the novel.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blowing a bored raspberry as she finished shelving the new stock of books they had received that day, Kagome made her way back to the front desk, intent on getting her coat, purse, and book, and going home for the night. It was just past ten, and all the other employees had gone home, leaving her to lock up. She hated closing. Considering just how large the library she worked in was it was rather easy to get spooked when there by ones self. She didn't really believe in monsters or anything, no… such ridiculous notions had been given up long ago, along with the rest of her overactive, childish imagination. She did however, believe in psychopaths and murders; and the city of Tokyo at night was not one of the friendliest places on earth.

He watched as she strolled to her desk, her beige skirt and lilac blouse fitting her form nicely. The skirt went to mid thigh, showing off a vast amount of her delicious legs. The shirt she wore had a low neckline, showing a very modest amount of cleavage. The strappy white sandals she wore clacked against the floor, echoing through the otherwise silent air. He had noticed, on his way in, that no one else was working.

Leaning over her desk, she retrieved her purse from the corner of her chair, unzipping it and stuffing her book into it. As she reached across to grab her jacket from the chair as well, a large shadow spilled across her form and onto the desk before her. Eyes widening, she wheeled around and screamed.

Lifting a brow, he smiled slightly at her still shaking form. Her fright soon turned to recognition, then anger.

"Why'd you have to sneak up on me like that! You scared the living daylights out of me!" she scolded the tall, silver haired man she had met only days ago.

His smirk widened as he teased, "Terribly sorry. I'm simply here to return a book."

Kagome stared for a moment at the soft covered _Life of Pi_ clasped between his fingers. Lifting both brows, she inquired in a surprised manner, "She's finished already?" When he nodded, she shook her head and took the book from him, sliding it into the return slot for tomorrow. She was simply too tired to deal with it now. Sighing, she flicked a piece of hair from her face and turned back to the silver haired man. "That girl of yours is really something. You must be very proud."

He nodded, looking at his wristwatch before asking, "Are you off?"

"Yup," she told him plainly, pulling her keys form her purse. Moving past him, she walked to the exit. She paused, however, when she did not hear the steady fall of his footsteps behind her. Turning to tell him to hurry up, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she found him standing directly behind her. "How in the bloody hell do you do that?"

"To what are you inquiring?"

"The way you move around without making any noise at all," she pointed out, throwing her hands up to emphasize her point. When he merely shrugged, she sighed and gave up, shaking her head and opening the door. Stepping out into the cool, night air of downtown Tokyo, she waited until he too had exited the building before shutting it and locking it quickly. Sighing in exhaustion, she tilted her head to look up into the beautiful face of the man known as Sesshomaru. "Good night," she told him sweetly, moving down the front steps of the massive library to her car. Moving to the driver's side, she looked over the top of her _Sentra_ to smile at him one last time before getting in and starting the small automobile.

Resting her elbows on the top of her steering wheel, she sighed in a breathy manner, listening to the soft purr of the engine. Reaching over her shoulder, she grasped the seat belt and, with a shake of her head, murmured to herself, "What a man."

**Mmm… so our little librarian has been introduced to the silver haired businessman, Sesshomaru. Where will things go from here? Tee hee… you'll all have to read and find out. Not that it's much of a challenge to figure out I suppose. This story is, after all, in the Romance category under Sess/Kag. **

**Anyways, there you have it, chapter one is up. I hope you all liked it. **

**Please REVIEW all my wonderful fans and I will continue to write.**


	2. A Date Gone Wrong

**Alright then, here's chapter two. **

"**Blahblah" speech **

'**Blahblah' thought **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit!**

**Chapter Two: A Date Gone Wrong **

Huffing as she scrubbed herself down vigorously, Kagome grabbed hold of the plastic shower curtain and poked her head out, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was four thirty. Four thirty in the bloody morning. Releasing the bright blue and green veil of synthetic fabric, she went back to rubbing herself raw. Grasping the soap a little too tightly, it slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor with a 'clunk'. Growling, she bent over to retrieve it, not taking care to watch her head when she stood again. A string of angry cusses echoed off her bathroom walls as she banged her head on the soap rack. Clutching her aching skull, Kagome whimpered before going back to her original task.

She had been yanked from her sleep at the ungodly hour of four due to a very vivid, very steamy dream; one featuring herself and Sesshomaru.

'You have been reading one too many harlequin novels, Kagome,' she scolded herself. Not that it hadn't been a pleasant dream… hell it had been exquisite, but it had gotten her rather sweaty, and she didn't sleep well when the sheets were plastered onto her skin.

Setting the soap aside, on the damned rack that had assaulted her poor noggin, she rinsed off and grabbed hold of the knobs, cranking them around until water ceased to leak from the shower head. Ringing out her hair, she pulled back the shower curtains and stepped out onto the fuzzy blue bathroom rug. Grabbing the towel from its perch on the countertop, she draped it over her shivering form, tugging it tightly around herself. Teeth chattering, she dried herself off and slipped into her silk pajama bottoms and cotton tank top. Yawning as she stumbled back into her bedroom, she slid under the blankets, hiking them up to her chin. Normally she wouldn't even think of sleeping with wet hair but, at the moment, she was so exhausted she really didn't care. She groaned when she recalled that her shift started at seven thirty, giving her about three hours to sleep. Grumbling, she willed herself to sleep, hoping that, this time, she wouldn't be disturbed by naughty images of her golden eyed god.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

How was it possible for one's day to be so uneventful? A mere three people had come in today, only one signing out a book. She surmised that the other two, who had come in together and looked as though they were around seventeen years, had gone to make out in the back. Then, grudgingly, she realized that most people had better things to do on a Saturday then go to the local library… unlike her.

Crumpling up yet another piece of paper, she tossed it into the garbage can effortlessly. Sighing, she wished she had something else to do. Her little trashcan basketball game had lost its edge.

Clicking her neatly polished nails down on the countertop, she thought of what she might be doing if she had a life, like a normal person. Perhaps she would be at the mall with her friends, or going on a date… or going clubbing. God how she missed clubbing. Her glamorous days as a 'carefree' teenager were short lived for, the second she got out of university, life and its many wonders had hit her full force, demanding she get a job to pay for her house, car, food, and all the other things she needed to survive.

Mumbling under her breath, she looked at her watch, realizing she only had one hour to go before she could go home. She decided to give her dear friend Sango a ring. Perhaps she and Miroku would be up to going to the movies. She only hoped Kouga wasn't there this time. The last time they had gone to the movies, Kouga, one of her unwavering suitors, had been there and ended up sitting next to her. He was nice enough and rather handsome as well, but she simply couldn't stand his constant assumptions of her being 'his woman'. He just wasn't her type and he couldn't seem to understand that. The bugger had attempted to go up her skirt that night, which resulted in a swift slap to his cheek. The boy simply didn't know when to quit.

Also, Inuyasha and Kikyo had been there, which made it a rather awkward two hours. Sure Inuyasha was nice enough when he was on his own and in a good mood, but when Kikyo was around, he was an entirely different person.

She thought about the other men who sought her hand. Though any other girl would squeal with delight at the number of men on her tail, she found it rather tiring, since she didn't like any of them back. Firstly, there was of course Kouga. The boy had always been a smidge too… possessive… especially considering she had never technically been his girlfriend.

Then there was Hojo. He was a dear, he really was, but he was so utterly boring that Kagome recalled herself nearly falling asleep during one of their dates.

There was only one guy who had liked her in which she was interested… and his name was Inuyasha. Her adoration for him quickly disappeared, however, when she found out he claimed to like her and then went and slept with some other girl. Kikyo, was her name and, from what she'd heard, the girl looked an awfully lot like herself. Deciding it was best not to get tied up in such a relationship, where she would never be able to trust him, she declared that it would be best if they remained friends.

Last, but definitely not least, was Naraku. No he was definitely not least because, not only was he the most attractive of the bunch, but he was a complete psycho. Apparently he was a bit of a sadist and, in her own opinion, a stalker. He was way too creepy for Kagome's liking. He always looked at her as though he was undressing her with his eyes, or like he wanted to eat her alive. She assumed he was more than likely cannibalistic as well, to add to the ever growing pile of 'wonderful' aspects about him. It was often that he would come and visit her in the library, bringing with him a rose or gift of some sort. She repeatedly declined the offers but he insisted she keep them.

'He probably has a tracking device on those earrings he gave me,' she mumbled in her head.

Shaking herself, she decided to take a walk around the library, to check for anything that might be out of place, or needed dusting or… 'Oh God, how pathetic is this?' she mused bitterly to herself. Standing, she smoothed out the bottom of her violet dress and stepped around the desk. Fiddling with as strand of the gold ribbon she had in her hair, she strolled through the deserted halls, looking aimlessly between the shelves of books for something out of the ordinary. As she neared the back an odd sensation overcame her, and she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

Inhaling her alluring scent, he pressed on, drawing nearer to his prey. He found her in one of the back halls, dressed in a very appealing amethyst dress. The chi pao styled dress was lined in a gold trim with small, embroidered flowers adorning her upper right breast. On the left breast, two black buttons held the top together. The neck was high, and the silk fabric accented her every curve. The mid thigh length hem hiked up ever so slightly as she stood on her tippy-toes to grab something, revealing more of her milky legs to his awaiting eyes. She sported a pair of stylish gold, one inch sandals and had her hair up in twin buns, tied up with gold ribbon. Ever so carefully he moved to stand behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She jumped a little, but then giggled and turned around to face him.

Shifting in her visitors hold, she turned to face him and completely froze. This was not the silver haired knight who she had dreamt of many times before. It was someone entirely different. Hypnotic crimson eyes stared into her own, chilling her to the bone. This man, who was nearly the same height as Sesshomaru, had wavy black hair, which flowed over his shoulders like winding ebony snakes. This was her worst nightmare.

"Hello Kagome. Glad to see me?" he inquired.

His velvety voice sent shivers down her spine. 'Why,' she thought to herself, 'does this man have to be so creepy? If he was normal I would be delighted to go out with him, but oh no… he just had to be a psycho.' There was no doubt in her mind that Naraku was one of the best looking men she had even seen, and that his voice was probably the sexiest thing she had ever heard, but the man was simply a little too whacko for her liking. Deciding it was best not to be rude, she smiled and returned his greeting, "Hello Naraku, how are you?"

Sighing, he told her, "I'm getting by, but it's so hard to go on without you, darling."

Laughing nervously, she brushed past him to the next bookshelf and began straightening what looked like the work of rowdy teenagers. She wanted to grumble when he came to stand behind her again, pressing his groin against her backside. His member was firmly planted against the cleft of her cheeks and it was rather noticeable, considering that he felt particularly hard.

"Come on a date with me Kagome, just one. I promise you'll have the time of your life," he assured her, slowly grinding his hips forward to emphasize what his meaning of 'a good time' was.

Sighing, Kagome closed her eyes and attempted to sort through the chaotic mess that was her mind. 'What do I do? Should I humor him? Should I say no again? He's so damn persistent. I've told him no at least twenty times already and he still asks me. Maybe if I go on a date with him it will go terribly wrong and he'll leave me alone. It couldn't hurt right?' Thinking her scheme up a little more, she decided it would be best to simply go on the date and get it over with. Turning to face him, she plastered on her best smile and chirped, "Alright, Naraku, I'll go on a date with you."

He flashed a charming, yet creepy, smile and took up her hand, kissing her knuckles tenderly. His voice was as calm and suggestive as he announced that she would not regret her decision. He then reached into his pocket and removed a small, red velvet encased box. Kagome gasped as a beautiful, gold band was displayed before her. Lifting her hands, she objected, "I can't take that, Naraku. Thank you… but it seems a bit much."

"Nonsense," he interjected, "it was nothing more than pocket change. Besides, I bought it especially for you. It would be an insult if you didn't take it."

Sighing, she allowed him to take her hand and slide the ring onto it. The fit was perfect, which made her nervous in a way. The man knew everything about her… even more than she did. "Thank you…" she whispered. He simply smiled and grasped her chin, tilting her head to the side and planting a small kiss on her cheek. Holding her breath, she waited as he turned and left, telling her over his shoulder he would pick her up from work the next night. It was only when he was completely out of sight that she released her breath, immediately taking the ring off. It made her feel dirty. Walking back to the front desk, she decided to wait out the remainder of her time there, not wanting to get surprised like that again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome huffed as she shifted nervously in her seat and stared at the clock. He would be arriving soon. She had been dreading the confrontation all day but knew that it was for the best. Once she got it out of the way and established that she didn't have feelings for him, he would leave her alone and that would be that.

"Good evening, lovely," an oily voice cooed.

Jumping slightly, Kagome looked up into the face of Naraku, slightly disconcerted at how soundlessly he had approached her. He looked rather dashing today, though he did most every time she saw him. This time, however, he looked particularly handsome. The black suit he wore hugged his muscular frame and broad shoulders, looking very appealing on his lean masculine hips. 'Huh,' she sighed to herself, 'too bad he's a whack job.' Smiling nervously, she lifted herself from her cushy seat and walked around the desk, flinging her purse over her arm as she went.

Luckily, she had remembered to put the ring on before leaving for work that morning. He would more than likely comment on the fact that she wasn't wearing it and buy her something else if he caught her without it on.

Eyeing the way her hips swayed as she meandered around the desk, Naraku felt himself grow hot, the majority of said heat pooling in his loins. Her tiny waist and bountiful breasts were accented nicely in the dress she chose to wear. It was simple, yet it looked stunning on her. It also provided him with a miraculous view of her never ending milky legs. It was a mid thigh, black, halter-style dress, made of satin. Dipping from the high neckline, an ovular shaped slit ran down the front of the garment, displaying the tops of her very ample breasts. He marveled at just how completely seductive this creature was. Something as innocent as the well proportioned curve of her calves turned him on so badly he felt as though he needed to loosen his belt to ease the tug of his cock against the suspension of his pants. Flicking his tongue over his lips, he stated huskily, "You look lovely tonight, Kagome."

Tittering lightly, she returned the compliment. "Th-thank you, Naraku. You look… good." She mentally berated herself, 'All right Kagome, you just keep racking up points on the idiot board.'

Laughing deep in his throat at the modest blush that spread across her nose and cheeks, he took her hand into his and guided her arm to rest in the crook of his. "Your humility is refreshing, my dear." Leading her out of the building, he helped her into the limo he had pulled up along the front.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The limousine ride was… awkward, to say the least. Naraku was continually leering at her and the blush never once left her face. The restaurant they pulled up to caused Kagome to do a double take. 'He's taking me here?' she asked herself as she eyed the lengthy line that stretched down the block. 'We'll be waiting for hours.' Groaning a little, she wished that she had chose something other than her four inch stilettos.

Stepping out of the sleek black limousine, Naraku smiled cockily as numerous women in line eyed him up. They were trash, nothing compared to the little belle he had on his arm this evening. Strolling around to the other side, he opened the door and helped Kagome out, relishing in the feel of her petite hand in his.

Kagome looked in awe at the massive restaurant, and its equally massive line. She noted with a slight amount of apprehension that numerous women were glaring hard at her. Swallowing, she allowed Naraku to lead her toward the front doors. She was about to ask why they weren't going to the back of the line when the man at the doors piped up.

"Ah, it's good to see you again sir. Your table is ready." The thin, regally clad man opened the doors for them, glancing once at Kagome before his attention turned back to the next people in line.

Kagome was shocked, to say the least. How had he managed to get in on such short notice? Her question was answered when Naraku's sultry voice cut into her thoughts.

"I am very well acquainted with the owner of this restaurant." Then, with an arrogant smirk, he added, "Even if I wasn't, it still wouldn't have been very troublesome. I am, after all, Naraku Akuma."

A small frown creased Kagome's brow. The man had an ego the size of Tokyo. With a scornful shake of her head, sending her slightly curled black locks bobbing back and forth, she followed closely after her 'date', hoping the night wouldn't seem too horribly long.

When they were seated at a table nearer to the back of the restaurant, which was only to be assumed as the VIP section, Naraku ordered a bottle of wine. What irked Kagome was that, for some odd reason, he believed she would be impressed by his wealth, and how he was spending his money so recklessly. When he ordered the wine, he did not state a specific kind. Had he, she wouldn't have cared, because then it would have seemed like he was simply a wine lover who knew his stuff. Instead, he merely stated, 'I'll have a bottle of your most expensive wine,' and sent the man away. This action only caused Kagome to further believe that the man was nothing but a spoiled, arrogant, egotist. Said spoiled, arrogant, egotist chose that moment speak, breaking her from her angry reverie.

"So… how do you like the restaurant?" he asked, genuine curiosity lacing his voice. His blood red gaze penetrated her to the core, making her feel very naked and vulnerable. The man had a way of making you shiver… and not necessarily in a good way.

"It's lovely," she replied, looking around at the well furnished, exclusive eatery, "but you really didn't have to go to all the trouble. I would have been content with going out for milkshakes."

Laughing softly, Naraku waved his hand a little before telling her haughtily, "It was no trouble at all. I'll settle for nothing but the best, Kagome, especially when it comes to you."

Sighing in defeat, Kagome shrugged her shoulders and smiled lopsidedly. When the waiter returned with a fresh bottle of wine, her date was quick to pour her a glass. Sipping cautiously, Kagome came to find it was rather delicious. When Naraku told her to order anything her heart desired, she rolled her eyes but complied with him wishes, skimming quickly through the contents of the menu. Settling on a salad, she sat quietly as the ebony haired man across from her placed his order as well. At the moment she would have liked nothing more than to gorge on a nice, juicy hamburger, but found no such thing on the menu. The salad was the only thing she trusted. Nothing was weird about salad right? All of the other items were in a foreign language, and she didn't want to randomly pick something and end up with steamed hog balls. Shuddering, she began to picture the waiter rolling up a cart covering in some rare flaming dish, one that consisted of cow bellies and other very unappetizing things. The thought made her sick.

She had noticed that Naraku had no trouble whatsoever ordering. Even his accent was impeccable. The second the waiter walked away, she leaned forward slightly and whispered, "What did you just order?"

Snickering at her naïve charm, he told her, "Chicken."

Blushing a little at her ignorance to the French language, Kagome leaned back in her seat, feeling her face and chest heat up a few degrees. She hoped that her embarrassment wasn't too obvious.

However, Naraku seemed to have taken note, for he was currently staring at her blush. The area in which he chose to gawk, on the other hand, made her all the more uncomfortable, as it was most definitely not her face. Or was he even staring at the blush? Clearing her throat a little, she tried to pinch the slit together, praying it would cover some of the cleavage she had been exposing.

Lifting his eyes back to her face, Naraku grinned as she seemed to shrink back into her chair. Such an adorable creature she was. So very fragile. Lifting the delicate crystal glass in front of him, he took a swig of his own wine, relishing in the warm burn it left as it traveled down his throat. Noticing that Kagome had not taken more than a few sips of her drink, he inquired, "Is the wine not to your liking? If it is unacceptable I will order another."

Shaking her head, Kagome interjected, "Oh no it's fine. But perhaps I could get a glass of water too."

Nodding, he waved a waiter over and asked for a pitched of water. Well… demanded was more like it.

Kagome wondered how she was supposed to survive this, an entire evening with Naraku.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the meal progressed, things seemed to be going rather splendidly. Kagome was thrilled at the fact that almost the entire night had gone by without him acting up. There were, of course, the few moments of Naraku's gloating and blatant disregard for money but, aside from that, all was well. Kagome also noticed that, despite the fact that he was still being slightly arrogant, he was being a little less arrogant than usual. She actually began to relax and, after an hour or so of friendly conversation, she found that she was enjoying herself. 'Maybe I'll go on another date with him,' Kagome mused idly as she gazed at the undeniably attractive man in front of her.

It was then she found a very bold hand resting on her exposed thigh. 'Maybe not.' She sighed to herself. He had been doing so well. When his friendly hand began to knead her leg, she placed her hand over it, attempting to brush it off. The offending appendage was not so easily swayed, however, and merely switched its position, moving farther north. What he said next completely ruined not only her new found tolerance for the man, but her night as well.

"I'm hard for you."

His husky whisper rang through her mind clearer than anything he had said that evening, and it angered her beyond belief. Who in the hell did he think he was? Slapping him hard across the cheek, she stood and grabbed her purse, slinging it angrily over her shoulder. "You're a pig, Naraku!" she fumed, not caring who was looking. 'Good, let them look,' she sneered as she stormed away, 'Let them see what kind of a pervert he is.'

She had just made it out the door when Naraku caught up with her, halting in front of her to block her from leaving. Placing her hands on her hips, she snapped harshly, "What?"

"Kagome… you're not walking home," he told her firmly.

"Yes I am," she insisted, getting sick of him ordering people around.

"Your car is on the other side of the city, it would take you a day to get back to it. At least let me give you a ride to the library," he suggested.

Seeing the logic in his statement, she nodded briskly and stomped up to the limo. Opening the door herself, she slid in and crossed her arms firmly over her chest. Placing a sour little pout on, she waited impatiently as the driver started off down the street. It was going to be an awkward hour indeed, but it was better than walking through the streets of Tokyo at night… in heels… for hours… when it was starting to rain.

Feeling a familiar hand on her knee, she turned to give him a piece of her mind. No sooner had she tilted her head sideways than his lips were upon hers, his hungry tongue sweeping into her mouth in an unexpected kiss. Gasping, she pressed her hands against his chest and shoved. Yet she could not budge, for Naraku's arm was planted firmly around her waist, lowering her to the seat.

She could taste the wine on his breath, a sudden thought crossing her mind. Exactly how many drinks had he had that night? She remembered him drinking quite a few. Apparently, it was enough to get him drunk.

She could feel_ it_, large and stiff, pressed against her hip. Now, rather frightened at the prospect of having a drunken pervert on top of her, she did the only thing she could think of. Lifting her leg as hard as she could, she kneed him square in the groin, inhaling deeply as his mouth left hers to gasp in agony.

Pressing the small button that allowed her to speak to the driver, she ordered him to stop and hopped out, wishing him a good night before taking off, leaving Naraku lying on the back seat of his limo, squirming in pain.

**Ahahahahaha, you go girl! She showed that pervert a thing or two, eh? Well it served him right. If any guy tried to pull that shit with me, I don't think there would be anything left of his manhood. **

**Any who, in case some of you are wondering, a chi pao is a Chinese style dress… you know the cute ones that have high neck lines and go to mid thigh? I have a black one and, let me tell you, they are soooo comfortable! Mmm, nice and smooth. **

**Revue,** **s'il vous plait. Ha ha ha, that's French for, 'Review, please.' …Oh gawd my French is awful, 'sigh'. **


	3. French Fries, Flowers, and the Finger

**Next chapter! Yay, that's three chapters in one day! New record! Damn I'm on a roll!**

"**Blahblah" speech**

'**Blahblah' thought**

**Disclaimer: I say you I don't own it! **

**Chapter Three: French Fries, Flowers, and Fingers**

Gripping her shoulders tightly, Kagome kept a brisk pace as she walked, through the rain, toward the library, where her car was parked neatly in the lot. She had not gotten far before a loud 'honk' resounded through the cool night air, making her jump. Turning, she found a black _Jaguar_ pulled up alongside the curb. Squinting, she looked through the rain spattered windshield to find Sesshomaru sitting behind the wheel. Eyes going wide, she thanked the gods for such luck and hurried over to the side, opening the door and scooting inside without a second thought.

Sesshomaru did not change gears immediately. Instead he sat there and stared at her with a disappointed look painted across his features.

"What?" Kagome asked innocently when she took notice.

"Firstly, what in the hell did you think you were doing walking through Tokyo at this time of night?" he scolded.

Recovering from her shock of his unexpected question, Kagome replied sarcastically, "You know… just thought I'd take a walk. It's so nice outside." When he gave her a dubious look, she shook her head and confessed, "Alright I was walking home from a… date gone bad."

Nodding, yet still pondering who she had gone on a date with, Sesshomaru continued, "Secondly, you should not be so quick to jump into a stranger's vehicle."

Looking quizzically at him, she responded, "But you aren't a stranger."

Lifting both brows, he snorted lightly. "You know nothing but my name, girl. What if I turned out to be a rapist?"

"But you're not a rapist," Kagome said confidently.

"Are you certain? What makes you think I won't just rape you right now?"

'I don't think it's considered rape if the victim enjoys themselves,' Kagome mused before scolding herself. Turning back to the conversation at hand, she remarked, "Because if you were going to you would have done so when I got into the car, not after asking me about it."

"Ah, but perhaps I wish to take you to a secluded location first, where I can have my way with you," Sesshomaru suggested, thinking to himself just how much he'd love to have his way with her.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome sighed, "Look, I know you aren't going to, so can we go?"

Smiling, Sesshomaru switched to drive and sped off, peeking at the woman next to him every once and a while. Changing lanes, he flicked on his turn signal and made a right, feeling as though he wasn't quite ready to drop her off yet.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked curiously as she noted they were going in the wrong direction.

"To a filthy hut outside of town where I can molest you, without having to worry about someone hearing you scream," he informed her, his voice completely serious.

When he did not waver, or make a move to state he was joking, Kagome began to grow nervous, sliding as far from him as she could. Her fears were quelled, however, when he stopped the vehicle next to a quaint looking diner.

"A café. You look like you could use a drink," Sesshomaru quipped, smiling a little at the fact that he had her going for a while.

Releasing a whoosh of air, Kagome stepped out of the vehicle, no longer caring that the rain was soaking her dress. When they were seated, she ordered a cup of tea and a plate of french-fries, the salad she received at the restaurant having only filled her to a degree.

The question that had plagued her earlier returned, and she asked, "So what were _you _doing in that part of town so late at night?"

"I had a late night at the office and had to work overtime. My company is about to merge with Akuma Industries and I had to sort out the paperwork," he explained.

At the mention of the name Akuma, Kagome paled and groaned a little.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru lifted a brow in question.

"Naraku just happened to be that date gone bad I told you about. He's _too _creepy." Kagome shuddered as she recalled his very forward and surprising actions at the restaurant and in the limo. Why did he have to be so sketchy? He was so very attractive but so… so sketchy.

"He does seem a bit odd," he agreed.

"A bit doesn't describe it," Kagome snickered. Looking off to the right, she noticed that their waitress was returning with her fries.

"There ya go sweety," the ditsy waitress slurred, loudly popping her gum. Turning to look suggestively at Sesshomaru, she inquired, "Is there anything else I can get ya?"

Growling, Sesshomaru waved his hand in dismissal and sipped his coffee, not even bothering to spare her a glance. When she was out of ear shot, he snarled under his breath, "Idiot."

Giggling, Kagome twirled a lock of hair between her fingers in an exaggerated fashion and chirped with a thick, nasally accent, "I dunno, I think she was kinda cute. Doncha think?"

Scoffing, Sesshomaru shook his head and bit out, "Most definitely not. I despise air headed fan girls."

Twining her fingers together, Kagome rested her chin in her hands and cooed, "Ohhhhhh, you have a fan club?"

"Apparently," he replied, sounding rather peeved.

Shaking her head, she snatched a french-fry off the plate and gobbled it up, happy to be eating regular food again.

Across from her, the tall, silver haired man remained silent, simply sitting and drinking his coffee while gazing admiringly at her. He marveled to himself about how this woman could look so devastatingly attractive even when eating. Such was a feat not many could accomplish, especially with his standards.

The thought of her going on a date with Naraku crossed his mind for the umpteenth time since she had mentioned it and, for some odd reason, it bothered him beyond belief. How could he have grown so attached to someone in such a short amount of time? How had he grown attached to her at all? The only person in his life he considered dear was Rin, who he saw as a daughter. What sort of woman was _she_ that could break through his impenetrable defenses and wiggle her way into his heart? His attraction for her could not be denied, for she was a radiant little thing, but what he felt now, as he thought of someone like Naraku holding her, was almost like… possessiveness, frustration… jealousy? Was he jealous?

Shaking his head, he looked down at his watch and back up at petite young onna across from him, who was just polishing off the last of her fries. "Satisfied?"

"Oh yeah," Kagome sighed as she rubbed her tummy. Finishing off her tea, she stood just as Sesshomaru was taking out his wallet. "Hey, you don't have to pay, I have money," Kagome stated while grabbing her purse. Opening it up, she rummaged around, trying to find the bills she had stuffed in it earlier.

"Nonsense," Sesshomaru told her, his smooth, even voice halting her dig for cash, "I brought you here so it's only right for me to pay. Besides, it's only a couple of dollars."

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Kagome shook her head and walked past him, waiting at the door as he threw a bill on the table. Taking advantage of her current location, she admired his lean, tall body as he approached her, loving how his dress shirt clung to his torso and displayed his muscled arms. When he walked past, she also noted that he had an equally nice butt and wanted so very badly to reach out and pinch it. 'Just a little pinch,' she mused while trailing after him.

Slyly she pulled a piece of gum from her purse and popped it in her mouth, thinking of how absolutely horrid it would be to have bad breath while talking to him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sighing as the library came into view, she unbuckled her seatbelt while letting out a little yawn. It had been a long night. However, thanks to her 'knight in shining armor', it was not a complete travesty. Turning to him as he stopped the car, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear while nibbling her lip. Bunching her hands in her lap, she managed to get out, "Um… thank you, for the ride and all."

Taking great satisfaction at the small rouge tint that adorned her cheeks, he nodded, watching as she pushed the door open. What he didn't expect, however, was for her to turn back at the last moment and quickly peck him on the cheek. Her face, now an even darker shade of red, remained close to his for a moment and, as she moved to pull away, his hand came up to rest along the back of her neck, pulling her back to him so he could give her a proper kiss.

When his scalding mouth pressed firmly against hers, she could almost feel herself melt into a big gooey puddle. His lips, so soft and warm, moved so precisely against her own, his tongue making rhythmic sweeps along the seam of her mouth. Complying with his wishes, she parted her lips to grant him access, responding with renewed fervor as his other palm cradled her cheek. Winding both hands into his astoundingly silky locks, she leaned into him, moaning quietly as his fingers traced the delicate skin at the back of her neck.

When they parted, panting and hot, a moment of silence fell upon them as they did nothing but stare into one another's eyes. Kagome slowly trailed her hands down his chest and into her own lap, smiling modestly as she slid back, stepping gracefully from the car. "Goodnight Sesshomaru," she whispered, closing the door lightly and walking to her own vehicle. All the while, her fingers never once left her lips, relishing in the warmth he had left behind.

Inhaling deeply and finding that her marvelous scent still lingered, Sesshomaru started up his _Jaguar_, looking out his window at Kagome before he drove away.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome waved frantically as her best friend strode into the otherwise empty library, her hands occupied with a coffee tray that was balancing two steaming cups. She smiled gratefully as Sango handed her a cappuccino before pulling up a chair to join her.

"So, how is work?" Sango inquired jubilantly , sipping her espresso.

"Rather dull, at the moment. I have nothing to do until two thirty, when the new boxes of books arrive," Kagome sighed heavily, nursing her cappuccino.

Chuckling, Sango stated rather dramatically, "Oh the tension! How can you stand all this excitement in one day, Kagome?"

Sticking her tongue out in a rather childish manner, Kagome ignored her friend's sardonic remark and asked mischievously, "So… how is Miroku?"

Choking slightly at the question, Sango mumbled, "He's a lecher, as always. He's constantly trying to grope me. He has no shame, Kags, he feels me up in broad daylight… in public! He did it again yesterday in front of an _elderly couple_."

Tinkling laughter rang through the library as Kagome pictured the expressions on the poor couple's faces. Good old Miroku, just the same as he had been when she first met him. She could just see his vivid violet eyes sparkling with naughtiness as he grabbed Sango's unsuspecting bottom. And it had been said that he was descended from a long line of monks.

'A monk and a demon slayer,' Kagome mused idly, remembering that Sango had once said her family was rooted to the taijiya of the Feudal Era. She herself was said to have been born into a family of mikos, and her gramps was constantly insisting that, somewhere within her soul, she too held miko powers.

She giggled. She didn't believe in miko powers or demons. If they had been real at one point, they certainly weren't now.

The only demon she knew of was a little red headed tike named Shippou. He was a sweetheart, he really was, but he had a mind for mischief. He would often come into the library to look for books, bringing with him a handful of dandelions and johnny-jump-ups. Only recently she learned that he was good friends with not only her brother, Souta, but Sango's brother, Kohaku, as well. 'It's a small world,' Kagome hummed to herself.

She recalled another child that often came to the library, a little white haired girl named Kanna. Now that was one freaky child. She often came in with her mother, Kagura, who seemed rather short tempered and was quick to shoot her mouth off. Kanna, however, was quite the opposite. Kagome could only recall hearing the child speak a few times, each of which she was left with goose bumps. She sounded void, completely emotionless and monotone… 'Like a zombie,' Kagome giggled. Her eyes didn't help her eerie appeal either. They were jet black, lacking any pupils.

Shivering once, Kagome turned her attention back to her best friend, listening intently as Sango continued to tell her about the horrific experience Miroku had put her through the other day.

She nearly spilled her caffeine when another voice startled them from conversation. Kagome looked up to find a young man standing in front of her. He was rather decent looking, with his piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. He had a somewhat boyish charm about him.

"Can I help you… um…" Kagome trailed off, not knowing what to call this newcomer.

"The name's Bankotsu and actually I'm here to deliver something to a Miss Kagome. Are either one of you her?" the stranger asked, flashing a lopsided grin.

Kagome looked to her friend quizzically, who was gracing her with the same expression of confusion. Looking back to the blue eyed male, she stammered, "Uh, yes, I'm Kagome."

Smile broadening, he proclaimed, "Then these are for you."

Both girls gasped loudly when a bouquet of stunning white calla lilies was pulled out from behind his back. Blinking wildly as she was handed the gorgeous arrangement of flowers, Kagome thanked the young man and turned back to her best friend.

"Who bought you those?" Sango wondered.

Thinking for a moment, Kagome groaned before answering, "I bet they're from Naraku, apologizing for what he did on our _date_."

Snickering, Sango agreed, "Yeah, probably."

Kagome was surprised to find, however, that it was not Naraku's cursive on the small decorative card. The calligraphy was beautifully done, the letters soft and expertly written. Eyebrows lifting, she shook her head and affirmed, "No, this isn't from Naraku. It's not his writing."

Rolling her eyes, Sango urged, "So, what does it say?"

Plucking the card from its spot in the wrapping, Kagome brought it up so that both could see it.

_Kagome,_

_I would be thrilled if you would agree to join me for lunch some time within the next week. If you're interested, my business card is attached to the bouquet, call me any time you like._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Sesshomaru_

Eyes welling up, Sango clasped her hands together and cooed, "Oh, that's so sweet! Who's this Sesshomaru guy?"

Smiling and blushing slightly, Kagome informed her, "I met him a little while ago when his daughter took out a book from the library. We've been sort of running into one another lately and well…"

Sango smirked wickedly when Kagome's blush blossomed into a much darker shade of red, covering both cheeks as well as the bridge of her nose. "What happened, Kagome?" she pressed, jabbing her in the side.

Eyes wavering to the floor, Kagome mumbled, "After I ditched my date with Naraku, I sort of ran into him while walking back and he offered me a ride. We had something to eat at a café and then, well… whenhedroppedmeoffwekindofkissed."

"YOU KISSED!"

Kagome paled. It seemed that her plan of speaking extraordinarily fast had not swayed her friend from understanding. "Yeah," she whispered.

"Was he a good kisser? What does he look like? Are you sure he's just not trying to get into your pants?" Sango questioned, different emotions whirring across her face.

"Whoa, calm down there Detective Sango, one question at a time! Firstly, he was an extremely good kisser," Kagome admitted, remembering how a single kiss had stolen her breath away. "Secondly, he's tall with a nice, firm build, his facial features are very well structured, he has long, beautiful, silver hair and golden eyes that are just to die for and…"

"Gold eyes and silver hair you say?" Sango interrupted her, "Kagome, are you sure this isn't just a rebound guy to help you get over Inuyasha? He sounds as though he looks enough like him."

Pausing, the raven haired woman realized that Sesshomaru did indeed have the same unique features as Inuyasha. The odd hair and eye color were simply too coincidental. The funny thing was, she hadn't even noticed it until then.

Then again, other than those two factors, he didn't look like Inuyasha at all. They were so very different. Inuyasha was rugged and unkempt while Sesshomaru was the definition of perfection.

Shaking her head, she assured her best friend, "No, Sango, he's not a rebound guy. I didn't even notice the hair and eye thing until you mentioned it. Anyways, I don't think he's just trying to get into my pants, I mean he really doesn't act that way. The only reason we kissed was because I kissed him first."

"You made the first move?" Sango interjected, startling Kagome, "Wow you must really have something for him, don't you? You never make the first move, Kagome!"

Sighing, Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Did she feel something for Sesshomaru? Sure he was devastatingly handsome and had an air about him that could make any woman fall to her knees, but was this something more than attraction?

"Oi, Kagome, who are those from!" a harsh voice startled her from her pondering.

Looking up, Kagome saw Inuyasha approaching her desk, dressed in a pair of loose jeans and a red t-shirt. Smiling up at him, she greeted, "Hello, Inuyasha. Where's you girlfriend?"

Sniffing, he remarked in a bored tone, "Meh. I think she said she had to go out of town for the next few days or something. I'm not constantly around her you know!"

Throwing her hands up, Kagome proclaimed, "I didn't mean for you to get offensive Inuyasha, I was just asking."

Giving a small 'hrmph', he crossed his arms and leaned against the desk, glaring down at the bouquet. "So… who are they from?" Getting a rather nasty gleam in his eye, he added, "They're not from Kouga, are they? I'll rip his head off!"

Frown creasing her brow, Kagome retorted, "I don't see why it should matter, Inuyasha, since you're dating Kikyo! If you must know, though, I got them from a man I met recently. His name is Sesshomaru."

Growling, Inuyasha turned and slammed his hands down on the desk, a feral look crossing his rough features. "Did you just say Sesshomaru?" When Kagome nodded, he spat, "What in the hell are you doing hanging around that bastard!"

Eyes widening in shock, she spluttered, "I beg your pardon? He is most definitely not a bastard and you… wait… how do you know him?"

"He's, regrettably, my half brother."

While Kagome sat speechless, wide eyed at the irony of it all, Sango simply commented, "Well that would explain why they have the same hair and eye color."

Crossing his arms across his chest once more, Inuyasha snarled, "I don't want you to see him anymore."

Shock turning into anger, she hissed indignantly, "Why you jerk! You have no right to tell me who I can see or not! I'm going to continue to see him and there is nothing you can do about it. In fact, he asked me out to lunch and I think I'll take him up on the offer!"

As a dumbfound look spreading over his features, Inuyasha stood in shock for a while, muttering incoherent things before smirking cruelly and spitting, "Oh, I get it! This is some dumb scheme to get me jealous isn't it?"

Blowing a raspberry, Kagome waved him off and said in a monotone voice, "Oh, please, don't flatter yourself." Eyes returning to the flowers, a small smile graced her lips as she traced the edge of a tender petal with one finger.

"I see him because he's nice and interesting and fun to be with. I didn't even know he was your brother until you said so, so obviously this isn't some 'dumb scheme', as you put it."

Sticking his nose in the air, the boy in red turned and headed for the exit, tossing over his shoulder in a biting pitch, "Fine, do what you want. Just don't come crying to me when he leaves you for some prettier broad!"

Huffing in rage, Kagome flipped him the bird and spat in his direction, "You're the last person I would go to, freak!"

Sango shook her head as she watched the familiar scene play out. Ever since Kagome had found out about Kikyo, her meetings with Inuyasha had always gone the same. Things would start off nice enough, until Inuyasha found something he could bitch about. Then the two would commence arguing until Inuyasha left in a pout, insulting poor Kagome.

Considering the fact that they were dubbed 'friends' they certainly did have one of the oddest relationships Sango had ever seen.

**Awe, Sesshou rescues her from the dangerous streets of Tokyo and takes her out for a bite, isn't that nice… **

**PS: A johnny-jump-up is a weed that blossoms. They are actually rather pretty when they do bloom, the dark purple petals and bright yellow center contrast one another splendidly. **

**HEY! HEY YOU! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, HM? YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU REVIEW! Bwahahahahahah! No wait, come back! I didn't mean it, honest! Please review!**


	4. An Afternoon in Heaven

**Ta da! It's chapter four! Once again I apologize, I was away YET AGAIN, yadda, yadda, yadda… Had I been home I can assure you I would have updated within two days. **

**Anyways, a few people have commented on the fact that Kagome got into the car with Sesshomaru … Look peoples, if you were a sexy, twenty-one year old chick would you rather walk hours through Tokyo at night, alone, in heels, while it was raining, or accept a ride from a guy who you sort of knew. I mean lets look at the factors. Sesshomaru is hot… why would someone who's sexy and successful need to rape anyone? Women would be throwing themselves at him!**

**As for accepting the ride from Naraku after he pulled the whole pervert deal, Kagome thought that he would back off after she slapped him, alright? Had she known he was ridiculously drunk and would try to get into her panties, she would have taken her chances on the street! So there. **

"**Blahblah" speech**

'**Blahblah' thought**

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

**Chapter Four: An Afternoon in Heaven **

Straightening her light pink, knee length skirt, Kagome quickly pulled on a beige tank top, one that matched the intricate flower embroidery on her skirt. Slipping into her pink thong sandals, she wiggled her newly pedicured toes and giggled, her body feeling light and giddy. Snatching her small, light pink clutch purse she checked her hair over in the mirror, wanting it to be perfect. It was done in a simple decorative bun, small, pink ornamental flowers laced through it. Her makeup was light, as usual. A coat of cherry lip gloss and a light brush of powder pink eye shadow.

Sitting anxiously on the couch, she rapped her nails against the glass top of her coffee table. Looking across the living room to the sliding doors that lead to her balcony, Kagome watched as a small chickadee pranced along the railing ledge. The silly little bird tilted its head one way, then the other, before flying to land atop the olive and beige colored awning of the umbrella that went with her patio table.

A sudden, strong knock at the door stole her attention away from the twittering little fowl, causing her to jump a little in her seat.

Standing, she straightened her outfit and scampered to the door, smiling when she opened it to find Sesshomaru standing there. He looked fabulous dressed in a casual black button up and jeans.

She had been awaiting this day for an eternity… well, two days to be exact, and was ecstatic that it was finally here. She had been overjoyed when they arranged the date, wondering what, exactly, he had in mind for their quaint little lunch.

Flashing a small smile, Sesshomaru offered her his arm and inquired charmingly, "Shall we?"

Accepting his offer, she looped her arm through his and chirped back, "Of course."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sighing in satisfaction, Kagome set her napkin down and looked across the table to where her date was sitting. His calculating amber orbs hadn't left her once since they had arrived, save the odd time while he was eating.

She blushed a pretty shade of pink and twisted the material of her skirt between her fingers, nervousness coiling in the pit of her belly. Lunch had been delightful. Unlike Naraku, who attempted to win her over by flaunting his money, Sesshomaru had insisted they go to _her_ favorite restaurant.

'Now that,' she thought brightly, 'is what a true gentleman would do.'

So now they sat together in silence, sipping apple martinis in her favorite café. She simply adored the soup they served there.

During their light meal, Kagome had noticed that, upon closer inspection, one could make out the faint outline of what appeared to be a crescent moon on his forehead, as well as two symmetrical slashes on each of his high cheekbones.

These factors only added to the mystery that was Sesshomaru Taisho, making her want to know more about him.

At the same time, Sesshomaru was taking note of certain things he had not seen before, or rather, sensed before. Her soul, pure and untainted as it was, housed an ancient magic, one in which he had not seen in centuries.

So his little librarian was hiding things from him, hm? Or perhaps, she herself did not know of the strength that dwelled within her. It was possible, since so few believed in spiritual powers anymore.

He pondered what her reaction would be, should she ever discover what he was. Would she believe him if he told her, or accuse him of lying? Would she avoid him? He wasn't certain.

He silently cursed the light veil of magic that protected his true form, hiding what he really was from the world. He scoffed. Ages ago, he would have laughed outright at the very thought of shielding his heritage. He, Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, would have been far too proud to even consider the notion.

As time progressed, however, the humans swelled in numbers, their fear leading them to wage war against his kind. The explosive increase in their numbers had taken not only his empire off guard, but that of every demon clan around the world. They were easily overcome, even with their superior strength and speed. And here he was now, hundreds of years from the time he was birthed, hiding himself from human kind. He, along with the remainder of his dwindling kind, was forced to blend with the majority. The proud demon race had faded into nothing but a mere myth.

There were few who remained in their demonic form, most terrorists. They were fools, in his opinion. The humans, weak as they were, were intelligent and, over the years, had created weapons of such horrendous power that all it would take would be the click of a button to completely decimate the entire population of the planet.

He had come to tolerate them, however, not shunning them as he once had. Some he even grew to respect. The little female across from him was a prime example. Not only had she captured his unswayable attention, but she had held his interest as well. Such was not a feat many could accomplish.

She was gorgeous, human or not, and smelled magnificent. Her voice was lilting and soft, delicate. She was a courageous little thing, he had noticed, standing up for not only what she believed in, but her friend's ideals as well. She was loyal, and smart, and fun… what was she doing to him?

Pulling himself out of his thoughts for the woman, he noticed that she was once again staring at his hair. He smirked… but only slightly. _That_ was one aspect of his demonic appearance he refused to hide. His eyes as well. Not only were they a sign of his nobility, but they were a marvelous aspect in intimidation as well. His claws, fangs, markings, and ears, on the other hand, were all characteristics that needed to be cloaked. He could only imagine the scene he would cause should he let his disguise fade even momentarily.

Kagome sighed jealously as she eyed his silky, tinsel strands; their radiant and unusual color shimmering in the quaint lighting of the café. She wanted direly to reach over and stroke the thick mane of wispy platinum locks.

"Kagome."

His strong baritone shook her from her admiring reverie and she turned her gaze to his own, sapphire eyes locking on to unnatural golden ones.

"Perhaps we should get going?"

Sitting up a little straighter, she fumbled with the hem of her shirt and stuttered incoherently, "Oh… um… yeah, I mean, I suppose we should… that is…"

Chuckling inwardly, he offered, "Maybe we could go to the park. It's a beautiful day."

Thankful that he had saved her from embarrassment, she smiled and nodded, standing from her seat while fishing around in her purse for some money. A large, warm hand, however, batted her hand away and closed her purse before resting on the small of her back and leading her toward the exit. Turning to look up at Sesshomaru, she batted her eyes a few times in uncertainty, wondering what he was doing.

Seeing her confusion, he assured her, "It has already been paid for."

Grinning crookedly, she swatted him on the arm and teased, "You spoil me."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome blew a light raspberry as she gazed down onto the rippling surface of the pond. From the corner of her eye, she could see the handsome, tall man who accompanied her leaning against the railing of the bridge beside her, his own eyes fixated on the water below.

Tapping her nails against the wooden railing, she enjoyed the comfortable silence between them, listening to the sounds of nature and taking in the beauty of the park.

Sesshomaru picked at the chipping white paint that covered the railing, his eyes set on the pond while his thoughts were set on Kagome. She was so very odd. He noted that during their walk she had constantly been enthralled by the splendor of Mother Nature, her eyes brightening at the sight of something as simple as a bird or flower.

He found himself wishing sorely that she could have seen what the land was like during his earlier years, before the humans took over. He remembered clearly how magnificent it head been. Everything was green and lush, thick forests and untouched mountains as far as the eye could see. She would have been in heaven.

He smiled a genuine smile for the first time in ages, taking note on just how much he seemed to care for this little onna. He had met her only recently, yet every second he spent with her he found himself wanting to be with her more and more.

Her smile was contagious, her jubilant aura wafting around her like a sweet perfume, embracing anyone in range with its tender, soothing caress. Her laughter and caring nature only made her all the more alluring.

It sickened him to think about someone like _Naraku_ touching such a pure creature. The man reeked of malice and sick, twisted sadism. _He_ didn't deserve someone like her. Kagome needed someone who would treat her with care, someone who would give her the world on a silver platter. Naraku simply was not the caring type. Though he himself had never been one for caring and emotion, the more time he spent in her presence the less absurd the thought of being tender became to him.

Her tinkling giggle made him avert his gaze from the speck of wood that was visible through the paint, turning it to look at whatever she found so amusing.

A tiny green frog was carefully examining one of the stone lawn ornaments that lined the bank of the pond, one that happened to be shaped like a frog. Its bulbous yellow eyes blinked slowly, translucent eyelids sliding shut for only a moment before opening again.

"I think he found a friend," Kagome tittered.

Lifting a brow, Sesshomaru commented dryly, "Indeed." Straightening himself, he looked down at the raven haired female next to him. "You are an odd woman, Kagome Higurashi."

Looking quizzically at him she became slightly defensive and inquired, "And what, pray tell, is so odd about me?"

Smirking at her biting remark, he answered, "You find amusement in the simplest of things, find joy in the most trivial of occurrences. It is unlike your ki… gender." Sesshomaru scolded himself at his little slip up, having almost said 'kind'. Had she picked up on his little mistake, she might have grown curious, and he wasn't sure she was ready to know the truth.

"My gender?" she spluttered indignantly, "That's rather biased of you."

Sniffing, he shrugged and replied, "Not really. Most women are impressed by money, finding amusement only in that which is expensive."

Huffing, she crossed her arms and warned, "Watch what you say, Mister."

Both brows lifting, he explained, "It was merely a compliment, Kagome, I do not see why you are getting so upset."

Blushing a little at her goof, Kagome clasped her hands behind her back and laughed nervously, "Uh… oops, sorry. I thought you were insulting me."

Shaking his hand, he interjected, "Think nothing of it. It was an honest misunderstanding." Spotting the time on his _Rolex_, he sighed and told her, "Though I would love to spend more time with you, my dear, I do have an appointment with a client in an hour."

Face falling a little in disappointment, Kagome nodded and started the walk back to where Sesshomaru had parked his _Jaguar_.

Sensing her sadness, he told her, "I would like it very much if we could go out again. I've been rather busy as of late but I'm sure we can work something out."

Smiling brightly, her glum attitude completely vanishing, Kagome said in a quiet voice, "I would like that."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pulling up along the curb of her apartment building, Sesshomaru shut the car off and stepped out onto the street, shutting the door gently behind him as he made his way around the car to help Kagome from her own seat.

By the time he had gotten around to the passenger side, she had already opened the door and was currently stepping out onto the curb.

That was yet another thing he admired about her. She was independent, not like the rich, spoiled bitches he was used to having on his heels. Unlike them, she didn't expect her date to wait on her hand and foot, though _he_ would have been all the more willing to do so.

Shaking his head at himself for thinking like a love struck pup, he walked her into her apartment and up to her room.

When they arrived at her suite, Kagome turned and looked up at him, a shy smile gracing her lips. She recalled, very well, what had happened the last time they departed and hoped that, by some small chance, this encounter would end in the same way.

Little did she know that Sesshomaru planned on turning up the heat a little. Wasting no time at all, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her lithe little body flush against his, the contours of her miniscule frame molding divinely against his strong form. Flashing her a quick, mischievous grin, he dipped his head down to steal her lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue was relentless as it swept into her delicious mouth and tasted her honeyed depths for a second time, his eager hands wandering the expanse of her back, feeling the delicate arc of her spine as she pressed against him. Her thighs, he noted with much pride, were trembling lightly, and he could feel every second of it from where they were nestled between his legs. Grinding his hips forward as he tilted her head for better access, he pressed his quickly stiffening member into the hollow of her belly, letting a quiet purr rumble through his chest.

Kagome moaned as she felt his solid chest vibrate against her breasts, the sensitive peaks of her hardened nipples tingling at the erotic sensation. She could feel the soft flutter of his eyelashes as they fanned against her cheek, the precise strokes of his long, sinewy tongue as it plundered her willing mouth, the steadily growing bulge that was jabbing her in the abdomen. It was magnificent. No… magnificent didn't even begin to describe the way he made her feel.

Gripping his biceps as he continued to kiss her senseless, Kagome decided to retaliate and rolled her own hips forward, the sudden movement pushing a groan from her silver haired god.

His strong hands settled on her bottom, pressing her more firmly against him. Then, far too soon for her liking, the kiss ended, his lips detaching from hers to skim along her cheek to her ear. His teeth nibbled her lobe gently, his tongue making one quick sweep along the shell of her ear before he purred hotly, "Until next time, Kagome."

She could only manage a very dumb sounding, "Uh-huh," as he released her and headed down the hall toward the elevator. She watched silently as he pressed the button along the wall and waited as the elevator doors slid open.

When he turned his head and flashed her a naughty smirk, she could have melted right then and there. Instead, she settled for a light sigh as her body slumped against the frame of her door.

When he had finally entered the elevator and was no longer in sight, Kagome slowly pulled her keys from her purse, fumbling a little as she tried to get them into the keyhole while still in her passion drunken stupor.

Stumbling into her apartment, she closed the door carelessly and trudged into the living room, flopping down on the couch.

Her lips, which were still slightly swollen, tingled; yearning for the sought after touch that only Sesshomaru could offer.

Her mind, incoherent as it was, could only conjure up a single thought at the time being. 'My gods… that man sure can kiss.'

**My goodness… need a shower. Dammit all to hell! Why isn't Sesshomaru real! Wahhhhhhhh!**

**(Everyone stares incredulously at author while sweatdropping as she bawls like an idiot)**

**(Author composes herself while coughing lightly) **

**Review. **


	5. Demonic Angel

**Dun, dah, dah, dun! Chapter five ladies and gents. I think it's high time that our dear Kagome finds out Sesshomaru's little secret. How will she react? Who knows. You'll have to read to find out.**

"**Blahblah" speech**

'**Blahblah' thought**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…**

**Chapter Five: Demonic Angel**

Rapping his claws against the hard surface of his desk, Sesshomaru's eyes skimmed the page for what seemed to be the millionth time. He simply couldn't concentrate. It was most infuriating. As of late, all of his thoughts lingered around the tiny, midnight haired female he had been seeing.

They had recently been spending more and more time together, each departure seeming more difficult than the one before it. His body, despite his usually unshakable control, yearned for her, longed for the silken caress of her fingers against his skin. Her lips, so delectable, trailing along his chest. The irresistible press of flesh against flesh.

They had been 'seeing' one another, as some called it, though he wasn't sure he would call it dating just yet. He cared for her, that much was certain, and the thought of another male having her drove him into a fit of rage. He wasn't all that sure as to what their relationship was, at the moment, for no verbal confirmations had been made. Were they dating? He didn't know.

A sudden spike of power in the vicinity caused him to pause in his thoughts, his attentions turning to the door where this source of power was heading.

He prepared to place his disguise up, if need be, but halted when he realized who, exactly, the aura belonged to.

Sighing, he awaited the inevitable and unwelcome entrance of his idiotic half-brother. Sure enough, the moron threw the door opened seconds later, spewing obscenities at him before he even had a chance to ask what the whelp wanted. He rarely ever got visits from Inuyasha. The rare occasions in which he did show his disgusting face were due to the fact that he wanted something or was pissed off. He guessed, since Inuyasha wasn't attempting to get into his good graces, that at the moment it was the latter.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, asshole?" the indignant younger sibling hissed.

"I am working, Inuyasha, should you not be as well?"

Oh yes, Inuyasha was most definitely pissed. His human disguise had been shed, leaving in its wake the fuming, brazen hanyou he truly was. His claws twitched anxiously at his sides as he growled, baring his fangs. The triangular, white ears atop his head were flattened, showing his obvious distress.

"Don't give me that shit! I'm not talkin' about what you're doin' right now, I'm talkin' about what you think you're doin' with Kagome!" Inuyasha raged.

Realization washing over him, Sesshomaru plastered on a smug smirk, his voice remaining calm as he inquired, "You know her?"

"Hell yeah, I know her. She's a… friend!"

Lifting a brow, Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone, "Then tell me whelp, why is it so important to you?"

"I don't want her hangin' around dirt bags like you, that's all!" the hanyou shot back, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Chuckling in a mocking fashion, Sesshomaru placed his chin in his palm and replied, "A dirt bag, hn? If I recall properly, hanyou, it is your blood that tarnishes our family name."

"Shut up!" he snarled indignantly, his fists balling at his sides, "Leave Kagome alone, you here me!"

His features hardened slightly, his back straightening as he glared coldly at the outraged inu hanyou before him. "What Kagome and I do during our free time is none of your concern, mutt. Now leave, I haven't the time to listen to your useless prattle."

Growling, Inuyasha once again placed his shield up and turned, stomping out of the office and slamming the door behind him.

Sesshomaru could hear the thunder of his younger brother's footsteps as he stormed down the hall, his rough voice echoing in his ears. He winced as his sensitive hearing picked up Inuyasha's loud proclamation of, "Asshole!"

Grumbling, he moved to pick up his paper when the phone rang. Picking it up, he pulled back slightly when the nasally, high pitched shriek of Yura pierced his eardrums. By gods… the woman was calling to affirm his hair appointment, so why on earth did she find it necessary to talk in such a loud voice. Grunting in response to her inquisition, he set the phone down gently on the hook.

Seconds later, much to his annoyance, the phone rang yet again. Picking it up as calmly as he could, he spoke lowly into the mouthpiece, "Yes?"

Sighing inwardly as he listened to the voice of his retainer blab on the other end of the phone line, Sesshomaru couldn't help the light snarl that spilled form his lips. His mouth twisted into an uncharacteristic scowl, his elongated fangs barred as he grasped the phone a little tighter.

What was the matter with him? Normally he would have never allowed such small trifles to get to him. Yet, despite that fact, he found himself slamming the phone down moments later, abruptly ending the annoying nagging his servant had been initiating. Placing his clenched hands on the desk, he waited a moment, breathing deeply to slow the pounding of his heart.

His eyes were bleeding a fierce shade of red, their normally golden hue traded in for that of crimson. His claws punctured the palms of his hands, staining the otherwise unblemished surface of his desktop in blotches of red.

Then, like a bitch slap from Fate, the annoying electronic device hummed to life once more, buzzing in his ears like the piercing cry of a harpy. Growling loudly, he tried his best not to simply smash the thing to bits as he yanked it off the receiver and snapped into it, "What!"

"Well 'hello' to you too, Sunshine," the cheery voice from the other end replied.

Blinking a few times, the crimson leaking out of his vision, he asked, dumbfounded, "Kagome?"

When she giggled softly on the other end, his mood lightened considerably, the sound of her laughter always brightening his atmosphere.

"Yeah, it's me. Have you had your lunch yet?"

Blinking once more, he stammered, "Uh… no." He mentally gave himself a good whack, wondering why in the hell he was blithering like an idiotic, hormonal teenage boy.

"Great, do you like turkey?" she inquired next.

"I suppose so, why?" he asked in retaliation.

"You'll see," was all she said before she hung up.

He stared blankly at the phone in his hand, surprised that she had hung up. When the soft rapping of knuckles against his door alerted him of her presence, he quickly changed back into his human guise, clasping his hands together as he called out, "Enter."

The tiny onna then did just that, slipping into his office and closing the door behind her. She practically skipped up to the desk before setting down a steaming cup of coffee and a sandwich on his desk.

"Coffee and a sandwich!" she announced, "It's nothing phenomenal, but it'll do for a light lunch."

When she pulled out her own, he smirked a little and picked up his coffee, taking a whiff of it.

"Black," she told him, "just like you like it."

"Indeed," he commented, sipping it lightly.

As he regarded her silently, he thanked the heavens for sending her to him. It seemed as though she showed up right when he needed her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome shivered a little as she looked up the street, her eyes searching for a taxi. Finding none in sight, she continued on, trudging down the street in her heels. She sorely wished that Sesshomaru would pull up in his _Jaguar_ again and save her the walk home. But alas, Fate was a cruel mistress.

She and Sango had had a splendid time at the club, Miroku providing the majority of the night's entertainment, at Sango's expense of course. The poor girl never got a break. Inuyasha hadn't come, though they had invited him. Kouga was there, however, though he had been preoccupied the entire night thanks to a red headed fan girl named Ayame.

Kagome silently sent out a prayer of blessing to the girl, for she had saved her from another night of tiresome slapping and yelling. The club had been particularly full that night, the DJ doing a wonderful job at music selection. She had enjoyed herself.

Sesshomaru, sadly, hadn't been able to come along either, for he had said he was working late that night.

Realizing she was walking down the same street that his building was on, she looked around, smiling when she found the tall, sleek skyscraper only blocks away. Along the top floor a light shone from the office she knew to be his. Apparently, he was still working.

Kagome tensed when she heard the steady fall of footsteps behind her, turning her head only a little to find someone, a man, following her.

'Now, now, Kagome,' she scolded herself, 'lets not jump to conclusions. He might just be going the same way as you are.'

She looked up the sidewalk and, not seeing anyone else, began a faster pace, hoping that she was right in her assumption. Where were the people? Normally Tokyo was teeming with life at all times. Now, however, the streets were frightfully bare. When she heard the man behind her pick up his own pace as well, she sped up yet again.

'Oh gods he _is_ following me,' she screamed mentally. Remembering the building, she chanted, 'If I can reach there I should be safe. I hope the doors aren't locked. With my luck, they probably will be.'

Breaking out into a run, Kagome made for the front doors of Taisho Corporation, praying she would reach them.

Just as she reached the block that the building was situated on, a strong arm slid around her waist, bringing her to a rough halt. She would have screamed, but the abrupt stop had pushed the wind from her lungs, successfully silencing her for the time being. Regaining her wind, she drew in a breath to cry out when a large, sweaty hand clamped over her mouth.

The stranger pulled her harshly into an alley, shoving her up against the brick wall and grabbing her roughly. Her screams were muffled by his palm, which reeked of cigarettes and vodka. Tears pricked her eyes as he continued to grope her, his rancid breath wafting against her cheek.

"Well you're a pretty lil' thing aren't ya?" he slurred.

Shaking her head, Kagome tried fruitlessly to push him away. His strength, much to her surprise, was not affected by his drunkenness. Something wasn't right. His eyes, their deep shade of violet, began to shimmer, almost glowing purple in the dim lighting of the alley. His nails were sharp, she noted, but it was odd. They didn't feel like nails that hadn't been clipped. In fact, they felt perfectly smooth, their tips coming to dangerous points. Like claws. When he smirked, she blanched. His canines were a little too sharp for her liking.

His hand, the one that was not occupied with covering her mouth, lifted the hem of her shirt, pulling it up so he could grab her bra clad breast.

Panic swirling through her mind she did the one thing she could think of. She bit him… hard.

His harsh cry rang through her ears as well as the street, his hand instantly leaving her mouth. Using the moment of freedom to her advantage, she screamed, "Someone help me!"

A harsh slap was her reward, sending her sprawling out onto the filth covered ground. The man was on her in a second, lips curled up in a snarl. There was no doubt about it now, the man had fangs. Not just overly sharp canines, but fangs; fangs that seemed to be getting bigger by the second.

"Fuckin' human bitch! You'll pay for that! When I'm finished with you, you're dead!" he roared from his spot above her, his hands trapping hers and pushing her jean skirt up past her hips.

'Did he just call me a _human_ bitch? Well what else would I be? Something is not right here. If he isn't human… what is he?' Kagome's mind screamed. She tugged furiously at her hands, trying to free herself from his grip.

When she saw him begin to unzip his pants, her level of fear skyrocketed. 'No, he can't! Oh gods please no!'

Suddenly the weight on her chest was lifted, and a loud yelp echoed through the alley. Kagome looked up to find the tall, imposing silhouette of someone standing before her, his back to her.

Her attacker regained his feet from the spot in which he had fallen, his right arm bleeding profusely. He growled, actually growled, baring his freakish fangs yet again.

Her savior growled in return, the hand at his left side beginning to glow an eerie green. Kagome noticed that he too had claw tipped fingers. Who was he?

When a sliver of light from the streetlamps caught his hair, Kagome gasped, recognition striking her. There was only one person she knew with long hoary locks like _that_. Sesshomaru.

"Bastard," the enraged inu demon growled, "how dare you lay your filthy hands on her."

The drunken stranger chuckled, a sound filled with cruelty and malice. "So sorry mate, I just couldn't help myself. She looks so damn fine, and I was lookin' for a good, tight fuck tonight."

Huffing, Sesshomaru lifted his green tipped hand, knuckles cracking as he stated with an eerie calm, "You should have found your sick pleasures elsewhere, lowlife, for this mistake will cost you your life."

Kagome gasped as blood spewed from the deep laceration in the man's chest, a stray droplet landing not far from where she was lying. A long, glowing strand of something disappeared into the tip of Sesshomaru's fingers, returning from whence it came.

When he turned, her breath caught in her throat, her fear beginning anew. His usually stoic, amber eyes were a blazing shade of red, not unlike the color of the blood he had just spilt. When he approached her, she skittered back a little, not sure if she could trust him.

Sensing her discomfort, Sesshomaru placed his magic barrier up once again and knelt in front of her, sliding his arms under her and lifting her to his chest.

Her world began to dim as she stared up into the face of her savior, wonder shining in her eyes. "Sesshou…" she mumbled, "you came." And then all went black.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Moaning groggily as unwanted sunshine penetrated her heavy eyelids, Kagome turned over to block out the light. Her attempt, however, was thwarted when she ran into something hard.

Cracking an eye open, she stared at the offending obstacle that had failed her attempt, trying to figure out what it was through the blurry haze that lingered in her mind.

"How do you feel?"

The strong, smooth voice gave her the answer as she turned her head up to gaze at a very amused looking Sesshomaru. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she murmured, "Fine," while lifting herself up and looking around. She was in a very well lavished bedroom, one of incredible size. The king sized bed she lay in was most definitely not hers, which lead her to ask, "Where am I?"

"You are in my home. I brought you here after you fainted last night."

She nodded, looking back at Sesshomaru, who was lying on the bed beside her. He had saved her. "Wow," she chuckled, "looks as though I've got myself a real live hero."

She thought back, 'Last night I… almost got raped. He saved me. How… how did he get there so fast? And his eyes… they were red.'

Remembering how the other man had most definitely not been human, she asked timidly, "Sesshomaru, what exactly happened last night? You were… well, different."

Sighing, he supposed that now was a good a time as any to reveal to her his secret. Sitting up, he placed on a firm mask, looking straight ahead as he asked, "Do you believe in demons, Kagome?"

She gasped at the unexpected question, blinking several times before stammering, "I don't know. I never did before but now…"

Turning to face her, he explained, "I am going to show you something that very few get to see, Kagome. You must promise me that you will never tell anyone of this."

She nodded meekly, which was all he seemed to need. She watched in awe as he closed his eyes, opening them several seconds later to gaze down at her.

'His face', she thought in wonderment, 'it's the marks I saw before, only now they are much more noticeable.'

The moon shaped outline on his forehead had become a deep blue crescent, and the stripes on his cheeks were filled in with a stunning shade of magenta. Along the tops of his eyelids, a light line of red was just barely visible. His ears, she found, were now pointed.

Remembering what she had seen last night, she looked down to his hands, finding claws. When he opened his mouth a little she could see fangs, not unlike the ones the stranger from last night had, peeking from the corners of his lips.

This new Sesshomaru frightened her somewhat, but thrilled her at the same time. All in all his appearance was, to her, very erotic. "Wow," was all she managed to get out.

He lifted a brow at that, surprised at how well she was taking this. "So, what now?"

"What do you mean," she asked confusedly.

"Now that you know what I am, what will you do?"

She thought a moment, a bit baffled at the question. What would she do? After a slight pause, she replied, "I don't know. I mean, things can stay the same… can't they? I don't want anything to change between us."

He smiled then, grateful that she was so accepting of this. "It doesn't bother you?"

She blushed a little, averting her eyes as she confessed, "It doesn't bother me at all. In fact, I think it's kind of sexy."

Both brows lifted at that remark, a quick look of shock slipping over his features before a grin replaced it. "Is that so?"

Growling a little in his native tongue, he rolled over so that he was hovering over her on all four, his eyes narrowing while his lips lifted in a seductive smile.

The naughty, feral look he was giving her excited her all the more. When he leaned over and licked her neck, she shivered violently, the tiny tremor racking her body. The feeling of his fangs grazing her delicate earlobe was one of the most amazing things she had ever experienced; a soft moan escaped her lips.

"So, what kind of demon are you?" she asked shyly.

"I am a member of the inu clan and, if it would interest you, I am also the rightful ruler of the western regions of Japan. Hundreds of years ago, I was referred to as Sesshomaru-sama by demon and human alike. I am the most powerful being in the country."

Kagome was speechless. Not only had she hooked herself a sexy demon, she had hooked herself a Lord to boot.

Chuckling low in his throat, he added, "There are other positive aspects of being demon, of course, aside from what you have witnessed."

Batting her eyelashes at him, she inquired, "And what might those be?"

"We have impeccable strength and speed," he informed her, "and our stamina is unmatchable. Yes, a demon can go through _hours_ of physical exercise without rest. Higher ranking demons, such as myself, can go for days."

She gasped as she felt his need, hard and warm, pressing into her thigh as he bore some of his weight down on her.

"Another positive trait, one in which is very common in the inu breed, is that we are very, _very_ well endowed," he purred into her ear, his silky voice dropping an octave.

Mewling as he ground his stiff member against her pulsing core, Kagome cooed back, "So it would seem."

**Oh gawd… cliffie! Gee whiz Sesshou was getting a little kinky there, huh? Oh my… naughty, naughty Sesshou. But hell, I don't think anyone's complaining. Am I right?**

**Ahahahahahaha…… yummy lemon coming up in the next chapter! **

**Review, all you wonderful people!**


	6. A Taste of Youkai

**LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON. **

**Yes indeed the next chapter is here, and did I mention that it was one big LEMON! **

"**Blahblah" speech**

'**Blahblah' thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but boy do I own this superior lemon!**

**Chapter Six: A Taste of Youkai**

The delicious tang of her honeyed lips set his blood aflame, his aching cock twitching with its need to be inside of her, and fill her to the brim. Her hands, her wonderfully skilled hands, were working his shirt up over his head before tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Her blunt human nails scraped across the swell of his pectorals, trailing down over the chiseled plain of his abdomen. Her shy mews of delight pleased him beyond anything he had ever known, the frantic writhing of her body beneath him only succeeding in making him grow harder still.

Kagome squeaked in shock as she felt a single claw trail over her aching nipple through the material of her top and bra. His soft, pale lips were nothing short of heavenly as they continued to kiss her senseless. His sharp canines nipped and tugged her lower lip, suckling it into his mouth. Their sharp edges pierced the delicate flesh along the inside of said lip, his greedy tongue lapping at the fresh blood that welled to the surface.

The slight prick she felt only made her moan in ecstasy, the erotic mixture of pain and pleasure something she had never experienced before.

When he pulled back and licked his lips clean of her blood, she couldn't help the small spike of anxious fear that coursed through her.

"You're delicious, pet," he cooed silkily, his tongue continuing its endeavor along the line of her jaw and up to her ear, where it dipped into the small cavern only to retreat a second later. His fangs bit down into the fleshy lobe of her ear, once again drawing blood. The amount was meager, but it was enough to set his youkai blood a boil, the furious beating of his heart echoing in his ears, matching the beat of the heart that fluttered so rapidly below him.

His hands skimmed over the soft flesh of her stomach, sliding under her shirt and pushing it over her breasts to bunch along her collarbone. The small clip at the front of her strapless bra was quickly released and the confounded contraption was discarded.

His eyes took in the light blush adorning her cheeks and chest, which he found rather charming as well as intriguing. The taunting rise and fall of her breasts called to him, the delectable mounds rising up to him as if offering themselves. It only lasted a moment though, before they quickly fell again, teasing him, luring him.

With a single, expert claw, he flicked the tip of one hardened nipple, grinning as she cried out in desperation. Licking the tip of his finger, he pressed it against the other little peak, drawing a slow circle around it but never truly touching it. He then withdrew, bringing his lips only centimeters from the now wet bead. Smirking playfully, he blew lightly on it, chuckling when she arched up and cried out for him.

When he saw her hands reach down to touch her self, he quickly halted their attempt, drawing them both into a single, large claw. "Uh, uh, uh…" he scolded her, wagging a finger in her face, "Now, now, Kagome, you must behave."

With that he unbuckled his belt and slid it from its confines, looping it around her hands and through the elaborate headboard of his bed.

Tugging fruitlessly at her binds, Kagome whimpered in desperation as Sesshomaru repositioned him self above her, continuing on with his torture.

She bit her lip hard, trying to take her mind off of the searing pain she felt in her nipples as his claws circled them, being careful to never quite touch the tips. The bastard had even thwarted her attempts of self gratification. He was teasing her so badly and she wanted nothing more than to feel some form of sweet friction against the poor neglected peaks.

Thrusting her chest upward, she whined, "Sesshomaru… please."

Looking down at her from his dominating position atop her, his face took on a cold look as he ordered, "Say it."

Whimpering, she tried again, a little more frantically, "Please!"

"No, no," he corrected, "I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you beg for it."

Eyes widening, Kagome drew in a shaky breath. Never before had she been with such a sexually dominating male. It was frightfully exciting. Her voice dropping to a whisper, she gasped, "Oh please… please touch me. I need you."

Lifting a brow, Sesshomaru pressed his claws into her belly, trailing them up slowly, "Here?" he teased. When she shook her head, his fingers continued their escapade, moving into the valley of her ripe young breasts. "Here then?"

Again she shook her head, this time thrusting her chest up once more. His lips curled into a cruel smirk, his eyes never leaving hers as his clawed fingertips tickled the flesh of her breasts, tracing every inch of them except that of which she desired.

"Perhaps here?"

Crying out in desperation, Kagome pleaded, "Damn you, Sesshomaru, just touch me! Please, I'm begging you!"

Grin widening, he lowered his lips to hover only a breath from hers, whispered, "I think I know what my pet needs."

Her breath caught in her throat as he lowered his lips to her nipple. His slow, prolonged exhale wafted across the screaming little bud like a feathery caress, only worsening her need.

"Here," he purred before brutally attacking her large breasts with his teeth and tongue and lips. He took hold of the other, neglected nipple between his thumb and the knuckle of his index finger, rolling it sensually.

Kagome screamed at the jolt of sensation, the sudden burst of feeling surging down her spine to pool between her legs, causing her to buck with frantic need. Clenching her thighs together, she wriggled her hips, trying to create some sort of friction. The man hadn't even touched her down there and already she felt as though she was going to cum.

Sesshomaru grinned as he suckled one tiny, rosy peak, tweaking and flicking the other with his claws. Her responses to him were so very intense. His youkai howled its need from within, demanding that he fulfill her and gain his own pleasure in doing so.

'Not yet,' he chastised, 'not until she is squirming beneath me and screaming for me to take her.'

Letting out a desperate mewl as he detached his lips from her breast, she looked up at him with pleading eyes, her breath coming in heavy pants. Opening her legs, she lifted one to hook around his hip trying desperately to get what she needed.

Smiling slyly down at her, he traced her curves with his fingers, stopping once he reached the bottom of her skirt. Continuing his little trek, only this time in the opposite direction, he hiked the jean cloth up past her hips, gazing hungrily at her black panties, drenched in her feminine juices. Licking his lips, he grabbed hold of the straps and carefully pulled the cloth down her legs and over her feet, dangling it from a single claw as he teased, "My, my, you're rather wet, Kagome. Do I excite you that much?"

Not able to answer, she could only stare at the offending black cloth swaying lazily from his finger, the proof of her arousal coating it in a sticky, clear mess.

Bringing the cloth to hang in front of his face, Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet smell of her divine honey. The sugary smell called to him, making his taste buds cry out in want. Oh… he was far from finished. He could hardly wait to plunge his tongue into her slick folds and sample her essence first hand.

Her pliant, tiny little form writhed under his much larger one, her small waist twisting this way and that as she eased her body toward him, tilting her hips up a little in a silent plea.

Humming in a pleased fashion, he dipped his head lower, flinging her panties to the side as his breath fanned against her core. Her fresh little pussy looked absolutely delicious, her lips free of any hair save the small, well groomed patch that rested just above it.

Yelping as his claws caressed her nether lips; Kagome bit her lip and tried her hardest to remain still, wanting so badly to just thrust herself into his face. Once again, repeating the torture he had on her breasts, he traced only the lips of her flower, never once dipping in or finding the sacred pearl that lay hidden within those folds.

Grinning as her clit became visible from under its protective hood, Sesshomaru spread the lips of her womanhood and darted his tongue out, trailing it along her entrance up to the little pleasure button.

Practically screaming as his mouth latched onto her aching clit, she balled her hands into tight fists, wishing desperately that they were free from their bonds. The need to buck up became too intense and so she jarred her hips forward, mewling as he sucked her harder.

Placing a single, long finger at her entrance, Sesshomaru retracted his claws and plunged it into her, relishing in the sound of her scream as well as the tight, molten heat that clamped onto his digit. Retreating slowly, he repeated the motion, speeding up slightly with every forward thrust of his hand.

She gasped when he added a second finger, stretching her. It had been some time since she had last gone to bed with a man, the unfamiliar sensation of having something inside of her sparking the dormant flames of passion that had dwelled within her for so long.

Picking up his tempo, Sesshomaru curled his expert fingers inside of her, groaning when he felt her aura spike and smelt the proof of her climax. Her voice was shaky as she let out a long moan and he removed his fingers from her, detaching his lips from her pink little pearl. He eyed her glistening folds and the divine honey that was leaking so freely from them. Flicking his tongue out, he grunted quietly when her miraculous tang met his taste buds. Throwing away any further notions of tormenting her further, he placed his hands on her thighs and buried his face in her center, his long, pink tongue spearing into her. He moaned in abandon as he drank up every drop of her sweet, nectar, thinking just how superb she tasted.

Kagome squirmed under him as he gave her clit a final flick, lifting himself over her to gaze down at her flush form.

Sighing inwardly as he took in the sight of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, Sesshomaru simply stayed in his current position, amber orbs blazing with unbridled desire for the onna before him. Her hair, the truest of black, was fanned out around her, the odd wisp plastered to her face or neck, curling slightly. Her cheeks were flush, her addictive lips opened as she panted softly. Her long, dark lashes fanned out against her cheek as they fluttered, her cerulean gaze currently hidden from his appreciative gaze. A long, swan like neck molded nicely into her feminine shoulders, her dainty arms and hands shaking, still bound to the headboard. Her large, creamy breasts bounced lightly with her breaths, the dark, rosy peaks standing erect. A small waist and flat stomach writhed pitifully as she attempted to regain her breath from the explosive orgasm he had blessed her with. The delightful swell of her voluptuous hips separated into two, seemingly endless legs; legs that were smoother than Egyptian cotton. Between those beautiful, willowy legs, her feminine flower dripped with her arousal for him, beckoning him to join with her… begging for him to thrust his large, hard cock into her again and again until she was crying out in blissful agony, his name spilling from her lips like a mantra.

"Sesshomaru."

Her sudden whisper of his name brought him from his revere of her, his eyes flitting to her brilliant silvery ones.

She inhaled shakily, exhaling slowly and asking, "Please undo my hands. I want so badly to touch you."

Smirking, he complied with her wishes, snapping the belt with a single flick of his wrist. Grasping the bunched material of her shirt, he lifted it the rest of the way off, shucking her skirt next.

Standing, he unbuttoned his pants slowly sliding the zipper down and grinning as he noted her eyes following his hand's every movement. Snagging the waistband of both his pants and boxer-briefs, he pushed them over his lean hips and down his legs, stepping out of them completely and removing his socks as well. Rising to his full height, he allowed her a full view of his god like body.

Gasping as he exposed all of himself to her eyes for the first time, she stared blatantly at him, taking note of just how perfect he truly was. His body was long and lean, chiseled to a tee. The thickly corded muscle of his neck stretched into his broad shoulders, the swell of his biceps narrowing down into that of his forearms. His hands, large and deadly, adorned two perfect magenta stripes on either wrist, his fingers twitching as his claws lengthened back to their normal form. His chest, broad and hairless, protruded only slightly, not enough to make him look overly built. The tightly bunched clusters of muscle that lay over his ribs constricted, the momentary flex causing his abs to become even more well defined. The hard surface of his lower torso was penetrated by the small dip of his naval, the slanting muscles that slid off his hips adorning their own set of stripes. His thighs and calves were perfectly formed, hard and lean, just like the rest of him.

Heart leaping into her throat as her gaze befell the only part of his anatomy she had yet to examine, Kagome awed at his size, remembering that none of the men she had been with had even come close to _that_.

Much like his stance, his long, thick member stood completely erect, proudly displayed for her to see. Jutting up from a thatch of silvery curls, the long column of his penis was flushed with color, the tip of his thick, mushroomed head glistening with a drop of pre cum.

The couple remained silent for a moment longer, each inspecting the others bodies with admiration. The two godly figures gazed then into one another's eyes; like Aphrodite and Narcissus, both glowed with ethereal beauty.

Stalking slowly toward her, Sesshomaru lowered himself onto the bed, crawling over her like a great predator. The timid squeak she gave when he brushed the tip of his arousal against her thigh made him snicker.

Sliding the entire length of his shaft against her entrance, he pulled back slightly to watch as he withdrew, a string of her clearish honey trailing from the tip of his arousal to her core.

Her hands slowly and nervously reached up to caress his chest, her fingers splaying over his pectorals before moving around to explore his broad back. As he slid himself against her once more, a tight, male nipple came into view and she lifted her body from the mattress. With a flick of her tongue, she gave said nipple a tender stroke before pinching it between her teeth.

Grunting at the unexpected sensation, Sesshomaru looked down at the top of her head as she began to plant kisses across his chest. Smirking, he rose up off of her and looped an arm under her back, lifting her to him. Using nimble hands, he turned her around so her back was to his chest and pushed her onto her hands and knees.

"What are you…?" she began to ask until she felt him lean over her, pressing his manhood against her entrance.

"An appropriate position for a dog and his bitch, don't you agree?" When she gasped, he resumed sliding his member along her opening, murmuring hotly into her ear, "I can't wait to bury myself in your tight little cunt."

Gasping, she fisted her hands into the sheets below her, biting her lip when one of his hands cupped her breast and began to fondle it lovingly.

"Oh… Sesshou, please. I need you… inside of me," she pleaded, bucking her hips backward.

"Patience, little one," he told her, "all in due time."

He continued to rock against her, his shaft now slick with her juices. Growling in delight, he brushed the flowing mane of black silk over her shoulder, worshipping the soft skin of her neck with small nips and kisses. Sucking hard on her fluttering pulse, he pulled back and smirked at the darkening mark he had left.

Mewing in apprehension as she felt him spread her cheeks, Kagome lifted one hand to grasp the headboard, knowing that she was probably in for a great deal of pain.

The pulsing sting of him driving into her never came, however. Instead, she felt the thick tip of his cock slide past her lips into her tight cavern with delicate slowness. Inch by inch he worked himself into her until he was fully sheathed, his chest pressing against her back as he panted heavily.

The pain was slight, a mere ache between her legs as she gasped for air. He was so very large and imposing within her. Feeling him shudder against her, she asked, "Are you alright?"

His reply was a throaty growl and the hiss of, "You're so damn tight."

Blushing, Kagome looked over her shoulder into his blazing amber eyes, her body rocking backward.

Teeth grinding together, Sesshomaru swallowed heavily as she pushed into him, signaling her readiness. Lifting himself so that he was kneeling behind her as opposed to leaning over her, his eyes traveled from her soft, round bottom up her spine, taking in the beautiful profile of her face as she turned to look up at him.

Again she pushed back, this time with a little more force. Cocky grin returning, Sesshomaru chuckled and spanked her on the rump with one large hand, loving how she jumped when he did so. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, pet, you're being rather naughty. Do you need another spanking or are you going to cooperate and let this Sesshomaru do as he wishes?"

She grumbled and nodded a little, her bum still stinging from his hard slap.

"Perfect," was all he said before he pulled out and rammed back into her, the wet slap of flesh on flesh accompanied by her startled screech. "Again?" he inquired.

Panting, she nodded and whispered, "Again."

Smiling down at her, he repeated his actions, pulling back only to drive back into her. Quirking a brow, he awaited her response.

Seeing the slight lift of his regal silver brow, she pleaded, "Again… again!"

Flashing her a toothy, lopsided grin, he grasped her hips even more tightly and began a furious pace inside of her, his cock aching with pleasurable pain as he surged forward over and over, loving her little squeaks of delight as he banged her.

Kagome allowed her head to loll forward, her whole body being jarred back and forth as Sesshomaru's firm grip guided her hips, impaling her on him again and again. Clenching her muscles, she was rewarded with a loud snarl from the youkai behind her, his feral proclamation of pleasure further increasing her own ecstasy.

Knowing he could not take much more, Sesshomaru picked up his pace yet again, slamming into her at an inhuman speed, growling with delight as he heard her cry of release, her wet walls constricting around his throbbing manhood and shuddering with the intensity of her orgasm. A new wave of molten heat surrounded him, squishing as he continued to pound into her hot pussy. The warm juices poured from her center and down the insides of her thighs, coating the front of his thighs as well as he pressed himself against her.

Pupils narrowing into tiny pinpricks, Sesshomaru began to purr, a noise that bubbled up in his chest until, with a sudden crescendo, he was howling loudly; snarling and gnashing his teeth as her sweet sheath milked his throbbing cock.

The triumphant roar from the man above her shook Kagome somewhat, her mind thinking that _that_ was the most satisfying sound she had ever heard. The heat of his hot demonic seed spilling into her made her moan; the rippling aftershocks of her orgasm slowly waning.

She could feel the flexing of his hips as he resumed thrusting into her, his strokes jerky and shallow as he came inside of her.

Seconds later, he pulled out with a 'pop' of air and flipped her over. Kagome gaped up at her lover, shivering as she took in his glowing red eyes and lengthened fangs. When he gave her a sharp bark, she squeaked, spreading her legs a little to grant him access.

When he gave a little 'woof' and climbed back over her, she sighed, having been frightened for a moment. The warm bulk of his body covered hers and soon she felt the weight of his still hard cock penetrate her once more.

She understood now. This feral, animalistic element of him was his so called 'inner youkai', as her grandfather had taught her, the part of him that only surfaced when his more primal emotions took control. She had seen it last night when he killed her attacker and it was back again now, surfaced through their throws of passion. Though it had scared her before, now she couldn't help but find it exhilarating.

So, for a second time that night, she explored the back of her youkai lover as he claimed her.

**Pant, pant, pant… oh lordy, lordy! I have to wipe off my computer screen it's all fogged up from THAT heat.**

**Bwahahaha, the long awaited lemon. I surely hope you enjoyed that folks! There's more to come, don't you worry.**

**Review and tell me how I did on this chapter. If you have any suggestions, feel free to offer them.**

**PS: My other fanfic, 'Roommates', has been moved under Nar/Kag instead of Sess/Kag. I've gotten a few review saying it was more of a Nar/Kag fic than Sess/Kag, and, after reading through it I have to agree.**


	7. Business Arrangements

**This chapter contains lemon, people! That is the warning for those of you who are offended, yadda, yadda, yadda. If anyone actually is offended by lemon here, may I ask why the hell you are reading a romance under the M category? M as in Mature? Hello! That's like pressing a big red button that reads, 'Do Not Push Button!' **

**Anyways…**

"**Blahblah" speech**

'**Blahblah' thoughts**

**Disclaimer: You all know very well, so don't even ask!**

**Chapter Seven: Business Arrangements**

Waking just before noon the next morning, Kagome was both surprised at how long she had slept in as well as disappointed to find that the warmth of Sesshomaru's large body was not present. Willing herself out of bed, she wrapped the sheet about herself, shielding her naked form from the cool morning breeze that wafted in through the balcony.

On a dresser next to the bed, Kagome found a sheet of paper with Sesshomaru's unrivaled script printed across it.

_Kagome,_

_I apologize for having left you like this, but something urgent came up at work and I was needed. I considered waking you but decided against it. You looked too peaceful. You may remain at my home until I return, though I'm not certain how long I will be gone. If it is your wish to return to your apartment, I instructed my limousine driver to take you home, in which case I will call you after I am finished work. _

_Sesshomaru_

Sighing at his expertly written message, she glanced around the room, locating her scattered clothing. Collecting the pieces, she quickly changed and decided that she would go home. She didn't have a change of clothing, after all, and felt that borrowing some of his wouldn't be appropriate.

So now, fully dressed, she came to the decision that she would explore his room first. She hadn't had very much time to do so last night since she had been… ahem… preoccupied.

Eyes flitting firstly to the bed in which she had lain in last night, Kagome was at awe. The size was enormous, larger than most regular king sized beds. 'I wonder if it's custom made,' she thought bemusedly. The detailed curves and carvings of the headboard not only made her marvel at the beauty of it, but blush in remembrance as well. The mattress was covered in many silk pillows, all in shades of silver, white, and blue. The covering was a sapphire blue, silk sheet, along with a white and blue striped fur pelt. 'Exotic,' she hummed, 'I wonder what kind of animal it's form? A demon perhaps?'

Shifting her gaze elsewhere, Kagome found that, though the room was sparsely furnished, it was very elegant and well done. The enormous space of the room alone was proof enough of his wealth. It was near the size of her entire apartment.

A mahogany desk sat in the right corner, a large, matching bookshelf behind it. In the left corner, a tall mahogany bureau stood. On the side of the bed she was currently standing on, a simple, elegantly crafted nightstand sat. On the other side was a large, cushy looking blue armchair.

Directly across from the bed, on the other side of the room, a wide, elaborate fireplace was crafted, a large rug stretched before it, one that matched the fur blanket on the bed.

The walls were decorated with several, exquisite paintings, some fairly new while others looked as though they had been made centuries ago.

Along the wall, across from the balcony, a large set of double doors stood, imposing with their massive height. She assumed that they lead to the hall. To the right of those doors, another, single door stood. Approaching it, she opened it cautiously, surprised at how heavy it was. The contents of the adjoining room made her gasp, her eyes going wide in jealous admiration. Two walls, each line with rack upon rack of expensive clothing, stretched a good ten feet before meeting the back wall, which was lined with shoes. 'Damn this man has an enormous wardrobe!' she squealed in shock.

Exiting after she had skimmed through some of his clothing, she moved next to the door on the left of the double doors. What she found in this room made her gasp even more dramatically than she had upon seeing the wardrobe. A bathroom, large and decorative, spanned out before her eyes, its size rivaling the space of her living room and kitchen. Unlike most bathrooms, this one lacked a bath or shower. In their place, a huge, natural hot spring sat at the back of the room, tropical foliage budding up along both sides, a great waterfall jutting out from the wall. Steam rose up of the glistening surface of the spring, filling the room with a pleasant, earthy scent. Shelves upon shelves of bathing supplies lined the walls, scented candles and incense scattered around the room. A spotless sink stood along one wall, its length spanning for a good six feet, a large mirror accompanying it. A few, various items were scattered neatly across the countertop, including cologne, a brush, toothpaste, floss, and other such objects.

She marveled at the man's ability to keep his living quarters clean, unless of course he had servants to do so for him. 'More than likely,' she mused.

Turning to the opposite wall, she gave an admiring and awed, "Wow," as she gazed at the large fish tank that went acted as an extension of the wall, stopping where an opening the width of a regular doorway dipped in to what appeared to be a small stall like space. Padding over to it, she gazed behind it to find the toilet sitting neatly against the back, between the wall and fish tank.

Having seen enough of the monstrous bathroom, she left it as well, quickly sweeping the room with a final glance before exiting through the large double doors. They were heavy, much heavier than that of the other two she had opened. It took quite a bit of her effort to heave a single door open, an equal amount to close it.

After navigating through the long, seemingly endless halls, she found her way to the main floor, where she asked a servant to direct her to the exit.

The limousine, as promised, sat outside, awaiting her should she need a ride. Giving the driver directions, she hopped in and sighed at the luxurious atmosphere. The man certainly did like to live large. Another blush settled across her cheeks. 'Very… very large,' she mentally reminded herself.

One quick shower later, Kagome was dressed and heading downtown, currently heading to visit a certain silver haired businessman, but not before stopping to grab a coffee for him and a tea for herself. She intended on thanking him for a wonderful night.

Shuffling nervously in her seat, she wondered if she had under dressed in her form fitting blue jeans and tight, black t-shirt. 'He always looks so damn regal and perfect,' she mused bitterly, 'I can't help but feel anxious and self conscious when I'm around him.'

The moment her superb aroma permeated the air, Sesshomaru tensed and let out a throaty groan. The woman's mere scent drove him into desire, the smell reminding him of what had occurred the night before. He could hear the light, lilting sound of her musical voice as she greeted his secretary, Ayame. Apparently, from the friendly conversation they were engaging in, they knew one another from somewhere. After a while, he heard her approach, her steady footsteps sounded in his ears, her fluttering heartbeat doing nothing to ease his own pounding heart… nor the pulsing of another, very active organ.

Her smell only increased tenfold as she opened the door after a timid knock, poking her head in.

"May I come in?" she asked timidly as she eyed the grey, Armani suit he wore, feeling as though she was _definitely _under dressed.

He nodded briskly and told her to shut the door behind her, watching as her hips swayed teasingly during her movements. The shirt she wore practically begged to be ripped off so that he could plunder her delicious, soft breasts. She sat across from him, handing him his coffee and sipping her own tea.

They sat in silence as they drank, Kagome speaking up first, once her tea was nearly finished.

"I wanted to thank you, for last night… for everything. You saved me and… well… I don't know what might have happened had you not come to my rescue."

Lifting a hand, he chastised softly, "You should not think of the negative things that could have occurred, Kagome. You are safe and alive, that is all that matters."

Smiling warmly at the stoic looking inu youkai across from her, Kagome looked down at her cup, swirling its contents back and forth.

Remembering the question that had plagued her earlier, she asked timidly, "So, Sesshomaru, since demons are real, does that mean the holy powers and mikos are too?"

Nodding, he took a quick whiff of air, affirming his belief that she was a miko, and stated, "You, yourself hold spiritual energy inside of you. Did you not know this?"

Shaking her head, Kagome admitted, "No, I had no idea. My grandpa always went on about how he thought I was a miko but I just thought he was being a senile old man. I couldn't even sense your demonic aura. Some miko I am. The only thing I noticed was a light outline of your marking before."

He quirked a brow. "You could see them?"

"Well, not really, just an outline. They looked like faded scars."

He hummed in thought, informing her, "Your powers are not completely dormant then. No one has ever been able to see even a trace of them. The concealing spell I wear is a very potent one. Only the strongest of priests and priestesses could possibly see past it."

Looking rather speechless, she stammered, "I was lucky I guess."

Shaking his head, he explained, "I could smell a vast amount of uncovered power in you when we first met, but never said anything. I assumed that, since you are relatively smart for a human, if I said anything you would become suspicious of my own abilities. No ordinary person can sense power, after all."

Shifting, she nodded once, sighing as she asked, "So is there any way I can learn more about these powers?"

Thinking, Sesshomaru volunteered, "I may not be a priest, but I should be able to help you tap into your spirit magic. At least that way you will be able to sort out who is human and who is not. I can teach you the basics of healing as well, if you like."

Nodding vigorously, Kagome smiled and chirped, "I would like that."

"I will have my secretary run off a copy of my schedule for you then. That way you can contact me during my free time if you would like to practice."

Beaming, she concluded, "You're great, Sesshomaru."

Lifting a brow, he stated nonchalantly, as though he heard it every day, "I know."

Huffing, slightly miffed at his conceited comment, Kagome crossed her arms and scowled playfully.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, one that never had before. Looking up at her silver haired god, she asked nervously, "Do you think there is a chance I might be… you know… pregnant? We didn't use protection and I…"

"No, Kagome, you aren't pregnant," Sesshomaru interrupted her rant. When she sent him a quizzical look, he explained, "Higher class youkai can control the potency of their semen. I made certain that no risks were taken."

Sighing, Kagome slumped back slightly, grateful that she didn't have to worry about that kind of thing at the moment. "Thanks again," she breathed.

Smiling as he finished the last of his drink, he paused at her next, very unexpected comment.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for what you did."

Eyes widening a fraction, he smirked, the mischievous grin spreading across his perfect lips with such naughty delight it made the woman across from him visibly shiver.

Seeing the hungry way in which he was sizing her up, Kagome gulped and asked timidly, "Sesshomaru?"

"Oh," he purred, standing to lean across his desk toward her, placing his hands firmly against the hard, wooden surface, "I can think of a few things."

Gasping at his forwardness, she blushed, watching as he pressed a button on the intercom that sat so innocently on his desk and spoke brusquely into it, "Ayame, move my two o'clock to three, and make sure that _no one_ interrupts me until I tell you otherwise."

The second she heard the wolf demoness give an affirmation of the order, Sesshomaru disappeared, reappearing behind her using his superior speed. He loved her startled cry as he lifted her from the chair she sat in, kicking it out of the way with his foot. He then reached around her and cupped her breasts, efficiently pulling her back into his large, solid body. She went lax in his hold, leaning her head onto his thick shoulder. He smiled at her submission. 'Such a good girl,' he mused.

Whimpering as a heated flush overcame her body; Kagome did nothing to stop his hands as they worked her shirt up over her breasts and undid her bra. In an instant she was facing him, her heaving chest planted against his now bare one. "How did you…?"

She never got a chance to finish the question as his lips captured a pert nipple, making her cry out in delight. The feeling of his talented tongue swirling around the now hard peak made her shiver, her hands tangling into his silver hair and tugging slightly as he detached his mouth and gave the top of her full breast a playful nip.

Moving his attention to the other breast, he kissed the underside before capturing the small rosy bud between his teeth, suckling it viciously into his mouth.

"Oh… Sesshomaru," she whispered shakily, her hands pulling him closer to her. When his mouth left her breasts, leaving them feeling cold and bare, she whimpered, unfastening her grip on his hair to grasp his hand, trying so very desperately to bring it back to her chest.

Swatting her hand away, he grabbed her hips, pressing her against the chiseled plains of his body before cupping her firm bottom and lifting her up, sliding against him in the process.

Kagome gasped, grabbing his shoulders as she felt the bulge in his pants slide against her core. When he set her down on the desk his hands quickly left her backside to fiddle with her pants, slipping the button from its hole and yanking the zipper down. In less than an instant her pants and underwear were ripped from her body, lying uselessly across the room.

Flushing from embarrassment at being exposed, she attempted to cover herself, but was quickly halted when two large hands grasped her twin mounds of maturity, kneading them roughly. His aggressive behavior made her coo in need, the flame she had felt last night swelling up once again to override her senses.

Smirking as she made those sweet little noises for him, Sesshomaru released her breasts and undid his pants, freeing his throbbing erection from the confines of his pants.

When he chuckled, the deep, velvety sound reverberating through the recesses of her mind, she shivered, looking to his face to find the signature smirk he wore plastered across his lips. She squeaked in surprise when she felt him slide one of his long fingers into her already sopping core, removing it only seconds later.

Finding her ready, he positioned himself at her opening and entered her with one swift thrust, relishing in her tight heat. She stifled a moan, to which he thrust into her yet again, disappointed when she managed to muffle her scream yet again. With a single sweep of his arm, the desk was cleaned of the many items sitting atop it. Pushing her back to lie down, he rested on his forearms above her, whispering in a coaxing fashion, "Don't try to hide you passion. Scream for me; scream like I know you want to."

Biting her lip as he continued slow yet vicious thrusts into her willing body, she managed to choke out, "But… but s-someone will h-hear."

Suckling her nipple into his mouth yet again, he bit it gently before releasing it with a 'pop'. Grinning down at her, he replied, "Good. Let them hear, let them know just how well I pleasure you."

Shaking her head back and forth in humiliation, she protested, "No… no I can't. It's embarrassing."

Flicking a tight, rosy bead, he purred, "You can't hold back forever."

Pressing her lips in a tight line, she moaned breathily as he continued to tease her nipples, pinching and strumming them. His tongue stroked her pounding pulse, his breath hot against her cheek as he whispered, "Very well then, if you refuse to give in freely, I'll force it out of you."

Whimpering, Kagome prepared for whatever he had in mind, praying she could hold out through the sexual torture she knew he was so wonderful at inflicting. His thick erection slid out of her, almost all the way, before sliding back in only an inch or so, his pace infuriatingly slow.

When he stood upright, she attempted to sit up but was stopped by his warm hand on her chest. His pushed her back down roughly, sliding his hands down so that, while one grasped her hip, the other busied itself with tormenting her clit. She squeaked, automatically regretting it as she heard him chuckle in that same haughty tone. His thrusts slowed down to an almost non existent speed, one that made her writhe pitifully beneath him.

The swirling of his finger against her swollen nub was driving her to insanity, the constant moans that he was letting out making it all the more difficult for her to keep up her little act of defiance. She was certain that he was doing it simply to tease her, the smooth baritone rolling off his tongue and wafting across her ears like the sweetest, most sinful of secrets. Gods how she loved the way he sounded when he was moaning. Unintentionally, a moan slipped past her own lips, one that made Sesshomaru grin wickedly.

She whimpered when he slid out of her completely, his long shaft sliding between her swollen lips to brush against her clit, replacing his fingers.

Sesshomaru laughed to himself at the look on her face. She looked as though she was in pain. Continuing with his little game, he repeated his actions a few times before abruptly shoving himself back into her with a hard forward stroke of his hips, spearing himself inside of her completely. That was all it took.

Kagome screamed at the sudden sensation, the bulk of his manhood stretching her in a painfully pleasurable way. The angle at which he was penetrating her caused him to repeatedly hit her g-spot, making her wail in ecstasy.

Her musical cries of pleasure caused him to pick up his pace, forcing himself into her again and again; her sheath still undeniably tight around him. "I told you," he panted, "that you couldn't hold back for long."

Kagome didn't care anymore; she tipped her head back and moaned loudly, knowing that the entire floor could more than likely hear their activities. Rocking against him, she lifted her hands from their place above her head to toy with her nipples, circling the tight peaks with eager fingers.

Sesshomaru growled at the exotic show she was putting on. She was wonderful, his sexy little librarian, such a responsive bitch. She was perfect. Picking up his tempo, he began to ram into her at an unrelenting pace, snarling as his peak neared. Holding back, he rubbed her clit slowly, moving faster as his thrusts picked up speed.

Kagome mewled in bliss, oblivion hanging just out of reach, dangling in front of her teasingly. With every forward flex of his hips, she became that much closer to her desired goal. Sweat trickled down her forehead, small beads gathering on her breasts and neck. Opening her eyes, she looked up into the eyes of her lover, noticing that the molten pools of amber had taken on a red hint, a small crimson ring lining the outsides of his irises. His teeth were clenched, revealing his fight for control, yet the corner of his mouth was turned up in that infuriatingly sexy smirk. His silver locks spilled onto her thighs, tickling her sensitive skin. The prickling sensation was all she needed to vault over the edge, a blinding white light erupting before her eyes. Squishing her cerulean orbs shut, she threw her head back and arched up off the desk, screaming his name as she came for him.

The enticing bounce of her breasts as he banged her and the reflexive tightening of her cunt did him in, forcing him into his own climax. Roaring loudly in triumph, he tipped his own head back, staring wide eyed at the ceiling as his shuddering cock spilled its load deep within her.

Slumping a little, hands splayed out on his desk as he came down from his high, he gazed through heavily lidded eyes at his ningen lover, marveling at the fact that a mortal woman could be so beautiful and pleasurable.

Inhaling deeply, he looked to his clock, finding he still had a half hour before he would need to begin preparing for his meeting. Growling, he rocked forward again, loving the breathless expression on his partners face.

Ayame stared at the large oak doors that lead to her boss' office, shock written plainly on her features. Several others on the floor had stuck their heads out of their offices, brows lifted in surprise. While the men wore knowing smirks, the women glared angrily at the wooden surface of the doors, jealousy surging through their veins.

The red headed secretary blinked a few times before looking away with a light blush and continuing with her work, trying to ignore the moans coming from Sesshomaru's office.

Kagome smiled lazily as she watched her brother out in center field. He had so very much energy. Speaking of energy… she turned to look at her best friend, who was currently bouncing in her seat screaming, "Go Kohaku, just one more strike!"

She marveled at her pal's cheery attitude. Sango and her brother had lost both parents, and yet she rarely ever saw either one of them with a frown on. Though she herself had lost a father, she still had her mother, which was a big help. Her grandpa and brother played a big part in her life as well. She didn't know what she would do if one of them ever died.

Her thoughts turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They had lost both parents as well, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both having lost their own mothers at a young age, while the father died when Inuyasha was born.

Miroku had lost his father at a young age as well, never having met his mother.

Shippou, the young redhead that was currently at second base, had suffered the loss of parents as well. He had been adopted, of course, but she still couldn't help feel sorry for him. He was so young.

They had all lost someone very dear to them.

"Yes! Nice catch Souta!"

Her friend's joyous cry brought her from her depressing train of thought. Deciding it was best to leave the past in the past she threw up her arms and cheered along with her friend.

A quiet giggle brought her attention elsewhere. Looking down, she found Rin, the adorable little girl Sesshomaru had taken in, staring up at her from the ground. Leaning over the back of the bleachers, she waved down at the child and chirped, "Hello there, sweet heart, what are you doing here?"

"Watching my friends play!" was her immediate response.

Knowing that Sesshomaru couldn't be far off, she asked, "Where is…"

"Right here," the demon's smooth voice cut in as he approached the bleachers. He hadn't known Kagome would be there. Now he was somewhat glad he had agreed to this little outing. He had been rather reluctant when Rin had first asked him, but submitted to the girl's infernal puppy dog look after a bit of coaxing.

Kagome blushed a little and smiled down at him, averting her eyes for a second. When a jab caught her attention, she turned to stare first at the offending elbow and then at her friend, who was quick to ask, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh," Kagome quipped, "Sango this is Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, this is my best friend Sango."

Sango waved cheerily, an action that got her a curt nod in response. Leaning over, she whispered into her friend's ear, "So this is the guy, huh? Nice job Kagome."

Kagome turned ten shades of red when she saw the knowing smirk appear on Sesshomaru's lips, his demon hearing obviously having allowed him to pick up on the quiet comment.

She turned around in her seat and groaned. Curse him and his amplified senses.

**Aha! On the desk! There we go. I hope everyone liked that. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, alright people?**

**You know what to do…**


	8. Popcorn and Paperwork

**Here we go. This chapter took me a little longer than I would have liked to get posted, but I'm moving soon and things have been absolutely insane! Never fear, I would never forget about all my loyal fans.**

**I would like to take this time to thank each and every one who takes the time to read and review my stories. It really does mean a lot to me and it is your encouragement that spurs me onward, giving me a reason to continue on with my writing. **

'**Sigh', now that the fluff is over with, I give you the next and long awaited eighth chapter. **

"**Blahblah" speech**

'**Blahblah' thoughts**

**_Blahblah_ flashbacks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Nope… I do however own this righteous plot! **

**Chapter Eight: Popcorn and Paperwork **

Flopping down beside her friends, Kagome grumbled as several hands dove into the bowl of freshly made popcorn sitting in her lap, successfully showering her in white, puffy morsels. Brushing herself off, she leaned over to grab the remote from its perch on the coffee table, flicking absentmindedly through the channels.

Sango and Miroku sat together on the loveseat, Ayame and Kouga beside her on the couch. She smiled as she watched Miroku's hand wiggle its way between Sango's back and the couch, heading down, down, down…

'Slap'

"Hentai! Can't you ever keep your hands to yourself?" Sango fumed indignantly.

The offender, in question, didn't seem too fazed at the fact that his girlfriend had just pounded him. Instead, he sat wearing his trademark grin, hand rubbing soothing circles over his abused cheek. "Ah Sango, my sweet, I simply couldn't help myself. Your voluptuous curves and bountiful…"

"That's enough, lecher!" the still angry brunette seethed.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned to look at Ayame and Kouga, who were cuddled together at her side. 'Thank all of the gods in heaven,' Kagome sighed, 'The boy finally found someone who's as possessive as he is.'

She knew very well that Ayame adored Kouga, and had for quite some time. If ever her claim was threatened, she would not hesitate to shed some blood.

On the brighter side of things, that meant no more importunate, pushy wolf youkai on her tail.

Her lessons with Sesshomaru had been going on for only a few days, but in the short span of time, she had learned how to hone her senses to a degree where she could separate the humans from the youkai without any trouble.

Both participants of the young couple beside her were both full blooded ookami youkai, Inuyasha was an inu hanyou, and her Sesshomaru, of course, was a full blooded dog demon, and boy was he ever a dog. Every single one of their 'training sessions' had ended in a rather steamy encounter in bed… or on the counter… or the table… or the floor. Either way, she had come to learn that the scoundrel was almost always sexually active, and it was near impossible for him to keep his hands to himself now that they had established their standings. They were officially dating, though she wasn't certain where it would go from there.

A small part of her feared that his feelings for her spanned to simple carnal lust and nothing more. Would he simply dump her once he'd had his fill? She hoped not. The little angel on her shoulder that countered such negative thoughts piped up, telling her that she should have more faith in him, that he was not as cold as he seemed.

Though he had no problem expressing his passion, or the odd time he would tease her, she had found that he was not one for wearing his heart on his sleeve, and she feared his indifference would tear them apart. Worrying her lip, she shook her head lightly, ridding it of such thoughts.

'What I need,' she decided, 'is some comfort food.' She was surprised and disappointed to find that when she reached down into the bowl to grab a handful of popcorn, all she found was air. With a sigh, she set the large, plastic bowl aside. 'Empty,' she groused, 'No Sesshou and no popcorn make Kagome angry!' She giggled slightly as the idiotic comment was accompanied by a brief picture of herself atop the Empire State Building, small planes whizzing around her head as she beat her chest. 'Sheesh,' she mused while still tittering slightly, 'I've been watching one too many old, black and white movies.'

"So Kagome," Ayame coaxed; a naughty look on her face.

Kagome could tell instantly that she wasn't going to like whatever came from the redhead's mouth; the signature mischievous look that twinkled in the ookami female's big green eyes making her rather nervous.

"What happened the other day in Sesshomaru's office?"

Face paling, she looked down at the empty popcorn bowl and spluttered, "Uh, nothing… I was just… helping him with some paperwork."

Every set of eyes was on her, the piercing stares she was receiving making her gulp in trepidation.

"Oh, really?" Ayame asked, lifting a finely arched red brow, "Well you'll have to tell me later what type of papers you two were 'working on' because they seemed to be far more exciting than the ones I get stuck with."

Blushing like mad as the room erupted into laughter Kagome sunk lower into her seat, wishing the couch would open up and swallow her. Another goofy image popped into her mind, one depicting a cartoon couch with big googly eyes opening it's spring filled mouth and gobbling her up. Groaning, she buried her face in her hands.

"Why Kagome… I never knew you had it in you," Miroku teased from his spot on the loveseat, leaning forward to nudge her in the ribs.

"Leave her alone lecher!" Sango warned while bopping her boyfriend on the head.

Smiling timidly, Kagome whispered a thank you to her best pal and made a hasty exit into the kitchen. This situation called for popcorn.

Her mind slipped back to that day he had taken her in his office. She felt so naughty, but surprisingly, it didn't bother her.

_Straightening herself as best she could, Kagome waved a shy goodbye to her youkai lover and moved to open the door. Before she had a chance, however, she was in his arms once again, his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss. She melted into his embrace and returned the kiss with equal fervor, her hands re-exploring his back._

_When they finally parted, Kagome was left hot and panting. Blushing, she leaned up and gave him a quick peck before turning and scurrying out the door. _

_"I'll call you during my break, Kagome, and we can discuss the date for our next meeting," Sesshomaru called out to her, his deep voice carrying easily across the room._

_Blushing at how that must have sounded to the employee's Kagome turned and shot him a glare, one which he responded to with a playful smirk. Grumbling, she stomped toward the elevator, very aware that there were numerous sets of eyes locked onto her. _

_Turning a shade redder, she scurried over to the elevator and pressed the button. She dared not turn around to look at Ayame, for she was certain that the redhead was smirking at her that very instant._

_Dashing inside once the doors opened, she sighed in relief and slumped back against the railing. 'That,' she mumbled to herself, 'was the most embarrassing moment of my life.'_

Tossing the bag of instant popcorn into the microwave, Kagome clenched her fists in irritation. She even tried to yell at him the next day, when they met to work on honing her miko abilities. The spat had been one sided, since all the youkai had done was smirk.

She growled. She had even hit him, smacked him over the head with quite a bit of force. The act had only made his grin wider.

Then, before she even had a chance to protest, he had her naked and on her back, burying himself into her.

Placing her face in her hands, she hissed, "Damn him."

'Ding'

Jumping up at the unexpected sound, she winced as her head came in contact with the cupboard above. Shrinking in agony, she bit her lip and glared coldly at the microwave. "Stupid, bloody piece of crap," she swore, slamming her fist into the device. Said action only caused another surge of pain to course through her, turning her knuckles an angry shade of red.

Whimpering helplessly, she mewled, "Why… why me?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kagome, I brought you something!"

The jubilant voice pulled her from the book she had been reading, making her peer over the bridge of her glasses to eye the small, dirty hand that held a bouquet of freshly picked flowers, roots and all.

Marking her page, she set the book aside and smiled at the little redheaded boy in front of her. Her desk was up to the child's nose, meaning her had to stand on tiptoes to fully see her. Shippou had never been very tall, though he was as brave as they come. The little child, she had discovered with her newly developed ability, was a fox youkai, which explained his mischievous behavior.

"Why thank you, dear!" Kagome chirped merrily.

"Kagome!"

Green and blue pairs of eyes turned to watch a small, chocolate eyed girl race toward the desk they were currently huddled around, quirky ponytail bobbing with every bounce.

"Who's that?" whispered Shippou.

Kagome noticed the adoring tone of his voice and looked at her young companion from the corner of her eye, not missing the dreamy look he was sending her way. "Oh, someone has a crush," Kagome teased.

Huffing in embarrassment, the little boy was quick to cross his arms and frown, his tough act not doing anything to hide the small blush he sported. "No way, girls are gross!"

"Sure, sure," Kagome teased, "you think she's cute."

"Shh!" Shippou hushed her, panic plain on his tiny, childish features, "not so loud! What if she hears you?"

Smiling playfully, Kagome suggested, "Maybe you should go give those flowers to her."

"What about you, Kagome?" Shippou inquired seriously.

Winking, she pointed to the little vase on her desk that held the flowers he had brought her from the other day. "I've still got plenty."

Chewing his lower lip, he looked at the floor in a shy fashion as the cute little girl came skipping up to them.

"Hi, Rin's name is Rin! What's your name?" the cheery young girl announced.

When Shippou felt Kagome's encouraging nudge, he managed to mumble, "I'm Shippou." With that, he held out his hand, flowers clenched tightly in his shaking fingers.

Gasping, Rin asked joyously, "For me?" When the boy nodded, she clapped her hands in delight and took them, giving him a peck on the nose.

Shippou, who was ten shades of red by now, was dumbstruck, glued to the spot as the realization of being kissed hit him.

Kagome giggled, absolutely giddy at the adorable sight she beheld. When a flash of silver caught her eye, she turned to look up at Sesshomaru, who was approaching in long, even strides.

Coming to stand next to his adopted daughter, the tall, inu youkai quirked an amused brow at the flowers in her hand, their bottoms clumped with dirt that was quickly smearing on her hands.

"Do you like them, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked energetically, waving the daisies in her hand. When he nodded, she continued, "Shippou-chan gave them to me! One day Rin is going to marry him!"

Spluttering in a confused and dazed manner, Shippou choked out, "Marry you?"

Sesshomaru turned his eyes on Kagome, who seemed to find the scene rather amusing. When she caught his gaze, she grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

Lifting his brow a little higher, Sesshomaru asked, "Marriage, hn? Tell me kitsuine, will you make her happy?"

Shippou, seeing the expectant gaze he was being sent by the rather large youkai, put on his most serious face and nodded.

"Will you protect her?" the taiyoukai continued.

Lifting his chin, Shippou puffed out his chest and assured the silver haired man, "I'll take good care of her!"

Sesshomaru nodded in acceptance, allowing a little smile to tilt his pale lips.

Kagome sighed. She loved the way he looked when he smiled. Even if it was only the inklings of a true smile, it still made him appear heavenly.

As of late, she found herself thinking of the gorgeous youkai often, almost all of the time. It was becoming hard to say goodbye after their meetings, even harder to spend time without him. Other than the fact that he kept her completely satisfied sexually, his presence was soothing. It made her feel giddy, like a little schoolgirl.

She wondered idly if her old uniform would fit. She knew without a doubt that her lover would love to see her in that skimpy little number. Her bust had grown since those days, and she had gotten taller. She imagined that she would be nearly busting out of the top, and that the skirt would ride up rather high.

Her mind then wandered further, and she wondered if he would be interested in role playing. A book she had currently read depicted the sinful, forbidden relationship between a sensei and his student. To put it in a nutshell, the idea got her hot. Yes… they would fill out the roles easily enough. She could dress up as the innocent little student and he could be the sexy teacher, who would hold her after class to 'catch up on work'. Oh… she could practically see him bending her over his desk and slapping her ass with a meter stick.

Seeing that look in his vixen's eyes as well as scenting her arousal, Sesshomaru soon found his own pants became extremely uncomfortable. Clearing his throat, Sesshomaru grit out in a strained voice, "Rin, perhaps you and your, ahem, fiancé would like to go to the park outside. Jaken should be waiting outside."

Smiling animatedly, Rin grabbed Shippou's hand in her own and scurried out of the library, leaving the two adults alone.

Eyes fastening on his lover's quivering form, Sesshomaru stalked around the desk in slow, deliberate movements, his clawed fingertips scraping along the polished wood of her desktop.

Eyes flickering with desire, Kagome shuddered as his musky, masculine scent reached her nostrils. Standing quickly, she brushed past him with a seductive smirk, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. Oh what fun.

**Well there it is. I know it isn't exactly the most riveting chapter, but I do want this story to be more than one huge, testosterone and estrogen charged lemon. Though that is nice the odd time, there is a plot to this story. **

**Things will get a little more interesting soon, just you wait. As for where Sesshomaru and Kagome will go from here on in… well, you'll just have to read and find out! **

**The next chappy won't take this long, I promise. **

**Make me smile… review.**


	9. Hopes and Dreams

**I told you this next one wouldn't take too long to post! **

**I've been getting a lot of questions about Naraku and if he still has a place left in the plot. Well be patient people and you'll find out won't you?**

**I know I'm a terrible person for cutting the last chapter off like that and whatnot but hey, like I said, this story does have a purpose other than one big lemon. I plan on making them more than fuck buddies so chill y'all!**

"**Blahblah" speech**

'**Blahblah' thoughts**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Chapter Nine: Hopes and Dreams**

Strolling casually between the rows of bookshelves, she led him near the back of the building, knowing they wouldn't be disturbed there. The section she had chosen was a frightfully dull one, and most of the books bore the proof. A thin layer of dust and the odd cobweb proved just how often this section was visited.

Skimming a finger over the dusty covers, she turned to look over her shoulder, feigning shock when she found Sesshomaru standing directly behind her. "May I help you sir?"

Growling in a sexually frustrated manner, the taiyoukai pushed his dire need for her down, if only for a short time. He would play this little game of hers, and he would enjoy seeing how long it would take for her to break.

"Indeed. I'm looking for a book on nuclear physics," he drawled, having remembered the sign that categorized this row as one that dealt with such subjects.

"Well we have a number of books that you might find intriguing." Eyes flitting over the many covers as she skimmed their titles, she found a nice thick one on the bottom row. "Here we are," she announced triumphantly.

Sesshomaru felt his throat constrict in a muffled groan as she bent over to slide the book from its place along the bottom shelf. From the look of things, his sexy librarian had chosen to go without panties today. The material of her skirt stretched taut over her delicious rump, and he had to clench his hands to stop himself from spanking her.

He began to wonder on his little theory. Which of them would be the first to give in? Sighing in both relief and disappointment as she straightened herself out, the silver haired, inu youkai took the book she was handing him soundlessly. He then followed her into the next row, where she paused and turned to face him. The way she had her arms crossed did nothing to hide the ample amount of cleavage her shirt was revealing.

The milky swell of her breasts became even more pronounced as she shrugged her little shoulders and asked, "How many books did you need?"

"Two… will be fine," Sesshomaru ground out, cursing him self at the fact that his voice had sounded very strained. His little temptress played this game well. Gods how he wanted to toss the infernally boring book he held in his hands over his shoulder and replace it with the weight of her soft breasts. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as she smiled and turned away from him yet again, her hips swaying in an infuriating yet undeniably beguiling manner.

Spotting a book that had been left on a table nearby, she changed course, meandering over to the desk to collect the abandoned book. When she saw what type of book it was, however, she grinned like a maniac. How very lucky she was. This book, the one she had found, had information pertaining nuclear physics, and presented her with the opportunity to push this little game one step further.

Humming nonchalantly, she flipped the cover open and waited. When she felt the heat of his body directly behind hers, as well as the telltale shadow he cast over her miniscule form, she hunched over the table to skim through the pages. Her legs were spread two or so feet apart, completely straight so that her bottom was displayed in a very suggestive manner. Her elbows rested on the desktop and her behind was pressed directly into Sesshomaru's groin.

He held back a grunt and went completely rigid, fighting the urge to just end it there and then. The grinding motion of her ass against his crotch was quickly doing him in, and he knew that in order to keep this thing going, he needed to retaliate with a move of his own.

Despite his calm and stoic façade, she knew that her lover was very, very excited. The stiff bulge pressing into the cleft of her rear cheeks was enough to signal that much. She had expected him to push her skirt up, grab her hips and do her right there, but, apparently he wasn't giving up so easily.

When he leaned over her, front pressed against her back and elbows on either side of hers, she gasped, shivering as his hot breath cascaded down her neck.

"Did you find something of interest?" he purred into her ear, lips purposely grazing the sensitive skin of her lobe.

She almost let a moan slip as she felt him shift his position over her, his hardness now pressed directly into the heated flesh of her core, separated only by the thin layer of her skirt and his pants.

"This book," she pointed out to him, "has a lot of information you might find useful."

Leaning forward to look over her shoulder, Sesshomaru ground his erection into her center.

Gasping a little, Kagome clenched her eyes shut, trying her hardest to regain her composure. When she reopened them, she did not miss his smirk and growled inwardly. He would not win this round.

Then, completely by coincidence, a rather dusty page was turned, the dirt particles floating up to attack her nostrils. Body responding on its own, she sneezed lightly, the action jarring her backwards and slamming her ass into Sesshomaru's groin.

Blinking once in shock, Kagome turned over her shoulder to look at him and was surprised to find that _he_ was now clenching his eyes shut. Grinning, she turned back and waited patiently for him to reopen his amber orbs. The moment he did, she flicked her tongue out in a slow, seductive motion; tracing the length of her finger and using it to turn the page.

Not being able to bear this torment one second longer, Sesshomaru snarled loudly and grabbed her hips, smashing her back into his stiffness and grinding his length against her backside. Pushing her down until her breasts were pressing into the cool wood of the tabletop, he nipped at her neck lightly before straightening up and pushing the hem of her skirt up to bunch at her hips.

Ecstatic that she had won the little game she had initiated, Kagome moaned loudly, her fingers clenching the table ledge for dear life.

Releasing a long, shuddering breath as he eyed her sticky folds and the feminine juices that ran so freely down her thighs, he knelt, burying his face in her center.

A loud yelp echoed through the library as Kagome cried out in frantic need; the feeling of Sesshomaru's long tongue cleaning her thighs exquisite. Eyes rolling back in her head, she arched up and groaned, breaths coming in harsh pants as felt him slide a long, slim digit into her core.

"Mmm…" Sesshomaru cooed, "You like that?"

Squeaking, she nodded unabashedly and bucked back into his hand. "More," she managed to whisper in a pleading tone.

Unzipping his suit pants in a hurried fashion, Sesshomaru slid the waistband down, freeing his pulsing member from its confines. Grasping the base, he rubbed the tip between her lips and against her clit in a teasing motion. "Is this what you want? My thick cock between your thighs?"

Mewling in desperation as he continued to tease her, Kagome shouted in a desperate voice, "Oh gods, just give it to me already!"

Chest vibrating as a deep purr rumbled from his throat, Sesshomaru leaned forward and nipped her neck hard before whispering in a rasping tone, "As you wish."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nails raking across the laminated surface of the table, Kagome let out an ear shattering scream and collapsed, body shaking from the aftermath of her release. Sesshomaru's own cry of triumph was quick to follow, his weight slumping over her lax form.

Lips pressing against the back of her neck in a tender kiss, Sesshomaru allowed him self a moment of simply resting against her, making sure he didn't crush her with his weight. He smiled genuinely, loving how she felt, how she smelled, how she seemed to fit so perfectly beneath him… around him. She was perfect, his little angel, and he was willing to give her the world on a silver platter if she so wished it.

His smile broadened. She never did ask for much. Kagome was so unlike the women he had been with. She was pure, selfless and kind hearted, loved by all who knew her. She tolerated his arrogant attitude and managed to make him grin even when he was in the foulest of moods. He, the feared, cold hearted business tycoon, felt whole when he was with her, and happy… something he hadn't felt since his childhood. He doubted that he would ever find someone as perfect as she.

With that thought, he decided that he didn't even want to _think_ about what his life would be like without her. It had become near impossible to function lately, his mind refusing to run properly unless she was around. Thinking it over in his head, he promised himself that soon, very soon, he would see to it that she was near at all times.

Carefully Sesshomaru pulled himself off of the raven haired beauty beneath him, sliding out of her with tormenting slowness. Though he wished he could stay, he knew his retainer and Rin were currently waiting outside for him. Pulling the decorative, black handkerchief from his suit jacket's breast pocket, he cleaned Kagome off, wiping the left over secretion form their coupling from her backside and thighs. Adjusting himself, he zipped his pants back up and helped his lover fix her own outfit.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome began, her voice uncertain.

"Hn?" he asked, playing with a strand of her hair idly.

"I… uh… never mind," she sighed.

Tilting her chin up, the inu youkai kissed his angel on the lips and assured her, "You can tell me anything, Kagome."

Sucking in a sharp breath, she spluttered, "What do you think about doing… different things… during sex?"

Lifting an amused brow, he teased, "I believe we already do 'different things' during sex."

Slapping him over the shoulder, she growled and went on, "That's not what I mean."

"Oh," he taunted, "care to explain?"

"I mean…" she mumbled while fidgeting with her skirt, "things like hot wax or chocolate or role playing…" She paused and closed her eyes, ashamed and embarrassed. Standing silently, she awaited his refusal.

Growling playfully, he purred, "Hn, so my foxy woman likes it kinky? Well, I'd be more than happy to oblige some of these little fantasies of yours, my dear. Now, however, I have to attend a meeting and get Rin to a birthday party. We will discuss this later."

Eyes wide with surprise, Kagome blushed a pretty shade of pink at hearing his agreement to her suggestions. Recomposing herself, she took his hand in hers and walked back to the front, where she leaned up and kissed him on the chin.

Allowing a slight smile to grace his lips, Sesshomaru pecked the dainty little woman in his arms on the forehead. Brushing his knuckles against her cheek, he pulled her into a firm hug before releasing her and turning to head for the exit. "I'll call you after the meeting, love, and we can… 'discuss' what it is you wish to experiment with."

Waving animatedly, she smiled when he gave her a curt wave back and pushed the door open, disappearing into the sunlight with one final glance. It was quick, but she swore she saw something a little more than animal lusting in his golden depths. She sincerely hoped it wasn't just her imagination.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Inuyasha," Kagome groaned, "are you going to help me like you said you were or are you just going to mope around all day?"

The silver haired hanyou in which she had just addressed gave a gruff, "Feh," crossing his arms firmly over his chest. "I just can't believe your seeing that… that asshole."

Sighing, the librarian threw her hands up and replied for the hundredth time, "I know you don't like it Inuyasha, but he makes me happy, so there. Why can't you just be glad for me?"

"Because it's Sesshomaru! That fuckin' jerk off doesn't deserve you."

Pausing in her quest to unpack a new box of books that had been shipped in, she turned to him with a completely unbelieving look on her face and chided, "Why, Inuyasha, that almost sounded like a compliment."

Snorting, he groused, "Yeah, don't get all mushy on me wench, you're still just a dumb ningen."

Shaking her head in dismay, she retorted, "Better a dumb ningen than a thick headed hanyou."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" he roared.

"Nothing, Inuyasha," she assured him while shoving a pile of books into his arms, "Now, be a dear and follow me." Winding her way through the many rows of books, she found the section she was looking for and instructed him to set the stack down before running to grab the ladder.

Leaning back against a bookshelf and watching as she went on placing the books in their rightful spots, Inuyasha couldn't wipe the scowl off his face. He didn't like the prospect of his brother being with Kagome. Apparently, after having discovered her miko abilities, the two had been spending even more time together to work on strengthening said power. Knowing his brother, however, he doubted that was all they did.

Fearful that she would end up hurt, and slightly jealous that his rival had ended up with the woman he had sought after for so long, it left him bitter and angry. He didn't want to see Kagome heartbroken, not again. The look on her face when she had discovered his little secret all those years ago had shattered him.

At times, he wondered why he had even done it. Was Kikyo worth losing her? He wasn't certain. He had an inkling that his current girlfriend wasn't as loyal as she claimed to be. Her late night arrivals home were beginning to grate on his nerves, and he couldn't help but be suspicious. Despite popular belief, he wasn't as simple minded as many accused him of being. He could smell another man on her, and though he had no solid evidence, his senses told him she wasn't being very faithful.

Hearing the raven haired librarian ask him to hand her another few books, he pushed himself from the bookshelf and grabbed a few more in his clawed hands. It was odd that she knew of his demon heritage now, but less awkward. Now he didn't have the stress of hiding such facts from her.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha," Kagome asked from her perch on the top rung, "you look upset?"

Flashing her a half grin, he assured her, "Naw, I was just thinking."

Gasping in a dramatic fashion, Kagome tossed her hands in the air and shouted in a sing-song voice, "Hallelujah, hallelujah, it's a miracle!"

Growling, he snapped good-naturedly, "Shaddup, or I'll knock you off your ladder."

Sticking out her tongue, she winked at him and went back to shelving books.

Chuckling at his friend, Inuyasha handed her another book and stayed silent, hoping that whoever she ended up with made her happy. After all, she deserved nothing less than the best.

**I know this chapter is kind of boring and pointless but I wanted to establish that Sesshomaru cares for Kagome more than she realizes. Also, I wanted to give the audience an idea as to how Inuyasha feels about the entire ordeal. **

**Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon, so don't you fret.**

**Review, please!**


	10. Myriad of Emotions

**I had someone ask me about the details on Inuyasha and Kagome's past relationship. I don't plan on talking any more about it in the story so, to sum it all up, they were 'close' years ago until Kagome found out there was another woman Inuyasha was seeing. It wasn't like cheating or anything but he couldn't chose and she didn't want to get mixed up in a relationship where she couldn't trust him, yadda, yadda… **

**Anyways, this chapter is short, but brings up some very important points in the story and answers some of your questions. Any who, enjoy. **

**"Blahblah" speech **

'**Blahblah' thoughts **

**Disclaimer: Nope… **

**Chapter Ten: Myriad of Emotions **

Nodding once, he watched as the jeweler pulled the slim band from its place on display and tucked it away into a small, velvet box. It wasn't gaudy in any way; the clean cut diamond in the center of the polished silver band was a reasonable size. He didn't think she would want an enormous rock, after all, and the thought of something so bulbous on her just didn't seem right. It was sleek and elegant, much like her.

The arrangements had already been made. They were to go to supper at an exclusive restaurant, where he would pop the question. He realized that it had only been a short time since he had met her, but the prospect of being with her forever seemed so very right.

He only prayed that she felt the same way.

Would it be too soon for her? If that was the case, he was willing to wait until she was ready. Hell, he would wait an eternity if she so asked him. His ebony haired angel, with eyes as blue as the purest of sapphires… she was the one for him.

It was ridiculous, as of late, he had found it impossible to keep her out of his head, and, the more time he spent with her, the more he found himself smiling and laughing. It was an odd prospect for him, the feelings of joy, but he liked it. He was, of course, still a cool, level headed business man when the occasion called for it, and while in the boardroom he was ruthless. His softer side was something reserved for Rin and his lovely little angel.

Whatever her answer was, he would wait until the end of time if it was necessary. No one moved him the way she did, nor had he ever had such a wonderful partner in bed. She was so feisty and energetic, her stamina unlike any he had ever taken. To his surprise, she outmatched any demon bitch he had ever rutted. It seemed that the more she received, the more she wanted, and he was more than willing to fulfill her desires. She was a flame, his passionate advances acting as her fuel.

Also, he had recently learned that she was very willing to experiment, and he himself found the notion extremely interesting. She was simply full of surprises, and he was dieing to know what other ideas she could come up with.

"That will be ten-thousand dollars, sir. Do you plan on paying by check or credit card?" the clerk asked.

Drawing his wallet out, he informed the man, "Cash, if that's alright."

Eyes bulging out of his head, the salesman spluttered, "Oh absolutely! I'll get you a bag sir!"

Passing a handful of bills to the man across the counter, he snatched the bag and strolled out of the store.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Flipping through her clothes, Kagome blew a soft raspberry as she sorted out her options. She was to go out with Sesshomaru later that evening for diner, and was at a complete loss of what to wear.

She wanted to look her best, of course, and was having a rather hard time on deciding which outfit she wanted to be dressed in.

Spying something that looked promising near the back of her closet, she pushed all of her other clothes aside, gasping at what she found. It was her mother's old dress, one she had worn to Kagome's cousin's wedding.

Though she remembered her mother buying it when she was very young it was in mint condition, looking as though it was fresh off the rack. Pulling it out, she smoothed out a few wrinkles and nodded in agreement. It would do.

The color was a deep, vibrant blue, one that matched the shade of her eyes. It was silk, the fine material flowing over her hand like water. The neckline was slanted at a diagonal angle, tilting up into a single strap that went over the left shoulder. On the left breast silver flowers were sewn, the vines they hung from trailing down the left side to end just above her hipbone. It was long, probably brushing the floor unless she had a few inches of added height. The silver heels she chose to go with it would see to that little problem.

Along the right side, a slit up to mid thigh allowed for movement. The earrings she had picked out weren't much, but matched the outfit exquisitely. A thin string of silver connected a tear shaped sapphire to the diamond that adorned the stud, making them simple but elegant.

She would wear her hair up, she decided, in a French twist. A small, sapphire clip would hold it in place and a few thin strands of hair would frame her face in light curls.

Grabbing a small silver purse from her closet, she laid the dress out over her bed along with its accessories and ambled into the kitchen, planning on having a light lunch.

Something in his voice when he called her had told her that this occasion was a special one, and upon hearing his suggestion that they go to dinner, her heart had fluttered. She wasn't certain what it was, but either way, she wanted to look her best.

Though she absolutely loved going places with Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Another part of her was on edge. Not certain as to why, she passed it off as an anxiousness for the dinner to come. Yet, despite her efforts, her women's intuition was flaring, red flags going up in every corner of her mind. It was so very confusing. What was there to fear from spending time with the man she so cared for?

She smiled fondly. It was more than simply _caring for_, she knew. During the short amount of time she had been with him, she had grown to love him. It was surprising, especially since she normally didn't jump into things without thinking them through, but her heart told her that this was right, that he was right.

Was this happening too soon? Did he even feel as strongly as she did? Kagome didn't know. Then again, she wasn't sure of anything anymore. She supposed that love tended to do that to a person. It was crazy and risky, but hell, it felt too good to really care.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Snarling in rage, he clenched his hands in tight fists, furious at what he had discovered.

The little bitch was seeing someone. _His_ bitch was seeing someone. She dared to deny his advances and see another man? He would not allow it. She belonged to him and him alone; he had staked his claim long ago.

He surmised that her reaction to his previous encounters had been due to the fact that he had been perhaps a little too forward. So, he had decided to go about things in a much more delicate manner.

When he had gone to see her at work, however, he had seen her with another man. She had _kissed _him. Of course he had left before either had acknowledged his presence. The man who had trespassed on his property was a youkai, one he was very familiar with. The owner of the company that rivaled his own: Sesshomaru Taisho. The bastard had the gall to not only deny his offer to merge, but had taken his woman as well!

He was Naraku Akuma, and all Hell would freeze over before he backed down to the likes of Sesshomaru. Kagome would be his, he would see to that. His earlier attempts had failed, but he would not allow that to sway him. If she would not give in to him by will, then he would take her by force.

Opening his fists, he watched in morbid fascination as blood pooled in the center of his palm. Lifting his hand to his face, he parted his lips and poured the thick, red substance into his mouth, groaning as it slid down his throat, hot and sweet. Licking the remainder of the fluid from his palms and fingers, he watched as the skin of his hands stitched back together.

Oh yes, he was used to getting what he wanted, and she would be no different. He would claim his prize, by whatever means necessary.

Blood red irises flickered with sick anticipation as he pulled the small black phone from his suit jacket pocket. It was time he started acting like the feared and merciless demon he was, just as he had been back in the warring era. All had quivered at the mention of his mere name, and it was high time things went back to how they used to be. 'No more Mr. Nice Guy,' he thought to himself snidely as he dialed a number into his phone.

Lifting it to his ear, he examined his claws in a nonchalant fashion and waited for his secretary to pick up. When her voice sounded on the other end, he ordered darkly, "Kagura, contact the Thunder Brothers, tell them I have a job for them."

'**Dramatic gasp' **

**Oh no, that fiend! So Naraku has found out about Sesshomaru and Kagome… **

**What does he have planned? **

**Will Kagome say yes to Sesshomaru? **

**All questions will be answers in the next few chapters so hold on to your horses. **

**Review... **


	11. The Hunted

**I've left all you good people waiting for a long enough time, so, without any further adieu, here it is… **

"**Blahblah" speech **

'**Blahblah' thoughts **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it… **

**Chapter Eleven: The Hunted **

Sighing as she adjusted her hair for the millionth time, she willed herself to turn away from the mirror and leave. She was due to meet Sesshomaru at the restaurant in an hour's time, and it took quite a while to drive to the end of the city it was located in.

Snatching her purse from the bed, she slid into her silver, strappy heels and made for the front door. Making sure everything was turned off, she locked up and slipped into the hall, being careful not to make too much noise.

The walk from the apartment doors to her car, which was parked in the underground lot beneath the building, was an uneasy one. Something just didn't seem right. She went over everything she needed to bring, finding she hadn't left anything out.

There wasn't anyone else in the lot, which bothered her slightly, making her pick up her pace a little more. She could feel the aura's of a few people farther off, most of which she assumed were residents of the apartment building.

Shaking off the feeling, she took out her keys and sucked in a deep breath. Just as she moved around to the driver's side, two very threatening aura's became noticeable. They were still rather far off, but they were both undoubtedly youkai, and she didn't like the way they seemed to radiate malice.

Fingers shaking as she attempted to unlock her car door, she cursed slightly at her sudden shakiness, wanting nothing more than to be in the safety of her vehicle.

The aura's were moving, at an alarmingly fast pace, and she was certain they were currently heading her way. Crying out in desperation, she finally managed to shove the key into the lock, but had no time to open the door as the two mystery youkai appeared directly behind her.

Before she could scream, or turn around for that matter, a prick of pain surged through the base of her neck. Vision blurring, she felt her hands fall limply to her sides, purse falling to the ground with a soft 'thud'. When she fell back, she felt a large set of arms encase her. Eyes sliding shut, she managed to whisper one last thing before she passed out.

"Sesshomaru."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Growling as he checked his watch yet again, Sesshomaru shifted a little in his seat. She was late. The mere thought filled him with unease. It was true, she was only three minutes late, but he had been checking his _Rolex_ every ten seconds. She wasn't a tardy person, he knew that much.

Had she got caught in traffic? It was a possibility.

Had she given him the cold shoulder? He hoped not. From what he gathered she liked him an awful lot, he could smell it in her scent whenever she was near; the adoration, the respect, the giddiness. So… that left out that option.

Had something happened to her?

His heart froze at the thought. He hoped nothing of ill intent had befallen his little angel. Breathing deeply, he forced himself to remain seated and hoped it was simply traffic.

'I'm being ridiculous,' he murmured, 'she is only… four minutes late and I'm acting as though I haven't seen her in years.'

Calming himself, he called a waiter over and ordered a bottle of white whine, recalling that Kagome wasn't particularly fond of red whine.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Groaning as a thrumming pain laced her skull, Kagome peered through half lidded eyes as she became conscious once more. When she attempted to bring a hand to her head to sooth the agonizing pulse, she found her hands to be immobile, secured at her sides. Tugging at whatever bound her wrists to what she assumed was a wall, she hissed when the sting of a fresh wound sent a frisson of pain up her spine.

Eyes slowly adjusting to her dim surroundings, she found that almost nothing was visible in the dark room she was currently being held captive in. All she could make out was the wall she was currently bound to and the floor that dangled a few inches from her toes. Her ankles were secured as well, legs spread to about shoulder width.

Whimpering in fright, she gave up on trying to see who might be there with her and relied on her miko senses. There were three aura's present, all in which were familiar. Two of them were the ones who had grabbed her in the parking lot. The other wasn't an aura she had felt in the short time she had been using her powers, but it felt eerily familiar all the same. Unlike the other two, this one radiated malice, hatred, malevolence, and pure, sadistic evil.

Swallowing the bile that had risen in her throat, she managed to call out shakily, "Who… who are you? What do you want?"

A round of chuckles could be heard within the confines of the room, and two figures slowly emerged from the shadows.

One was shorter than the other, and rather burly. He was devoid of hair, save a small, black braid at the base of his skull. His appearance was not at all human, and she thought he resembled some form of lizard like creature. His long, protruding snout curved into a sinister grin, one full of tiny, needle like teeth.

The other was tall and human in appearance, save his demonic traits. His ears, fangs and claws were all something that she was familiar with, considering she had many demon friends. His eyes, however, were a vibrant red, like hot embers. He was handsome, in a roguish way, and had thick, black hair tied into a long braid.

They both reeked of power and haughty arrogance, though the handsome one seemed to hold a bit more of the latter. He was the first to speak.

"Well, well, well… quite a lovely one, she is. Wouldn't you say, Manten?"

Chortling in a deep, animalistic way, the reptilian male nodded once in agreement, his tiny eyes raking over her form in scrutiny. "Indeed Hiten, she looks good enough to eat."

The taller of the two approached her and lifted a clawed hand to her face. Grasping her chin roughly, he jerked her head from side to side in inspection. "Flawless; quite the gem. I see now why you had us bring her to you."

By the end of his second sentence, he had released her face and turned to address the third party, who was obviously in charge judging by his massive amount of power. It was unlike anything Kagome had ever felt. She had sensed demons and human who were ruled by hatred before, but never had she come across someone whose very power seemed to root from their loathing.

"Indeed," a voice from the shadows remarked idly.

Kagome shuddered at the all too familiar voice. It simply couldn't be, could it? He wouldn't go to such drastic lengths would he?

Her fears were realized when he stepped forth from the back of the room, into a range where her human eyes could make out his figure. His perfectly pressed suit clung to his relaxed body with such precision, his hair falling over his shoulders like waves of shadow. His eyes gleamed at her with unspoken promises; promises that were dark, tainted, and impure. Their eerie crimson depths swirled in a hypnotizing manner, his stark white pupils making him look evil. He flashed her a fanged grin.

'Of course he's a hanyou,' Kagome groused, 'it would just be too damn easy if he was a human, and heaven forbid anything in my life would be easy.'

"Well," Hiten clipped, arms crossed over his broad chest, "we've done our part, Naraku. It's time for you to pay up."

Naraku, however, refused to reply, but simply continued to stare at his prey, stalking closer with long, even steps, his hands clenched behind his back as though he were admiring a piece of artwork.

Growling, the elder of the two men stepped forward and barked, "Look, pay up and we'll leave. Then you can spend all the time in the world gawking at her. The Thunder Brothers do have a schedule, you know!"

Again Naraku said nothing, his eyes fastened to the squirming onna before him. Lips curving into a malicious smirk, he growled lowly in his chest, flicking his tongue out to lick his lips in a sensual and suggestive manner.

Having had enough, the burlier of the two, Manten, stalked forward, fury written across his bizarre features as he bellowed, "No one ignores my brother!"

In a movement too fast for the human eye, the fat reptilian youkai had been decapitated, the only proof of who had done it was the fact that Naraku's hand was extended to the side, coated in blood.

Kagome could do naught but yelp in disgust and turn away, her eyes clenched shut in fear.

Naraku, however, hadn't taken his eyes off of Kagome.

Howling in sorrow as his younger brother was slaughtered before his very eyes, Hiten sunk to his knees next to the carcass of Manten, sobbing quietly, "Dear brother, do not fret, for even in death we will always be together."

Kagome, who had opened her eyes after the initial shock had worn off, was mortified to watch as the handsome youkai sunk his fangs into his brother's flesh and sucked him dry. Biting back the urge to vomit, she turned her head away again.

Standing once he had absorbed his fallen brother's energy, Hiten manifested a ball of cracking lightning at his fingertips and charged his foe, sending a blinding attack in his general direction.

Satisfied when he saw his attack hit his enemy full force, he skidded to a halt and grinned when the smoke cleared. In the spot where Naraku had once stood, nothing but a black blot stood out against the otherwise grey floor.

Kagome looked confusedly at the spot on the floor in front of her. Was that it? Was he gone? No… she could still sense his aura.

The other demon, Hiten, didn't seem to notice it, for he was currently approaching her.

Strolling up to the beautiful young maiden chained to the wall, the thunder demon grinned wickedly and skimmed over her form with hungry eyes. "It would be such a waste to leave such a fine little thing here all alone. I went through the trouble of capturing you, so by all rights I should at least get to sample you. After all, now that Naraku is… out of commission, there's no need for you to stay here, is there my dazzling sapphire?"

Paling at his words, she shook her head and tugged against her binds, whining when she felt them scratch her skin. Horror overtook her features as he lifted a hand to her face, clawed tips grazing the tender skin of her cheek.

Chuckling wickedly, he raked a claw across the strap of her gown, that thin material giving way and making the neckline droop without the support. Eyeing the newly exposed flesh, he growled hungrily and took another step toward her, so that there were no more than a few inches of space between them.

Cerulean orbs transfixed on the cruel ruby ones that skimmed her body, Kagome could do naught but shiver as he lifted his hand to touch her again. Clenching her eyes closed, she awaited the unwanted caress of his fingers against her bare tops of her breasts.

Instead of the brush of claws she had expected, something wet sprayed against her chest, accompanied by a disgusting squelching sound. Eyes flying open, she gagged at the sight that met her. Hiten was still there, in front of her, a clawed hand now protruding from his gut.

Sucking in shaky wafts of air, he looked first at the hand that he was skewered on and then to the person who had assaulted him. Naraku stood behind him, a bored expression written across his features.

"Did you actually believe that such a low level attack could finish me?" he shook his head mockingly and tore his arm from its place lodged within Hiten's stomach.

Stumbling backward in disbelief, the elder Thunder Brother shook his head in denial, not willing to believe that his devastating attack hadn't harmed the man before him. Hell, he wasn't even full youkai, how was it possible for him to house so much power?

Chuckling darkly, Naraku examined his claws and chided, "A weak little being such as your self couldn't even hope to scathe me, never mind bring me physical harm."

Quivering as he was pinned with a look that promised pain, Hiten threw a hand up and stammered, "Now, Naraku, let's be reasonable. I'll leave, right now, and you'll never hear form me again. Don't worry about the money… this one's on the house."

Sniffling lightly, he lifted a jet black brow and quipped jadedly, "You bore me. Game over."

The scream she attempted to let lose became lodged in her throat as she watched Naraku rip the man's heart straight from his chest. The pulsing, bloody organ spewed crimson, beating a few times before stilling completely. Kagome whimpered soundly as he tossed the useless piece of flesh over his shoulder and turned to her, completely disregarding the corpse on the floor. Drawing in a shaky breath, she whispered, "Why?"

Sighing, the crimson eyed psychopath came to a stop only a foot from her, looking up into her tear stained face with a relaxed expression. "If only you knew what you do to me… you would know why. You see, my dear, I've been around a long time, and no other female has ever caught my attention as you have. This Naraku always gets what he wants, by any means necessary, it's as simple as that."

Blinking the tears from her eyes, she snapped, "Even if it means taking someone against their will!"

Nodding once, he affirmed, "Even if it means taking someone against their will. You will come to appreciate me in time, Kagome. You will come to adore me… as I do you."

"No… this isn't right and you know it. Please… why are you doing this?"

Eyes hardening, he stepped closer to her and growled, "I saw him touch you… that disgusting dog. You _let him_ touch you. You belong to me, Kagome."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He couldn't wait any longer. She was over a half an hour late. Something was definitely amiss. Standing, he set a wad of cash on the table and darted from the restaurant with lightning speed, not bothering to take his vehicle as he sped toward Kagome's apartment.

His youkai was flaring wildly within him, and he vowed that, should anything happen to his angel, he would see to it that whoever had caused her harm would suffer.

Ducking down a back alley, he used his demonic strength to leap up onto the rooftops, continuing the remainder of his trek by leaping from building to building.

His lungs throbbed with every breath, his heart constricting painfully in his chest. Something was wrong… his angel was in danger. Barrier falling, he allowed his claws to lengthen, fangs protruding from his mouth in a feral, animalistic manner.

The cool night air whipped around him as he sped toward his destination, throwing his long, silky mane into a platinum whirlwind. He didn't pay any mind to the icy chill that nipped at his skin, turning his cheeks a pale rouge.

Leg muscles bunched and released as he surged forward, his breath coming out in small, steam motes. Crouching low, he leapt high into the air, eyes scanning the area below for her apartment building. Spying it, he pointed his feet downward, arms lifted to his sides for balance.

Landing with ease and unmatched grace, he decided it was best to make sure her vehicle was still there. Dematerializing, he sped into the deserted lot, his keen golden gaze seeking out her _Sentra_. When he found it, his ardent eyes picked up another, much more disturbing piece of evidence.

Her purse lay near the driver's side of the car, proving that she had indeed be there. Appearing next to the fallen accessory, he scented the air, his delicate nostrils flaring wildly as he picked up two other scents; both male, both youkai. They had taken her.

Eyes bleeding pure red, his pale lips curled into a snarl as he tossed his head back and howled an enraged proclamation to that heavens. His terrifying roar stated clearly that whosoever had abducted his precious tenshi would be found, and blood would be shed. Tonight, the beast would hunt.

**Oh, Sesshomaru is pissed…O.O **

**What will become of our dear Kagome? **

**What does Naraku have planned for her? **

**Will her knight in shining armor get to her before its too late? **

**Oh God the suspense! **

**Review and you'll find out soon enough.**


	12. Reflections of Pain

**Oh here it is kiddies! Ya, go Sesshy! Kick Naraku's ass! **

**I hope you all enjoy reading this puppy, I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. **

**"Blahblah" speech **

**'Blahblah' thoughts **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Oh gawd! **

**Chapter Twelve: Reflections of Pain **

She scowled at him, hands clenching into fists as she snarled back, "How dare you! I don't _belong _to you. I love Sesshomaru!"

Slapping her soundly across the cheek, he fisted a hand into her raven locks and yanked her face toward his, murmuring, "I'm sorry I had to do that, pet. It pains me to have to hurt you, but you must know your place. I do not wish to hear about _him_ anymore. You will think of me and only me, understand?"

Wincing from the pain, Kagome tossed aside all better judgment and spat in his face, watching with satisfaction as her saliva trailed down his cheek.

Eyes shutting slowly, he wiped her spit from his person and sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. Glancing up at her with a look of displeasure, he released a small amount of miasma from his body, using it to lift himself from the floor and come eye to eye with his captive.

Kagome shivered a little at the look he was giving her. Getting another slap would have been better than the leer he was currently bestowing upon her.

"Pet," he scolded, "what did I tell you?"

Face twisting into an expression of rage, she shouted angrily, "I don't care what you said! You're absolutely insane if you think I'm going to be your little bitch! Go fuck yourself Naraku!"

Eye twitching, his hand shot out and clamped onto her chin, making sure she did not attempt to turn away from him as he moved closer. Noses only a centimeter or so apart, he growled, "I warned you, don't say I didn't warn you! Now, because of your insubordination, I will have to punish you again. If need be, I will continue to do so until you learn your place, woman!" With that he sunk his fangs into the flesh of her shoulder, clamping down hard and refusing to let go until she submitted.

Screaming at the surge of agony that shot through her, Kagome tried her best to wiggle her way out of the fierce grip he had on her, finding that the more she moved, the more pain she felt.

Groaning at the taste of her sweet, fresh blood, Naraku refused to let up, his jaws remaining clamped onto her milky shoulder, staining her ivory skin in blotches of crimson. Finally, after a few moments of her fruitless wriggling, she stilled, her quite whimpering the only noise she made. Pulling his canines from their place lodged in her flesh, he lapped up the small threads of blood that weaved their way down her arm. Licking his lips free of her life giving nectar, he lifted a claw to her cheek and traced a gentle line to her jaw, relishing in the smoothness of her skin.

"So fiery, so defiant… we'll have to see to that. It may take a while, but I'm a patient man. You will become obedient, my dear, even if it takes years to train you. I will not have my woman being noncompliant," he scolded.

Eyes widening, another tear sliding from the tips of her lashes to follow the damp path down her cheek, she shook her head in disbelief and horror. "You're sick! Honestly, what is wrong with you? What in the name of the gods possessed you into thinking that I would _ever_ turn into your little servant girl? I will never bow down to the likes of you!"

Growling a little in warning, Naraku fisted his hand into her hair and gave it a little jerk, reminding her of what would happen should she continue.

Disregarding his admonition, Kagome continued on, numerous other tears leaking from her eyes to pool at her chin and fall onto the tops of her breasts. "For some unknown reason, you have it in your head that females should worship the ground you walk on. You may be attractive, Naraku, but no self respecting woman would stand by and let you treat her like a slave!"

"Misbehaving again, pet? It is not wise to test the patience of this Naraku. Do you wish to be punished _again_?" he admonished.

Kagome blanched. The threat rang clear in his voice, the layers of honeyed tenor thundering through the otherwise silent room. Squashing the little voice in her head that told her to stay silent and hope for the best, Kagome steeled herself and continued to rant, "My gods, are you serious? Are you not listening to a word I'm saying? I'm not _ever_ going to be your little pet, Naraku, get that through your thick skull!"

Huffing, the crimson eyed hanyou lowered him self back down to the floor, dispelling the miasma he had summoned. Staring up at her with disappointment in his eyes, he turned away and walked back into the shadows.

Sighing in relief, Kagome slumped forward, or at least as much as her binds would let her. After a sudden shuffling noise from the shadows before her, her anxiety level was tightly strung once again, perspiration forming on the delicate curve of her feminine brow.

Naraku had returned; a knowing, sadistic smile on his face. For what seemed to be the umpteenth time that night, she felt fear, bitter and suffocating, prick her soul. Whining much like a newborn pup would, she cringed back against the wall, eyes never once leaving the figure that was stalking up to her with the fluidity of a shadow.

His long, smooth glides brought him quickly to stand before her, hands behind his back. "I've got a present for you, pet. Open your mouth." When she refused, he frowned and pulled one hand from behind his back, clamping it onto her jaw in a painful manner.

The instant she opened her mouth to protest, something small and black had been shoved into it. Mortified expression taking over her attractive features, she could do naught but struggle as Naraku pulled the strap of the gag around her head.

Pulling back, the dark hanyou eyed the little ball gag in her mouth before looking up into her eyes. Defiant cerulean orbs glared down at him. Chuckling, he tilted his head to the side and cooed, "Don't be angry, love, it's only for a short while. Be a good little girl and I'll take it out soon." He simply adored the indignant look in her eyes, and though it delighted him to watch her fight, another part of him, a selfish and childish part, wanted her to adore him. In time she would… he would see to that.

Growling around the gag, she cursed him using words no good woman should use, blood seeping from where her binds scraped her flesh as her struggles began anew. The raw skin of her wrists stung, making her dig her teeth into the small, black ball.

Her squirming ceased the second he stepped toward her, determination and purpose written across his face. She_ had_ expected the brush of fingers against her cheek. She _had_ expected the waft of his breath against her neck. She had _not_, however, expected him to lower his mouth to her chest and nip roughly at her nipple through the thin material of her dress.

It was unfairly cold in the room in which she was chained, and her body, despite her protests, reacted to such. Her skin grew taut, flesh becoming riddled with goose bumps. The small, fine hairs covering her body rose on end. And, of course, her nipples hardened. The thin fabric of her gown did nothing to hide her current state and apparently Naraku had taken notice, for her was currently laving them with attention through the silk of her garment. While his teeth pinched one tight peak, one of his hands teased the other, fingers strumming it rhythmically.

Yelping at the unwelcome touch, Kagome tried her best to buck him off, chest twisting this way and that to strain away from him. Surprisingly enough, he pulled away from her for a moment, and she was away with the hope that maybe, just maybe, he would come to his senses and realize how wrong this was.

Instead of doing that, though, he simply buried his face between her breasts, inhaling deeply and nuzzling the small amount of cleavage her torn dress was showing. His lips, his cruel, sadistic lips, pressed gentle, open mouthed kisses along her collarbone up to her jaw. One of his hands came to rest against the wall while the other found the slit in her dress, eager fingers skimming the exposed thigh.

Now screaming around her gag, Kagome wriggled frantically as his smooth fingers grew dangerously close to her core. His mouth was now at her throat, his tongue and teeth torturing her sensitive skin.

The instant his vile fingers came in contact with the fabric of her panties, something inside of her clicked; like a thread pulled taut to the point of breaking and then, finally, after a single tug, snapping.

A warm, broiling sense became present in her, spreading out from her middle, where it seemed to be centered, to engulf her entire body in a soothing, tingling sensation. It wasn't unpleasant in any way, like the soft whisper of a feather against one's skin. From the pit of her very soul it whirled up like a cyclone, making her feel light and giddy. It spread to every inch of her body before coiling in on itself like a spring, and then, with a spur of power, it released, exploding outward in every direction.

Naraku watched in mortified fascination as her flesh took on an ethereal pink glow, her eyes turning pure white; the silvery-blue irises fading into a single canvas of pristine light.

He had known from the beginning of her miko powers, ever since he'd first met her, but from what he'd witnessed the girl had no knowledge of her own potential. Now, however, it was obvious that she was conscious of her ability. Painfully obvious, in fact, since her spiritual energy burst forth from her with such force that it sent him flying, crashing against him like a wave of needles. It was an odd sensation, the feeling of her power, it was cool at first, like a waft of winter air, but then, after a moment's time, it heated to a degree that made him hiss in pain, the raw energy singing his skin.

The wave of power lasted only momentarily before returning to the depths of her soul. Her lithe, little body fell limp, chin resting against her chest as though she were asleep.

Naraku remained on the floor for a moment, waiting to see if she would act up again or if she was truly spent. After having waited a minute or so, he was convinced that it was safe to approach her once more. He had definitely not expected such a show of magic from the girl, but it didn't deter him in the least. In fact, it only fueled his desire for her more. With a woman as powerful as she on his arm, none would stand in his way.

She was now on the floor, her binds snapped from the magnitude of her outburst. The gag, as well, was no longer in its original place, and lay uselessly on the floor a few feet away.

Coming to stand in front of her prone form, he admired the way her hair cascaded around her shoulders in loose curls, having been freed of its confines during her explosion of power. All traces of his mark, he noticed, were gone; healed when her miko ability had kicked in. Not even a light scar was left in its place. She was so very vulnerable at the moment, so ripe and fresh and ready for him to simple pounce on and brand with his mark, his scent… his seed.

Eyes fluttering in exhaustion, Kagome called up what little strength she had left to push herself into a sitting position, her bleary vision slowly returning to her. What had that bizarre sensation been? It was similar to what she felt while practicing her healing skills, but much, much stronger. Was that the destructive force of her miko ability? She didn't know, but what she did realize was that it had been a one time deal. Though she desperately tried to call up the unseen force again, to ward of her captor, it would not return, having been diminished greatly during her outburst. She supposed it was due to the fact that she had little to no experience with her spiritual energy, and had never summoned her power in such a way. So, for the time being, she was at the mercy of the demon she had just attempted to purify.

Fussing over the singed skin on his cheek, Naraku grumbled a little, but gave a smug smile when it simply molded back together. Leaning down, he grasped her by the forearm and tugged her up, wrapping his own arm around her waist and dragging her lax form against his.

She made a small sound of protest, but made no move to push him away. He grinned at her submissive behavior, knowing it was due to her exhaustion, but not really caring all the same. Lifting her chin with his free hand, he smirked down at her and whispered, "That was quite the show, pet, very amusing… and arousing."

She groaned. Did this man ever grow tired of being thick headed and egotistical? 'Dumb question,' she mocked herself, pressing her hands against his chest in a weak attempt to push away.

"No use resisting me, koi, this Naraku always gets what he wants," he informed her before pressing his lips to hers in a relentless kiss. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and, when her teeth dug weakly into the fleshy muscle, he smirked and thrust it in further, not caring that her little ningen canines had drawn a slight amount of blood. Savoring every inch of her sweet depths, he moaned in abandon as his fangs began to lengthen, piercing the delicate skin of her lip. Pulling back, he suckled the lobe of soft, wet flesh into his mouth and lapped at the life fluid he had drawn. Kissing her one final time, he moved his mouth to the junction of her neck and shoulder, not wanting to waste any more time. She would be his, and by the gods no one was going to rob him of his victory.

A sudden, soul shaking howl reverberated through the expanse of the room they were currently occupying, making Naraku pause in his endeavor. Kagome lifted her head from its spot against his bicep, her lips curving into a delicate smile as she whispered, "Sesshomaru."

Hearing the name of his rival, Naraku snarled and moved to place the limp form of his soon-to-be mate on a table. Rounding just as the door to the room was flung open, he growled in warning at the intruder.

Blood red eyes stared coldly at the hanyou that stood not but a few meters away. Then, scenting his angel's tantalizing aroma, he peered past Naraku's rigid form to the little bundle on the table. Seeing her near unconsciousness did nothing to soothe the beast that was tugging at his last threads of self control, making a low snarl spill from his parted lips. Ivory canines glinted dangerously, their sharp edges thirsting for blood… the blood of the one who had hurt his dearest angel.

Flexing his claws, he allowed a small amount of acid to seep into their tips, the green, viscous material sizzling.

"You," Naraku seethed, eyes narrowing in fury, "you dare intrude into my home?"

Snorting lightly, Sesshomaru spat back, in equally venomous tones, "Do not speak to me of honor, _hanyou_, when it is you who took Kagome against her will. You know nothing of the word, you filth."

Hissing in a very insect like fashion, Naraku stepped in front of Kagome, hiding her from Sesshomaru's view. Eyes drowning in a sea of red, he felt his more primal side surface, his rage fueling the fire that bubbled behind calculating orbs.

Never having been one to wait, Sesshomaru sped forward, claws outstretched, and swung at his enemy, acidic goop leaking from his fingertips.

Ducking out of the way just before his face became acquainted with the end of Sesshomaru's poison claws, Naraku sprung with an attack of his own, a thin, spindly tentacle protruding form his back to spear into the inu youkai.

Grasping the offending appendage that had skewered his shoulder, Sesshomaru melted it with ease, his expression belying the pain he felt. Summoning his acid whip, he slashed a deep laceration into the hanyou's chest, smirking inwardly as he watched crimson life fluid spurt forth.

Both healed almost instantly, neither one seeming fazed by the others attack.

"She will be mine, Sesshomaru; I spotted her long before you even knew she existed," Naraku promised.

"You speak as though you believe you actually stand a chance, Naraku. This Sesshomaru will not be felled by the likes of a lowly half breed. You're out of your league."

The two leapt for one another, bodies, colliding half way with a massive surge of power, sending one another flying backwards.

"It seems," the spider hanyou taunted, "that I'm holding my own rather well. You are overconfident, dog." Smirking coldly, he looked quickly to where Kagome lay resting on the table. "Though I can't blame you for wanting her, she is off limits to you. I have laid claim on her. She was my property long ago. You had no right to trespass."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshomaru bit out coldly, "You forget your station, half breed. I am above you; therefore it is you who has no right to touch that which belongs to me. I overrule your claim."

Smirk broadening, Naraku purred darkly, "I have already touched her, oh _Great Lord Sesshomaru_, and plan on doing much more. She will writhe beneath me this very night, and no one, not even the all powerful Taiyoukai of the West, will stand in my way. Kagome… will be _my_ bitch."

At hearing that he could hold back no longer, his restraint slipping completely as his beast roared its fury in a feral proclamation. Fighting the urge to transform into his true form, in fear that he would destroy the building and in turn kill his love, he simply rushed forth with impeccable speed, his arm spearing directly through the hanyou's chest. As he withdrew, a spray of his poison was added to the open wound, quickly sinking into Naraku's bloodstream to slow his healing ability and all other bodily functions.

Yowling in pain, Naraku wheeled backward, fear etched into his features at the feeling of his opponent's aura. Never before had he felt something so huge and menacing, so outrageously intense. The taiyoukai's aura alone singed his flesh, making him shrink away.

Seeing his foe sinking back, Sesshomaru dematerialized and reformed him self behind the spider demon. Brandishing lengthened claws, he ripped through the flesh of Naraku's arm, tearing it from his body.

Crying out in an inhuman fashion, Naraku bared his teeth and threw a punch at the insufferable dog youkai. Instead of his fist meeting with the flesh of Sesshomaru's face, however, a deep, fatal wound was carved into his throat, ripping the arteries.

Watching in a bored manner as Naraku fell into a pool of his own blood, Sesshomaru then turned to Kagome and quickly rushed to her side. Gathering her into his arms he nuzzled her chin, a deep purr emanating from his chest.

Sighing as she felt the familiar warmth and aura that belonged to none other than Sesshomaru, Kagome cuddled further into his embrace, knowing she had nothing to fear now that he was there with her.

Smiling down at the angel that rested so perfectly against his chest, Sesshomaru used his speed to exit the mansion. Once they stood a good ten or so meters from the hanyou's estate, he set her down on her feet in the freshly cut grass. Seeing her wobble, he remained beside her a moment longer to make sure she could stand on her own.

"What happened?" he inquired softly, the red fading from his eyes.

Taking in a deep breath, she explained, "Don't worry; I stopped him before he got too far."

Scenting the air around her, and the trickle of power that still flittered in her aura, he smiled in understanding. So her miko abilities had kicked in on instinct, hn? He nodded mentally. She was strong, and he would see to it that she had proper training. He would find the finest miko in all of Japan… no, the world, and give her the teaching she so dearly needed.

Grasping her chin lightly, he lifted it so that she was looking him in the eye. "You do me proud, Kagome," he complimented.

Beaming with joy and satisfaction, Kagome wrapped her arms around his trim waist and squeezed, sighing when he returned the hug.

Releasing her, albeit reluctantly, Sesshomaru stepped back and explained, "I'll be back, koi; I have to see to it that he is destroyed."

Grasping his torn and slightly bloodied shirt, she begged, "Please don't kill him. I know he's a bad person but can't we just call the police?"

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru reminded her, "Human's do not know of our existence, other than a few, choice beings. Naraku would escape. He is a threat to mankind. He will come for you again, Kagome, and more innocent people will get hurt. Now, be a good girl and stay here. I do not wish for your young eyes to witness what I will do to him."

With that he was gone, and she instantly felt cold. The night was unforgiving, the breeze scraping along her skin and giving her gooseflesh. Grasping her shoulders, she rubbed them furiously, trying her hardest just to stay upright.

A loud howl of pain rang through the night air, followed by an eerie silence. Kagome tried her hardest not to cry. Naraku had indeed been a bad man, but he was a living being as well, and she hated it when things died. Refusing to let herself feel bad about it, she assured herself, 'It was the right thing to do. He would have hurt people.'

Moments later, Sesshomaru rejoined her outside, scooping her up into his arms once again. Seeing the fatigue written across her features, he smiled lopsidedly and reassured her, "There is no need for you to stay awake any longer. Sleep, love, I'll watch over you."

And, with a slight nod, she did just that, falling limp against his chest.

He sighed aloud. The way the moon bathed her in its ethereal glow made her look so very heavenly. Her hair, the blackest of black, put ebony to shame as it glimmered in the moonlight, blue reflecting from the thin tendrils. Her lips, plump and pink, parted, a soft sigh escaping them. His eyes skimmed over her dress. Blue and sliver… his colors, how very splendid she looked in them. The milky skin covering her from head to toe shone with unearthly perfection, flawless in every way. Her lashes fanned out against her cheek, fluttering as her mouth turned up in a small smile. It was modest, coy, and completely innocent. She looked like an angel. No, she _was_ an angel… _his_ angel.

**Wow… that took a while to write. **

**Hurrah, Naraku is vanquished! Everyone rejoice or party or whatever the hell you do when you're happy! **

**The next chapter will more than likely be the last, unless I decide to make an Epilogue, which I very well may. But, like I was saying, the next chapter will give us Kagome's answer! Beware, fluff and lemon sure to come! **

**Ya'll come back now, and review while y'er at it!**


	13. Blessed Union

**Here it is. I'm sorry it took so long but my stupid computer wouldn't allow me to submit any new documents! I tried to I swear I did! **

**Anyways, I have come to the conclusion that I will write a short epilogue, so technically _this_ isn't the end. I mean, it's the last _chapter, _but that's beside the point.**

**Okay, now let's drop the bull and get right down to it. **

"**Blahblah" speech**

'**Blahblah' thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha… What? Oh fine, I don't own it. :(**

**Chapter Thirteen: Blessed Union**

Pushing herself up from the plush surface of the bed, Kagome yawned once, turning her head to look down at the man lying next to her. His smooth, honeyed depths were currently closed, giving him a peaceful appeal. He looked so angelic when he slept.

Taking a quick glance around the room, she found herself to be in his room once again. As the blankets pooled around her hips, she also took note of the fact that she was naked, meaning someone had stripped her. She could only guess that after she had fallen asleep that Sesshomaru had brought her to his home and rid her of her torn clothes.

She couldn't help but feel terrible that the dress had been ruined. It was, after all, given to her by her mother.

She yelped a bit when a large, warm hand snaked around her hip, claws tickling her flesh. Looking back down at Sesshomaru, she found serene golden orbs staring up at her. His appearance was so relaxed, so calm. The arm that was not wound around her was tucked behind his head, acting as a pillow of sorts. His chest was bare to her, as hers was to him. She marveled at the smooth marble plain of his torso, the lines and dips carved into it composed of thick cords of muscle. His Elven ears and unusual markings making him look so very erotic and foreign. His silver hair, once again, was without flaw, every silken strand looking as though he had just brushed it.

Shrugging off the childish surge of jealousy she felt, she giggled and chirped, "Good morning."

Grabbing her hip more firmly, he pulled her down until she was lying on her back, wasting no time in rolling on top of her. "Indeed," he agreed, his hand cupping one of her milky mounds of maturity. Claws toying with the pink, little nipple, he bent his head down and captured the peak between his teeth. Nibbling it gently, he flicked his tongue over the tip, eliciting a shy moan from the woman beneath him.

Hands twining into his hair, she pulled his mouth away from her aching breast and brought her lips to his, bestowing a quick, chaste kiss upon them. Smiling up at him, she loosened her hold on his tinsel locks to trace the contours of his back. "Where is Rin?" she inquired sleepily.

Purring in content, he lowered his face to her chest, cheek resting between the valley of her breasts. "She is in school. I have arranged for her to spend the night at her nanny, Kaede's, home. She will be brought back in the morning."

Inhaling her scent, he growled happily when he smelt no trace of Naraku on her. Last night, while she slept, he had scented her with his own musk, making sure nothing was left to remind him of the disgusting, now deceased hanyou.

Remembering that he had yet to ask her the question he had been longing to for some time, he sighed in frustration and moved away from the warmth of her body, standing to retrieve the small velvet case from its place in the pocket of his pants… pants that he had shed last night, along with every other article of his clothing.

Blushing when he stood unabashedly nude before her, Kagome couldn't help but watch as he walked toward the discarded heap of clothing near the wall and bent over to retrieve something. 'Gods that man has a nice ass,' she sighed as she tilted her head a little, admiring the view. When he turned back to her, completely exposed, her eyes locked onto his flaccid, yet still extremely impressive member.

Remembering the many nights they had shared, she fluttered her eyelashes and sighed, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Sesshomaru had been blessed, that much was certain. The long, lean expanse of his body was riddled with tightly bunched bundles of muscle, each one rippling under his ivory skin as he approached. His divine silver hair, golden eyes, and breathtaking facial features were like that of some Greek god. And, of course, his package was incredible, especially when he was aroused.

The naughty, mischievous side of her wanted nothing more than to leap out of bed, nudity and modesty be damned, and jump his bones right there and then. To feel the intimidating girth of his fully erect cock inside of her. Like an iron bar encased in a thin sheet of velvet… 'Holy shit,' she groaned, 'when did I become such a bloody pervert?'

"Enjoying the view, little one?"

Eyes darting to his, she blanched in mortification at realizing she had been caught ogling his manhood. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she turned away and mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

Laughing whole heartedly at her bashfulness, Sesshomaru shook his head and joined her on the bed.

All embarrassment faded at hearing his laugh, so full and rich, like layers of dark chocolate. She loved that laugh. She loved everything about him.

Inhaling through his nose, he reached over, making sure the case remained out of sight, and took her tiny hand in his. "Kagome," he began, his voice a little more shaky than he would have liked, "there is something I need to ask you. The purpose of our dinner last night was to do just that but we got rather sidetracked… which wasn't your fault in any way, I just…"

Closing his eyes, he mentally smacked himself, hard, and took another deep breath. 'Good gods I'm rambling. I am Sesshomaru Taisho, damn it all, I can stand in front of thousands and make a public speech and yet here I am fumbling over a few fucking words! And now I'm swearing… What has this woman done to me?'

Reopening his eyes, he decided to cut to the chase and removed the red, velvet case from behind his back. Cracking it open, he and asked in the softest voice possible for one such as himself, "Will you marry me?"

She gasped. All other life seemed to shudder to an abrupt halt, leaving nothing but the two of them. Had he just… proposed? His eyes, they were so very honest, so open and trusting. He trusted her. There was no way she would ever break that trust.

The case he had revealed to her held a small, silver band; a perfectly sculpted diamond resting in the center. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

Lower lip trembling, she reached forward to brush her fingers against his cheek. Unshed tears fell, trailing down her cheeks in an endless stream of happiness.

Seeing her begin to cry, he released her hand to wipe the tiny, liquid diamonds from her face. Leaning forward, he placed his forehead against hers, breathing shakily before whispering, "Kagome, be my mate. I can't imagine my life without you, koi. I… I love you."

Arms wrapping loosely around his neck she gave a short, choked laugh and whispered back, "Sesshomaru, of course." Then, after sniffling, she answered in a much stronger voice, "Of course I'll marry you. I love you."

Breath escaping in a shuddery whoosh, he pressed his lips to hers, mumbling small, almost inaudible promises, "I swear I'll make you the happiest woman on this earth. I'll love you all of my days, worship the very ground you walk on. I'll give you everything; the moon, the sun, they are yours; every star in the sky is at your fingertips, love. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, my angel."

Tears continuing to stream down her cheeks, she released a shaky breath of her own as he slid the ring onto her finger and bestowed a loving kiss on every one of her knuckles.

Crawling forward until he was hovering above her, Sesshomaru placed a warm kiss on the junction of her neck and shoulder; nuzzling into her thick, raven locks and inhaling her wondrous scent.

Parting her legs so that he could situate himself between them, she rested her cheek against the top of his head, cooing softly as he smothered her with tender, open mouthed kisses, his fangs scraping lightly against her heated flesh.

Breathing hotly into her ear, he suckled the lobe between his teeth, giving it a playful tug as her hands massaged his back. Feeling his member stiffen, he lowered himself onto her, rubbing the engorged head against her thigh.

Feeling the tip of his swollen arousal against her leg, she whimpered under her breath, tilting her hips upward to grind against him.

Groaning, Sesshomaru shuddered at the unexpected, yet welcome action. Wanting to explore every inch of her body before he took her, he trailed eager fingers over her long, graceful neck, continuing on by moving to her collarbone and then shoulders. She visibly shivered when he skimmed his claws against her arms, the fine hair on them rising.

Capturing her small, feminine hands in his, he splayed his fingers out against hers, noticing just how delicate she really was. Her petite hands were only half the size of his.

Moving on, his fingers traced the swell of her breasts, an area he was very well acquainted with. Her rosy nipples puckered under his ministrations, and he gave them both a gentle flick with his tongue.

The soft curves of her waist and the flat, firm expanse of her stomach came next. Her skin was so very smooth; warm beneath his touch.

Her hips and thighs were not left out by his wandering hands; claws trailing the entire length of her legs and feet before moving back upward.

That left only one place that he had not yet explored as of that day. Cupping her womanhood, he relished in the soft gasp that escaped her lips, his middle finger curling to dip into the folds of her feminine flower. Finding her clit, he circled it slowly, groaning when the scent of her arousal increased, surrounding him like a blanket of silk with its soft, sensual aroma. She smelt so very sweet, so completely eatable.

Finding he wanted nothing more than to devour her, Sesshomaru slunk down her form, stopping only when his face hovered over her entrance. He could feel the heat of her core wafting against his skin, basking him in its warmth. Inhaling deeply, he moaned when he was hit by the full force of her smell, his senses tingling with small frissons of pleasure and masculine pride.

The hot, wet press of his tongue against her nether lips caused Kagome to let out a little yip of surprise, her fingers tangling into the mass of silvery locks that brushed her thighs in such a teasing manner. His long, talented tongue slithered between her folds to seek out her pearl, flicking it gently before he clamped his mouth down on it.

Trembling at the delightful sound of her scream, Sesshomaru continued to suckle the tiny bundle of nerves, every stroke of his tongue collecting a little more of her godly nectar. Hands moving to cup her soft bottom, he pulled her off of the bed and removed his mouth from her clit. Using his thumbs to spread her cheeks, giving him better access to her dripping core, he thrust his tongue into her tight, hot center, savoring the way his name rolled off her lips in a steady, pleasurable mantra.

The instant the long, sinewy muscle speared into her, she was lost to the blissful euphoria of her orgasm. A tremor of ecstasy washed against her in rhythmic strokes, mimicking the action her love was currently performing with his tongue. Rocking her hips into his thrusts, she rode out the waves of her climax, her lips remaining open as her song of heavenly delight continued to spill from them.

Drinking up the juices she was so freely exuding, Sesshomaru purred happily as he lapped up his fill. She was so absolutely divine, more exquisite than the finest wine, sweeter than honey.

Pulling back, he watched as her flower continued to seep cloudy fluid; the rhythmic pulsing of her core hypnotizing him. Finding that his need was becoming unbearably hard, he moved back up her body to rest between her thighs once more.

Cooing soft reassurances into her delicately curved feminine ear, he placed the tip of his engorged length at her entrance, teasing her clit with the thick, mushroomed head.

Lips falling open in a silent scream, Kagome shuddered a little as the silver haired god above her continued his torturous ministrations. Wrapping an arm around his neck, she pulled him closer, her lips skimming the sensitive skin of his ear. "P-please, Sesshomaru… make love to me," she whispered in shaky tones.

Groaning, he bestowed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose, and, with one quick stroke, sheathed himself in the tight heat of the goddess below. Hissing in pleasure, he stilled himself, willing away the urge to simply ram into her.

This time, it would be soft and slow. He would love her until she collapsed from exhaustion; until her fragile, ningen body could take no more. And then, when he could give no more, he would mark her and, with an exchange of blood, become one with her.

Kagome whimpered in delight as she felt the weight of his girth slide slowly from her, reentering in the same tedious manner. Eager fingers scraped across the tightly muscled expanse of his back; nails leaving thin, red trails in their wake. Her lips sought the flesh of his thickly corded neck, tongue memorizing his distinct, male flavor.

His own mouth paid homage to her ear, teeth tugging the delicate lobe before suckling it tenderly.

Sesshomaru lifted a hand to splay it across the flat, firm plain of her abdomen, trailing upward and relishing in the small amount of femininely shaped muscle below a thin layer of soft, milky skin. He looked forward to the day when that same belly would swell, carrying within it the fruits of their passionate and pleasurable labor. His seed, her egg… their child.

The thought of that alone made his hardness ache with the need to fill her with its load. Picking up his pace only slightly, but making sure it was still unbearable slow, his hand finally came to rest upon her breast. Massaging the soft, fleshy mound with precise movements, he tweaked her hardened nipples between his middle and index fingers, groaning when she gave a startled squeak.

Kagome could no longer concentrate on kissing his neck; all she could do was hold him as a wave of pleasure to the likes of which she had never experienced crept up her spine. Breath coming out in sharp pants, she tossed her head to and fro, her lips pulling back in a silent cry of ecstasy. She had never felt so very full, his slow, rhythmic strokes seemingly penetration deeper than they ever had.

"Sesshou," she murmured, "you've never been so deep."

Moaning hotly into her ear, he whispered back, "Oh gods, Kagome… you're so hot, so wet, so very perfect. You're so tight around me. I… I can barely stand it. I'm going to make love to you throughout the day and into the night. Fill you to the brim with my potent seed. Ah… koishii… I love you."

The sensation inside of grew, swelling in the pit of her belly like a tightly wound coil. "Se-Sesshomaru… I'm going… I'm going to cum!" she cried out in broken pants.

"Then cum; cum for me. Sing your song to the heavens, my angel," he mumbled, his usually low voice lowering another octave to a sensuous purr.

His tempo increased; breath becoming ragged as their passion filled cries echoed through the room, accompanied by the slapping of flesh on flesh.

His eyes, Kagome noticed, were filled with such loving adoration, such tender regard; their normally indifferent gleam lost in the throws of their passionate love making. They were not red, as they had been during their previous encounters. Now, all that was left were twin pools of molten amber, burning brighter than the sun itself as he stared into her glazed, sapphire orbs. She swore she could see down into the pit of his soul, and what she found made her tears begin anew. Love: pure, unswayable love.

He thanked the gods above for the millionth time that night as he stared down into the face of his angel, her flushed cheeks and scrumptious lips a deep shade of pink. Her eyes were half lidded, dampened lashes fluttering as tears trailed down the sides of her face and into her hair. It was the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever beheld.

Moaning with every one of his smooth thrusts, she clung to him tightly; her heart hammering in her ribs like the frantic beating of a drum. Then, finally, she came, eyes flying open as ruby lips poured their passion for the world to hear. Lights exploded before her eyes; her senses dimming as her brain focused all energy, all feeling on the immense sensation of her climax. The explosive orgasm ripped through her like a tsunami, shaking her entire being with its magnitude.

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back the moan that surfaced as she screamed for him, her tight heat quivering around him. The look of elation on her face as well as the ecstatic cry of passion she let out triggered his own release, his body jerking to a halt with one final, hard thrust. Groaning her name as his load was emptied into her, he slumped over her to give her time to recover. His mind was satisfied with the knowledge that his precious seed was now safely nestled in her nurturing womb, but his body was far from finished. Growling in a low tone to help calm her, he cupped her cheek with a single, large hand, lowering his lips to hers in a slow, gentle kiss. After a few minutes of making love to her mouth, he pulled back, breath wafting against her moist lips as he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," was her quiet response.

Again he thrust into her, face lowering to rest in the crook of her neck as the intimate and ageless dance began once more; the steps slow and steady as they moved together, bodies clinging to one another in a tangled heap of limbs.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru smiled lovingly at the sleeping woman in his arms, his claws running carefully through her tousled locks. Her lips curved into a smile, a sigh leaving them. She looked heavenly when she was sleeping.

Her lithe little form molded perfectly into his larger one; their bodies fitting together like the pieces of a puzzle. It was a rather fitting comparison as well, for it puzzled even him. How was it that he, the ningen loathing Lord of the West, had come to mate with this woman? He didn't much care. Fate was mysterious, her mischievous ways making her a cruel mistress at times and a benevolent one at others.

Either way, he did not regret his decision, not one bit.

His eyes wandered to her long neck, where a small blue crescent stood out against the pale canvas of her skin. That was where he had marked her, the puncture wounds from his teeth having shaped into the symbol of his clan once he had made the exchange of blood and the ritual was complete.

Opening his hand, he examined the small, pink scar that would forevermore rest against his palm. Unlike any other cut, this scar would not fade, for it was a symbol of his devotion and connection to the woman he held.

He had marked her only minutes ago, when they had climaxed together, binding himself to her for eternity. After the tremors of their release had died down, he had slit his palm, letting the blood pool there before pouring it between her kiss swollen lips. It was that action that sealed the bond; the offering of his blood unto her body.

With the combination of his youkai and her miko, he had passed on some qualities of a demon to her. Her lifespan would lengthen a great deal, enough to match the remainder of his own life. Her body would cease to age, leaving her looking as youthful as she did now until the day they died together. Her healing ability would also increase, without her having to conjure up her miko ability. Yes, it was a bonding that would benefit her greatly. He, however, was not without improvement. The drinking of her blood had made him immune to the power of a priestess, meaning that he no longer had to fret over the risk of being purified.

Their union was a joyous one, and he surmised that Rin would be happy to finally have a mother figure in her life.

His mind went back to focusing on how ethereal she looked, the moons pale face casting slivers of light into the room, bathing her form in a holy glow. The stars danced happily in the sky, rejoicing in the fact that the ageless Sesshomaru had finally taken a mate.

Said woman was currently shifting in her sleep, sliding closer to him. Tightening his hold on her, he kissed her atop the head, basking in the sweet, honeyed scent she gave off. He was now a part of that scent, his mark left not only on her skin, but in her aroma as well, warning any male youkai to stay away if they valued their lives. Human males wouldn't be so easily swayed, however. Then again, there were other methods of telling them to keep their hands to themselves.

Shrugging off the thought, he admired the way her ebony tendrils reflected blue, their tips curling around her head and shoulders like a wavy halo of shadow. Her skin was still slightly flushed, though the chilly air that seeped through the open balcony window was quickly cooling her off.

As she shifted once again, the moon's rays caught the sleek silver band on her finger, reflecting off the jewel to cast a kaleidoscope of light onto the bedroom wall.

He marveled at the beauty of it as his keen golden gaze caught sight of the myriad of luminosity. It almost seemed as though the heavens themselves were pleased with what had transpired that night.

A chuckle escaped his lips. It really wouldn't have mattered if the heavens agreed to it or not. All the fury of the gods could not pull him away from his little angel. She belonged to him, and he to her, for all of eternity.

**Wah! I really enjoyed writing this story and it sucks to have to end it but, alas, it is time. I suppose I do have other stories that require my attention. **

'**Sigh'**

**Well, review please, and tell me what you think. I'll have the epilogue up soon… if my computer doesn't turn around and bite me in the ass again. Stupid, no good technology!**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Moshi, moshi, Taisho residence. This is Kagome speaking."

"Evening, angel."

Eyes widening, Kagome smiled brightly and chirped into the phone, "Sesshomaru, when are you coming home? I miss you!"

A light chuckle could be heard from the other end of the line before the caller answered steadily, humor lacing his tone, "Kagome, darling, you saw me this morning."

Pouting cutely, she whined, "I know, but I still miss you. Is it a crime to miss my husband?"

"No, I suppose not. I'll be home in a few minutes, I'm on my way right now. Is Rin there?"

Nodding, more out of habit than anything, since she knew he couldn't see her, she answered, "Yes, Kaede brought her home an hour or so ago. The poor thing was tuckered out. She's asleep right now."

"Alright then. I'll see you shortly, koishii."

"Bye, baby."

Kagome squealed enthusiastically. It had been just over two months since their wedding yet every time her husband came home from work she could not help the childish giddiness that overcame her. She twirled around in an elated circle while clapping her hands, stopping only when the bundle within her began to squirm about energetically.

Placing her hands on the swell of her belly, she giggled and quipped, "I see your happy too, huh little guy? Well don't you worry, daddy will be home soon."

She marveled at the baby's energy; feeling him kick anxiously inside of her.

She had been rather unnerved at the end of the first month when she looked in the mirror and found she looked as though she were six months pregnant rather than one. She had cried, at first, thinking that she had gained a massive amount of weight. Sesshomaru had been quick to quell her fears, however.

It turned out that, because he was inu youkai, the length of her pregnancy would last only two full months, much like the time a mother dog carried her litter. She was somewhat grateful, yet nervous all the same.

Either way, she was happy to be carrying his child. It was a boy, and a healthy one at that. Sesshomaru's superb sense of smell had collected such information.

She grumbled a bit. To her, it didn't seem fair that he could smell so well. He was such a conceited jerk, always using his advantages against her. He would always sneak up on her, and it irked her to no end that, no matter how hard she tried, she could never do the same to him.

Giving a small 'oomph' as her baby kicked again, she rubbed soothing circles over her tummy, hoping to calm the boisterous child.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru sighed in relief as he turned closed the door to his _Jaguar_, turning to close the garage door.

Strolling up the steps to his home, he paused just as he was about to reach the door, mischievous smirk spreading across his lips.

With the stealth and silence of a wolf stalking its prey, he opened the door, shedding his shoes and creeping into the house. He could smell her in the living room, and crept carefully along the wall until he was just around the corner. Quietly he peered around the corner, shocked when he found she wasn't there. Her scent was all over the place. 'Hm… perhaps another method then,' he contemplated.

Expanding his senses, he sought out her aura, grinning when he found it slinking toward the dining room, which he was currently in. 'So, my angel, you mean to catch me off guard? We shall see about that,' he mused good naturedly.

Strolling into the living room in a nonchalant fashion, making sure she had seen him as she approached from behind, he used his youkai speed to circle around her, planning on beating her at her own game.

Kagome tiptoed quietly through the dining hall, heading toward the living room where she had seen him enter. Sucking in a soundless breath, she popped her head around the corner, gasping when she found it was empty.

"Got you."

Squeaking in a surprised manner, she whirled around and glared playfully up at her husband. "Sesshomaru… you never let me win!"

Chuckling, he gently grasped his angel by the arm, pulling her into a warm hug. "It's nice to be home, koishii. How has your day been?"

Smiling, no longer able to hold up the angry front she was acting out, Kagome answered, "Good. Your son has been having a heyday too. He absolutely refuses to stop wiggling."

Grinning as his mate fumed, he shook his head and kissed her atop her crown, running his claws through her thick, raven locks. Fingers trailing down her neck and over her collarbone, he paused to trace the curve of her breasts, swollen with their life giving essence.

Sighing in content as his fingers mapped the expanse of her belly, Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed his caress, basking in the tender moment they were sharing.

Sinking to his knees, Sesshomaru pushed the material of her shirt up and over her stomach, placing a light kiss atop her protruding tummy. "Have you been misbehaving, my son?" he asked, feigning sternness, "Be sure that you give your mother a break and allow her some rest, otherwise she'll be grouchy tomorrow."

Swatting at him playfully, she laughed whole heartedly.

Sesshomaru smiled at hearing her laugh, it was a most welcome sound after a long day at the office. Suddenly, her joyous laughter was replaced by a gasp of pain. Looking up, he found her face to be contorted in agony. Panic setting in, he stood and clutched her tightly, begging her to tell him what was wrong.

After a moment, the constricting pain in her stomach receded, and she smiled lopsidedly at him. "I'm alright," she assured him, "just cramps." No sooner had she finished saying that then an odd sensation pooled in the pit of her belly. Only a second later, she looked down to find her skirt was more than a little damp.

"Oh," she mumbled nervously, "looks like my water broke." And then the pain came again, this time more intense than before. Grasping her mate's sleeve tightly, she groaned, "Sesshomaru, I think I'm going into labor!"

Eyes widening, he called out to Jaken, instructing him to watch over Rin, should she awaken, and scooped Kagome up in his arms. Deciding to forgo a vehicle, he simply leapt to the nearest hospital, the trip taking no longer than thirty seconds.

Rushing through the doors, and almost forgetting to put up a concealing spell in his hurry, he addressed the woman at the front counter, "I need a doctor, now!"

Eyes widening at the sight before her, Beatrice pressed one of the many buttons on her phone and clipped urgently, "Doctor Shimo, we need you in the maternity ward!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eyes, heavily lidded with exhaustion, slowly crept open. The first thing they caught sight of was a penetrating golden gaze, one that, when she locked onto it, became awash with relief. Lifting a shaky hand, she pressed her fingers against her husband's cheek. "Hey," she murmured.

Smiling down at her, he whispered back, "Hey."

"How did I do?" she joked quietly.

Grin never faltering once, he replied, "You did wonderfully, koishii."

"Mrs. Taisho," a soft voice called.

Turning to the source of the sound, Kagome looked up at the nurse standing next to the table. She was a pretty young thing; blonde hair tied up in a loose bun, hazel eyes shining with joy. The young girl handed her a bundle wrapped in a blue, cotton blanket.

"Congratulations," the nurse whispered, "it's a boy."

Extending her arms, Kagome took hold of the tiny, wriggling bundle, bringing it close to her chest to inspect it more closely. Bright golden eyes stared back at her, wide with wonder and curiosity. A small tuft of black hair rested atop a delicate crown; tiny, pudgy hands reaching out to touch her face.

Suddenly, from the sprig of hair, two symmetrical, black ears popped up. Smile broadening, Kagome whispered a quick concealing spell she had learnt from Sesshomaru, hiding the inhuman features from those of human birthing. She didn't know they would react if they saw those canine traits.

Cradling her child to her chest, she sniffled as a tear of joy cascaded down her cheek.

"My son."

She turned her head to gaze at Sesshomaru, who was regarding the boy in her arms with loving and tender regard. His molten amber gaze then met hers, and he inquired as to what they should call him.

"How about Seidai?" Kagome suggested.

Nodding his approval, Sesshomaru agreed, "It is a good name." Reaching over, he took the squirming child into his arms, cradling his tiny body with a single arm. With his free hand, Sesshomaru offered a finger to the boy, who readily accepted. Quirking a brow as his son chewed relentlessly on his index finger, he mused aloud, "I believe he's hungry."

Giggling, Kagome took hold of her child once again, marveling at how much he resembled his father.

"So…" Sesshomaru began, pausing to allow his mate time to undo a few buttons on her hospital gown so that she could feed their son, "when are you going to give me another child?"

Lifting a finely arched black brow in disbelief, Kagome stated, "Perhaps I'll consider it after a three month break. Giving birth isn't exactly a walk in the park, you know."

"Come now," Sesshomaru teased, "it can't be all that bad. I've had limbs severed during battle and that never deterred me from heading back onto the field."

Smiling evilly, Kagome clipped, "Oh, well try squeezing a walnut up your shaft. If you can go through that and then get back up and want to do it all over again… then I'll give you another baby." She was satisfied to hear no response come from the man beside her, content with the look of discomfort on his aristocratic features. She hadn't missed his wince while she had been speaking.

"Otherwise," she suggested, "you can wait a few months. It's your call, dear."

Grinning, Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I suppose we can wait, angel. However, I still plan on having my way with you once we return home."

Gasping as her husband squeezed her unoccupied breast, Kagome batted his hand away and scolded him, "Well, Mister, you'll just have to wait until your son is done."

Grumbling childishly, Sesshomaru sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Lucky brat," he groused while eyeing his boy, who was nursing happily.

Chuckling light heartedly, Kagome turned her head to look down at her son, who was eagerly drinking up his fill. Her life, as she knew it, would never be the same again. Not that she was complaining. Her mate kept her on her toes at all times. She never knew when he would pop up and surprise her with something, whether it be flowers, dinner, or a night of love making. She chuckled again. Or an afternoon of love making… or an evening… whatever the case may have been.

Even during her last week of pregnancy her lover had not let her be. 'My husband,' she concluded, 'is a nymphomaniac.'

Yes, she was currently living a dream, in a house most only dreamt of owning, with a husband who looked as though he had descended from the heavens. Life was good.

Giggling to herself yet again, she murmured silently, 'I guess I won't be needing my harlequin novels anymore.'

**Fin**

**There it is, people, the end of this fic. I hope you liked reading it, and I hope the ending was to your liking. Please review and tell me what your thoughts on the story are.**

**I'll be posting another ficcy soon, though it won't be until next month. Sorry, but I'm moving at the moment and it will be a while before I get the internet up in my new place. **

**Anyways, that's all for now.**

**Yours Truly, ChaoticReverie **


End file.
